Moon of Blood II
by Lili-black89
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…
1. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau chapitre commence

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Voici la suite de ma première fic ! J'espère que mes lecteurs me suivront et que cette suite va leurs plaire.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau chapitre commence…**

_**Un an plus tard…**_

**POV Mina.**

La vie peut nous réserver des surprises… La moindre petite chose peut bouleverser une vie … Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais amoureuse et joyeuse moi Minéïsa alias Wilhelmina Cullen…. Je lui aurais rit au nez.

Cela faisait 2ans que j'avais quitté ma déprime pour bosser à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce boulot m'avait fait faire côtoyer les Maraudeurs. Ils devinrent ce qu'on peut appeler une famille. J'avais une famille… J'avais trouvé l'amour … Sirius. Ça faisait 1ans ½ qu'on était ensemble et on ne se lassait pas.

On était le 30 août 1977, on avait passé les deux mois de vacances sur l'île. James et Sirius commençait leurs formations d'auror le 1er. Remus, quant à lui, cherchait du boulot mais, il fallait le dire, ce n'était pas facile vu sa condition… Peter nous avait rejoindre durant le moi de juillet et était resté 2semaines avec nous.

J'avais décidé de garder mon poste de gardienne de Poudlard mais en travaillant la journée, Yuwé ferait la nuit.

- Ma belle est dans ses pensées à ce que je vois…

- Hum …

- Je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'elle pense… Dis Sirius.

Je souris et l'embrassa.

On était dans le salon, regardant la télévision. La télévision … j'avais mis une semaine entière pour faire comprendre aux maraudeurs comment ça fonctionnait… et maintenant ils adoraient.

James et Lily étaient partis se promener et, Remus faisait une sieste.

J'étais dans les bras de Sirius, en train de regarder une émission débile…

- Je pense à ce que va être la vie durant l'année prochaine… Dis-je.

- D'ailleurs, je pensais. On pourrait se prendre un appart ou une maison comme tu veux. James et Lily aussi vont prendre un appart ça serait bien qu'on en prenne un aussi non ? Tu en dis quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'ai toujours une maison dans le Londres moldu mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue….

- On ira voir ! Dit-il avec entrain.

Sa bonne humeur me faisait rêver…

- Mais je m'inquiète pour Remus … Dis-je. Je ne connais aucun loup-garou qui arrive à trouver du boulot…

- Ben s'il a dur, il pourra venir chez nous. Mais bon je le connais, il ne voudra pas qu'on l'aide…

- On verra bien … un vampire est plus fort qu'un louloup ! Dis-je, hautain.

Je regarda par la fenêtre et vit un hibou foncer vers nous. Il atterrit sur le bras du canapé et tendit la patte. Sirius prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'en alla.

- C'est qui ? Demandais-je en zappant.

- Oh l'école. Je commence lundi à … 5h ! Oh non ! Ils sont fous ! Nous faire commencer si tôt le premier jour !

- C'est un test ! Rigolais-je.

- Ouais mais quand même !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda James qui rentrait avec Lily.

- Ben, on commence lundi à … 5h du mat.

- Ouais j'ai lu la lettre … Dit James en montrant la lettre dans sa main.

- Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre les garçons… Dit Lily en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

- Et vous finissez à quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

- Aucune idée, ils ne mettent rien. Répondit James.

- Ouais et on ne pourra pas se promener avec un hibou …

- Attends j'ai une idée ! Dis-je.

J'alla dans ma chambre et revint avec 3 petits miroirs enveloppé dans un tissu noir. J'en donna un à Sirius et à James.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Sirius.

- Des miroirs communiquant. Dis-je. Enlevez le tissu et dites votre nom.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Voilà maintenant, James prononce le nom de Sirius et regarde le miroir.

- Sirius Black… WAW, pratique ! S'écria James en voyant Sirius dans le miroir.

- J'en ai aussi pour Remus et Peter. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être pratique.

- Par Merlin, ta trouvé ça où ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je l'ai fabriqué. J'avais utilisé ce moyen avec Albus à l'époque.

- Tu as utilisé quelle magie ? Demanda Lily.

- De l'Ancienne Magie et un peu de magie runique.

Le lendemain, James et Lily allèrent finir d'emménager leur appartement. Remus alla postuler n'importe où, où on cherchait du personnel. Quant à Sirius et moi, on décida de chercher quelque chose à louer.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à la maison que tu disais ? Demanda Sirius.

La demeure était en ruine, envahi par la nature. Les vitres étaient brisées et des sans-abri y avait élu domicile.

- Hé ben… ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la magnifique maison d'en temps… Commentais-je. Trouvons ailleurs.

On fit plusieurs appartements sorciers mais aucun n'était génial. On décida d'allé dans le côté moldu. On trouva un magnifique duplex. Une cuisine super équipée se trouvait à l'entrée avec une longue table à manger. Dans le salon se trouvait un immense canapé chocolat et un bar sur le côté. A l'étage se trouvait la chambre avec la salle de bain. Dans la chambre se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin et un dressing. La salle de bain possédait une baignoire à patte de lion et d'une douche.

- Un appartement comme je les aime. Commentais-je.

- Je ne savais pas que les moldus vivaient comme ça. Dis Sirius. J'adore !

On descendit et retrouva l'agent immobilier.

- Il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui, il coûte combien ? Demanda Sirius.

- 81.7712 livres. _(ndl : cela fait environ 1000euro)_

_- _C'est bon ! Dis-je. On doit signer où ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ? On n'a même pas l'argent ! S'écria Sirius alors qu'on venait de sortir de l'appartement.

- C'est bon calme toi. J'ai de l'argent moi.

- Ah oui et d'où ?

- Amour… Tu crois que j'ai été pauvre durant 3000ans d'existence… J'ai en ma possession plusieurs objet que les historiens moldus et sorciers rêvent d'avoir et donc de payer cher pour les avoir.

- Hum…

On alla chez Lily et James. Leur appartement était plus modeste que celui qu'on avait loué mais agréable. On voyait que c'était Lily qui s'était occupé de la déco comme la fait remarqué Sirius.

On resta dîner …enfin Sirius dina et on partit vers 21h. On retourna sur l'île vu qu'on pourrait emménager dans le duplex que le lendemain.

- Au moins on n'aura pas à acheter des meubles. Dis Sirius alors qu'on se couchait.

Je me blotti dans ses bras et il me caressa les cheveux.

- Tu dois partir à quelle heure toi ? Demanda-t-il

- Je commence que le 2 finalement. Albus m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de venir demain vu que les élèves n'arrivent que vers 18h. J'irais quand même faire un tour, on ne sait jamais. Et toi je dois mettre le réveil pour quelle heure ?

- Hum .. 4h ?

- 3h30 plutôt. Dis-je. Ça fait toujours mieux de venir à l'avance.

- Ouais tu as raison.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Sirius poussa un grognement de colère et balança le réveil à travers la pièce. Ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Va-y rigole toi traitresse ! Dit en se levant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour ! Rigolais-je en me couchant à sa place, profitant de la chaleur encore présente.

Il alla se doucher et revint 30min plus tard un peu moins grognon, une serviette autour de la taille.

Je le regarda s'habiller, les yeux gourmands. _Non Mina, éloigne ces pensées obscènes ! Il n'y pas le temps pour ça !..._

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en mettant une chemise blanche.

- Hum… rien. Faudrait que je te coupe un peu les cheveux.

- Ouais ils commencent à être trop longs. Dit-il en tirant sur ses cheveux qui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

- Je te ferais ça ce soir. Dis-je.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de s'habiller, il vint se coucher à côté de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Non allé il est déjà 4h30… Dis-je entre deux baisers.

- 5min … Gémit-il.

- Si tu pars maintenant, tu auras une surprise ce soir. Dis-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

- D'accord ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Il mit sa cape et m'embrassa vite fait.

- A ce soir amour ! M'écriais-je en riant.

**POV Sirius.**

Je transplana dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère et attendit James. On s'était donné rendez-vous à 4h45. L'école des aurors se trouvait dans la section des aurors au niveau 2.

James arriva deux minutes plus tard les cheveux encore humide.

- Oulà toi tu t'es levé à la bourre ! Riais-je.

- Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil … Grogna-t-il. Et toi ? c'est étonnant que tu sois à l'heure.

- Mina m'a foutu dehors…

Il rigola.

On traversa le hall du Ministère qui était quasiment vide à cette heure. On arriva dans la section des aurors et on nous dirigea vers un couloir au fond de la salle. Une 20ène de personnes attendait devant une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et on entra. Il n'y avait ni chaises ni tables, juste un tableau.

Un homme entra dans la pièce. Cet homme faisait peur. Il avait une jambe en métal, pleins de cicatrices et un œil magique qui tournoyait dans tous les sens. Il foutait la chaire de poule…

- Bonjour les jeunes, je me préfère je suis Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous materner et vous rassurer. La moitié d'entre vous sera peut-être tués ou torturés pendant l'année qui arrive. Donc, vous devrez avoir l'esprit vif en toute circonstance … VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! S'écria-t-il.

Personne n'osa broncher.

La journée fut … dure… On finit vers 17h. Et c'est exténué qu'on alla au duplex. Mina devait s'occupé de l'emménagement.

- Mina devrait être là, elle ne commence que demain.

- Tu sais, si je dérange….

- Mais non, tu vas pas rester tout seul jusqu'à ce que ta Lily finisse.

Lily avait cours jusqu'à 19h.

On monta au 1er étage et on entra.

- Amour j'ai ramené James ! M'écriais-je. Tu es là ?

- Oui une minute j'arrive. S'écria-t-elle de la chambre.

Je fis visiter l'appartement à James et on s'assit dans le salon. Mina arriva, vêtue d'une robe noire qu'elle boutonnait en descendant les escaliers.

- Alors les hommes cette journée ? Demanda-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

- crevante … Grognais-je. J'ai mal partout… On est tombé sur un de ces types ! Il fout la trouille et c'est un vrai sadique !

- A ce point ? Demanda-t-elle en nous servant du thé glacé. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil.

- Ce nom m'est familier… Dit-elle, songeuse.

- Il a remplacé mon père… Je me rappelle que mon père parlait beaucoup de lui. Il faut l'avouer, il sait de quoi il parle même si ça méthode est plutôt bisard…

- Pourquoi ?vous avez dut faire quoi ?

- Des trucs physiques. Courir, des pompes, … des trucs dans le genre. Dis-je.

- Ben c'est plutôt logique… C'est pas en restant assis sur une chaise que vous aurez les réflexes aiguisés pour contrer l'ennemi. Dit-elle.

- Facile à dire pour toi … Grogna James.

Elle rit.

- Ok, je dis plus rien mais Lily va dire la même chose ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Tu as fait quoi toi ? Demandais-je à Mina.

- J'ai dormi jusqu'à midi puis j'ai été faire un tour à Poudlard puis j'ai apporté nos affaires ici. La journée est vite passée.

- La chance …

James partit vers 18h30, voulant préparer le dîner pour Lily.

- Hum… AMOUR ! Criais-je.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle de la chambre.

- J'ai besoin d'un baiser !

- Ben monte…

- Fatigué…

Elle apparut en haut des escaliers les cheveux lâchés, vêtue d'un corset noir et rouge avec des portes jarretelles….

- Par Merlin …

- Je t'avais promis une surprise non ? Mais si tu es si fatigué … Dit-elle en faisant tournoyer un foulard rouge dans sa main.

Je me fis pas prier deux fois et monta le plus vite possible rejoindre ma belle.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !**

**Le prochain samedi soir.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ça fait du bien de se savoir lu ! **


	2. Chapitre 2 : pauvreté et testament

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Désolé, j'avais promis pour hier mais j'étais pas chez moi hier ^^' fin voilà. **

**Merci à elo-didie, à lucieblack, à becky-butterfly, à Miss-Marion, à Yzeute : je vais essayer de m'améliorer et oui j'ai oublié de nommé Anne Rice dans le disclaimer c'est vrai merci ! Je vais le faire immédiatement ! Et moi je préfère Lestat x) mdr**

**Merci les filles !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 2 : pauvreté et testament.**

**POV Remus.**

Quelle galère … ça faisait 6mois que j'enchainais boulot sur boulot… J'avais travaillé 2mois au Chaudron Baveur mais Tom avait deviné ma condition après mes absences d'une semaine tous les mois.

Sirius, Mina et James, Lily vivaient dans un monde parfait… Même Peter avait trouvé du boulot à la grande bibliothèque de Londres et un appartement. Moi, ça faisait une semaine… une semaine que j'étais à la rue…

Je n'osais pas allé les voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié. Pourtant là, je commençais à désespérer…

J'étais à Londres, dans une ruelle, à la dérive. Je marchais au hasard. Je m'assis par terre contre un mur. L'odeur était infect, ça sentait la mort mais je n'en avais cure… Je rabattis ma capuche à l'approche de gens dans la rue.

J'entendis des talons claqué bruyamment. Je releva la tête et vit une femme avec un long manteau. Une capuche dissimulait son visage. Elle toisa un homme qui se trouvait un peu plus long et alla à sa rencontre. Quant à moi, je retourna à mes pensées … Qu'allais-je faire … j'avais si faim …

J'entendis des très légers bruits de lutte et redressa la tête. La femme était penchée sur l'homme qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. L'homme s'effondra_… Et merde un vampire …_

Le vent souffla dans mon dos et la femme se tourna vers moi. En une seconde, elle me plaqua contre le mur. Elle grogna et approcha sa bouche de ma gorge. Je sentis ses crocs et elle respira mon odeur à fond…

- NOM DE DIEU REMUS !

J'étais tétanisé….

- Que …

- Remus qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? J'ai failli te tuer ! Cria-t-elle.

- Mina …

Elle enleva sa capuche et je découvris mon amie, furieuse. Elle avait encore plein de sang autour de sa bouche.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et souffla.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Je … je me promenais…

- Sérieusement …

- …

- Bon vient.

Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et on transplana chez elle.

- Sirius ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai ramené Remus, il t'expliquera. Et ne le laisse pas partir. Je repars.

Elle transplana aussi sec.

Sirius apparu en haut des escaliers, une bosse à dent dans la bouche.

Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

- Une seconde, j'arrive. Débarrasse-toi ! Dit-il.

Il revint 1min après.

- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi Mina ta ramené ainsi ? Demanda mon ami.

- Je l'ai interrompu en pleine chasse …

- Oh … Elle ta pas attaqué ?

- Non mais ça a failli …

- Tu veux un verre ? Demanda Sirius en allant vers la cuisine.

- Non merci, mon cœur commence à ralentir. Rigolais-je.

On s'assit dans la cuisine et Sirius me fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?... Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Mina est du genre à aller chasser dans les ruelles mal fréquentées. Que faisais-tu dans ce genre d'endroit ?

- Je me promenais… Dis-je, d'un ton nonchalant.

- Je vais te dire franchement. Je ne te crois absolument pas Remus. Je te connais par cœur et je vois que tu me caches quelque chose d'important. Dit-il.

_Comment avais-je pu imaginer les duper…_

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? Reprit Sirius.

- Euh … 4jours … Dis-je.

- Par Merlin ! Remus ! S'écria-t-il. On fait si peur que ça ? On est tes amis !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne en pitié…

Sirius était furieux. Il ne répondit pas à ma réponse et alla dans le frigo. Il revint avec une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise qu'il chauffa d'un coup de baguette et m'ordonna de manger. Il me servit du jus de citrouille et s'assit en face de moi.

Mina revint quand j'eu fini de mangé. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse…

- Toi que je te reprenne dans un quartier pareil et je te botte tes petites fesses de chiot ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette menace.

- Sirius arrête ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'aurais pu lui faire !

Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé Mina, je ne pensais pas … Je errais et je me suis assis là pour réfléchir sans faire attention à l'endroit où je me trouvais…

- C'est bon Remus, je me suis emportée. C'est à moi de m'excuser… Mais quoiqu'il en soit ! Tu dors ici et c'est un ordre. Ordonna-t-elle.

- D'accord … Dis-je, penaud.

- On en reparlera demain quand je serais calmé. Dit-elle avant de monté dans sa chambre.

Sirius m'improvisa un lit sur le canapé. Il fallait dire qu'il était confortable. Je m'endormis quasiment immédiatement. J'étais tellement fatigué …

Le lendemain matin, la douce odeur du café et du bacon me réveilla.

- Bonjour beau gosse ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui merci Sir'… Il est quelle heure ?

- 6h… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé si tôt. Je dois aller au boulot pour 6h30. Dit Sirius en baillant.

Je me leva et alla rejoindre Sirius à la cuisine.

- Je crois que Mina a quelque chose en tête pour toi. Dit-il en me servant du café.

- Hum … je ne mérite pas autant d'attention… Dis-je.

- Arrête un peu, tu radotes .Dit Sirius. Tien ! Voilà la plus belle ! S'écria-t-il en voyant Mina descendre les escaliers.

- Bonjour les hommes …. Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Bien dormi mumus ?

- Oui … Grognais-je. Je déteste ce surnom …

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je t'appelle comme ça. Dit-elle, souriante.

- Bon je vous laisse, je dois y allé. Pas de bêtises ! Dit Sirius, avec un ton menaçant.

Il embrassa Mina et transplana.

- Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. Dit-elle en prenant un thermos dans l'armoire. Je crois que je peux te trouver un boulot permanent.

- Lequel ? Demandais-je, septique.

- Je connais un bar qui accepterait un loup-garou. J'ai cru entendre qu'il leur manquait un barman. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Ouais mais j'ai jamais fait ça …

- Tu retiens vite, donc pour les boissons ça devrait aller. On peut aller voir juste comme ça.

- Ouais ok. Dis-je.

- Bon, je vais me doucher. Bon appétit.

_20minutes plus tard…_

- Tu as fini ? Demanda Mina en descendant les escaliers.

- Oui. Waw quelle tenue ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle portait des hautes bottes noire à talon alors une robe noire sans bretelles très courte.

- Le bar, dont je t'ai parlé, me connait en tant que la Faucheuse. Donc je dois garder une certaine image de moi. Dit-elle.

- D'accord je vois.

- Je t'ai préparé des vêtements, je les ai posés sur le lit en haut. Prend une douche aussi, tu sens le chien mouillé…

Je monta donc et pris une bonne douche. C'est vrai que j'en avais besoin … Je mis les vêtements que Mina m'avait dégoté. C'était des vêtements à Sirius. Je mis une chemise noire et un jeans noir également. Je remis mes chaussures et me regarda dans le miroir. Les habits étaient un peu grands mais ils m'allaient quand même.

- Je peux ? Demanda Mina en toquant à la porte.

- Oui, entre.

- Waw, ça te va à merveille !

Elle coiffa mes cheveux mi-longs en arrière et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- ça c'est du louloup ténébreux ! Rigola-t-elle. J'adore !

- Tu ne travailles pas toi aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

- Non, j'ai demandé une matinée de congé.

Elle me passa une cape noire et on transplana.

On arriva dans une ruelle assez miteuse recouverte de graffitis. Elle enroula son bras autour du mien et me guida au bout de la ruelle. On arriva devant un vieux bâtiment. Un escalier descendait au sous-sol. Au-dessus de la porte, un néon rouge indiquait « Bloody Kiss ». L'intérieur ressemblait à une boite de nuit humaine. Tout le mobilier était noir. On approcha du bar où se tenait un homme qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

- Tien tien la petite Mina…

- Tais-toi William, je veux voir Lestat. Est-il présent ?

- Oui, il est en haut. Dit-il. LESTAT MINA VEUT TE VOIR ! Cria-t-il.

Un homme aux cheveux blond cendré apparut 2sec plus tard, me faisant sursauter. Il s'inclina et fit un baisemain à Mina.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir belle Mina.

- Moi aussi.

- Que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je te présente Remus. Un ami très cher, il cherche du travail. Aurais-tu quelque chose pour lui ?

- Hum… Il n'est pas humain je suppose.

Le certain Lestat s'approcha de moi et m'examina du regard. Il mit un doigt glacé sur ma joue et sursauta légèrement.

- Un loup-garou, tien tien. Oui justement, un de mes barmans vient de nous quitter. Je veux bien faire un essai ce soir. As-tu déjà été barman ? Demanda Lestat.

- Oui monsieur mais pas dans ce genre d'endroit, je dois dire. J'ai surtout travaillé chez les sorciers et les moldus.

- Bien je vais te donné une liste des boissons que nous servons, tu devras la connaitre par cœur pour ce soir.

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien, alors à ce soir 21h. Dit-il. Mina, je te revois bientôt j'espère ? Reprit-il.

- Oui et j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Remus. Tu sais bien que je suis rancunière… Menaça-t-elle.

- Oh oui ne t'inquiète. Rassura le vampire.

- Bien, dans ce cas, au revoir Lestat. Passe le bonjour à David.

On s'en alla et une fois dehors je souffla un bon coup.

- ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais c'est juste qu'il fait un peu peur ton ami. Dis-je, ce qui la fit rire.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Dit-elle.

On revint à l'appartement. J'alla dormir et Mina alla à Poudlard.

Je me réveilla vers 19h. Je descendis les escaliers et me servit une tasse de thé. Je me mis à lire les ingrédients des différentes boissons que je devrais préparer ce soir. Beaucoup ressemblait à celles des moldus et des sorciers, d'autres étaient des mélanges de sang humains ou de gobelins ou encore de licorne…

_Beurk…_

J'étais en train de me préparer quand Sirius rentra, l'air préoccupé.

- Salut Patmol. Bonne journée ? Demandais-je, en descendant les escaliers.

- Euh ouais…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

Il avait une lettre en main. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé

- Mon oncle Alphard est mort… C'était le seul qui était de mon côté…

- Je suis désolé Sirius….

- Je paris que c'est eux qui l'ont tué ….

- Ta famille ? Ou les mangemorts ?

- Les deux ! Dit-il. Je suis l'unique héritier sur son testament. Reprit-il.

J'alla au bar et lui servit un verre de whisky.

- Merci … Dit-il en prenant le verre.

Mina arriva à ce moment-là, l'air énervé.

- Sales morveux ! Espèces de gosses dégénérés ! Je vais les étripés ! Sale…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe … Demanda-t-elle en allant s'assoir à côté de lui, inquiète.

- Son oncle Alphard est décédé… Répondis-je.

- Oh non …

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais y allé. Dis-je.

- D'accord, bonne chance et si quelque chose ne va pas. Pars immédiatement ou préviens-moi via le miroir.

- D'accord, à demain.

Cette première soirée se passa bien. Hormis quelques propositions de quelques vampires femelles que Lestat chassa sur le champ.

J'espère que je garderais ce boulot. Il était plutôt bisard mais bon … ma condition ne posait pas de problèmes au moins. Lestat m'avait assuré que les nuits où je ne pourrais pas venir, il me remplacerait lui-même.

Un mois plus tard, je pus me prendre mon premier appartement. Il était petit et modeste mais j'avais enfin une vie à moi, un cher moi… Je ne devais plus vivre au crochet de quelqu'un. J'étais _normal _…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews ! Reviews !**

**Prochain chapitre ce soir peut-être !**

**Bichoux ! **


	3. Chapitre 3:Conseils et bataille imprévue

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à elo-didie et Yzeute ! **

**Mais je suis quand même triste de ne plus avoir beaucoup de reviews… =(**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 3 : Conseils et bataille imprévue.**

**POV Sirius.**

- Hey Sirius, ça te dit qu'on …aille boire un verre ? Demanda James.

- Ouais ok.

On venait de finir une séance d'entrainement plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Fol Œil était sur le terrain aujourd'hui et on nous avait refilé un type qui bégayait tellement qu'on avait rien compris à ce qu'il disait… Au bout d'un moment, il a craqué et est parti en courant. Nous lâchant plus tôt, à 16h.

- Chaudron Baveur ? Demanda James.

- Ouais ok.

On transplana dans une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse et on traversa la rue commerçante recouverte de neige et quasiment vide. On était le 10 décembre. On salua Tom et on commanda 2 cafés. On alla s'assoir à une table un peu à l'écart.

- Alors de quoi tu veux parler ?

- Euh moi, rien de spécial… Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- James … n'oubli pas qui je suis…

- Rho bon d'accord. Je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose…

- Merci Tom. Dis-je alors qu'il apportait notre commande.

- Quelque chose hein ? Demandais-je.

- Euh oui …

- Allez on à pas l'après-midi.

- C'est à propos de Lily…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Lily ?

- Je voudrais … ben … je voudrais la demandé en mariage …

- Wow … rien que ça ! Rigolais-je.

- Va y moque toi … grogna-t-il.

- Mais non, je ne moque pas. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire … quelle bague choisir … enfin tu vois !

- Arrête de paniquer ! Dis-je.

- Ouais tu as raison, je dois rester zen… Je te demande à toi parce que tu es mon frère et tu sais …

- Oui oui je sais. Bon euh faudrait un truc romantique tu vois. Enfin je ne sais pas, tu vois un dîner genre…

- Je vois surtout que tu n'en sais pas plus que moi ! Rigola-t-il.

- Ben tu sais … Tu devrais peut-être demander à Mina… Dis-je. Tu sais, un avis de fille…

- Ouais tu as peut-être raison. Mais toi tu ferais comment ?

- Hum… Un dîner romantique, promenade le long de la Tamise…

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier avec Mina ?

- Ben tu sais… c'est plutôt compliqué vu qu'elle est un vampire… J'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal, tu vois.

- Mouais… mais tu sais, des fois c'est l'intention qui compte… Dit-il.

- Tu deviens philosophe ma parole ! Rigolais-je. Bon tu veux que je demande à Mina ?

- Ouais ok

Je sortis mon miroir communiquant et appela ma belle.

- Oui amour ? Répondit-elle.

- James voudrait te demander ton avis. Tien… Dis-je en tendant mon miroir à James.

- Salut Mina, j'aurais voulu ton avis pour … enfin … je voudrais demander Lily en mariage… Et je ne sais pas comment faire…

- Hé mais c'est super ! s'écria-t-elle. Lily est plutôt romantique et élevée à la moldu donc je dirais… hum … un dîner en amoureux. Le mieux ça serait que tu le fasses toi-même ! Et puis l'emmener dans un endroit romantique où tu pourrais faire ta déclaration.

- Tu vois … Dis-je.

- Ouais ouais mais je voulais être sûr de bien faire ! Se défendit-il. Et pour la bague ?

- Suis ton instinct James. Conseilla Mina. Je dois vous laisser. A plus tard les garçons, amusez-vous bien !

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Ou ça ?

- Choisir la bague !

- Maintenant ?

- Ouais ! Pendant que j'ai du temps libre…

On alla donc à la première bijouterie qu'on trouva sur le chemin de traverse. James acheta une bague en or et argent avec un petit diamant.

- Quand veux-tu faire ta demande ? Demandais-je, en sortant de la boutique.

- A noël ça serait bien non ?

- Ouais, elle va adorer son cadeau. Et n'oubli pas de bien la cacher et de ne pas oublier où tu vas la cacher…

- Euh … ouais… tu l'as garde ? Rigola James.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

- Merci frérot et fait gaffe !

- Mais oui t'inquiète. Bon on devrait rentrer avant que nos femmes s'impatientent. Dis-je.

- Ouais tu as raison. A demain !

Je transplana chez moi. Mina n'était pas encore rentrée, il était 19h… _Etrange_…_Elle rentre toujours à 18h d'habitude…_

J'alla dans la cuisine et prit le miroir dans ma cape. J'appela Mina mais j'eu aucune réponse…

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre, l'air surexcité…

**POV Mina.**

- Suis ton instinct James. Dis-je. Je dois vous laisser. A plus tard les garçons, amusez-vous bien !

J'étais sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie. Hagrid me faisait des grands signes depuis le bas de la tour. Je sauta et atterrit devant lui, provoquant un léger cratère à mes pieds.

- J'adore tes entrées ! Rigola-t-il.

- Bonjour Hagrid. Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Ben à vrai dire, tu as détecté quelques choses d'étrange dans la forêt ?

- Hum … non pourquoi ?

- J'ai retrouvé plusieurs licornes et chimères mortes ce matin….

- Yuwé ne m'a rien ce matin … c'est étrange. Je vais aller y faire un tour, on ne sait jamais. Dis-je.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-il. Je connais bien la forêt.

- C'est gentil Hagrid mais si quelque chose à tué des chimères, il n'est surement pas pacifique… Où as-tu mis les corps ?

- Derrière ma cabane. Je ne les ai pas encore enterrés, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais les examiner.

- Tu as bien fait. Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite.

- D'accord. Sois prudente. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers les portes du château.

Je m'avança vers la forêt interdite à allure humaine, examinant l'étendue d'arbres. Je ne sentais rien d'anormale… J'alla vers la cabane de Hagrid et vit les corps.

3 licornes et 2chimères étaient étendues. Elles n'avaient pas de marques de morsures ni de blessures. …_Etrange…_Elles n'avaient aucunes expressions, pas de peur, de surprises, rien…

Il me faudrait des jours pour inspecter toute la forêt …

- Ah Mina ! Je te cherchais !

- Bonjour Albus.

Il s'approcha et regarda les corps.

- Que sait-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est la question. Hagrid les a retrouvées ainsi. Dis-je en caressant la licorne.

Soudain une forme argenté vaporeuse apparue. C'était un hibou qui semblait venir d'un autre monde… un patronus.

- _Ils attaquent le Ministère, Il devrait arriver également…._

Le hibou disparu, une fois ces paroles prononcées.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh d'accord. Dis-je, ne comprenant pas tout.

On se dirigea vers les grilles, je mis ma main sur son bras et on transplana dans le hall du Ministère.

Hall qui était envahi par des mangemorts encapuchonnés. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les coins. Les aurors se cachaient derrière les statuts de la fontaine et envoyaient des sorts à l'aveuglette.

Albus lança un bouclier qui nous engloba tous les deux. Je sortis mon sabre et chercha des démons. Il n'y en avait aucun, que des mangemorts.

- Vous vous en sortirez, ce n'est que des encapuchonnés… Dis-je en rangeant mon arme.

Je sortis du bouclier et m'apprêta à transplaner lorsqu'un mangemort m'envoya un avada au milieu de mon dos. Je grogna et vit le ou plutôt la responsable…

- Qui est tu ? Cria-t-elle d'une voie aigue.

- Peut importe… J'avais justement une petite faim …

Je m'élança vers elle mais un sort me toucha. Un sort de perforation très puissant me propulsant à une dizaine de mètres, le flanc tailladé.

- Oh maitre ! Merci Maitre ! Vous êtes trop bon !

- Tais-toi Bellatrix ! Ordonna l'homme qui m'avait touché.

Il était très grand, chauve, les yeux rouge et sans nez. Il avait une peau blanche presque translucide. Il me regarda avec dégout et s'approcha de moi avec un rictus.

- Qui es tu démon ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voie doucereuse.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ça serait plutôt à vous de vous présenter.

Je me releva en me tenant le flan, dissimulant une grimace.

- Tu ne me connais pas ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Non. Dis-je avec franchise. Je devrais ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort.

- Tom ? Waw tu as changé. Rigolais-je. Ta pris un sacré coup de vieux …

- On s'est déjà rencontré ? Demanda-t-il.

- Brièvement, dans une autre vie.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Appelle-moi Mina.

- Très bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais pouvoir te tuer.

- Genre ! Rigolais-je.

Il me lança un avada que j'évitai. Sa puissance était nettement supérieure à ses sbires, je devais faire très attention.

J'esquiva ses tires pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Albus arrive avec plusieurs aurors.

- Tien le vieux fou et ses pantins! S'écria Voldemort.

- Bonjour Tom. Dis Dumbledore, poliment.

Je profita pour filer discrètement vers les statuts. Je devais l'avouer, je perdais beaucoup de sang et ma vue se brouillait petit à petit.

Je réussi enfin à atteindre les statuts et me cala entre deux aurors.

- Amie ! moi gentille ! Je n'ai pas de capuchon ! M'écriais-je alors que plusieurs aurors pointaient leurs baguettes sur moi.

- Je confirme !

- Merci, professeur McGonagall.

- De rien mais vous devriez faire plus attention. Dit-elle en montrant mes blessures.

- A vrai dire, je n'étais pas trop préparé à combattre ainsi, de façon improvisé…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de papoter mesdames ! S'écria un auror avec un œil bisard.

Je sortis un canif de ma poche et me retourna. Je visa un mangemort et le planta dans son poignet.

- Bien visée mademoiselle ! Mais où est votre baguette ! S'écria l'homme à l'œil bisard.

- Dans ma petite culotte du dimanche ! Rigolais-je.

Il s'arrêta net, incrédule. Ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Alastor ! Dumbledore a besoin de soutien ! Cria McGonagall.

Il courut vers le concerné qui luttait toujours contre Voldemort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mangemorts transplanèrent après que leur maitre soit parti.

- Hé ben … ça c'était de l'attaque surprise. Commentais-je.

- Il faut emmener les blessés à Sainte-Mangouste ! S'écria Albus.

Tous s'afféraient à rassembler les blessés et les morts. On dénombra 7mangemorts et 6 apprentis aurors morts… Attendez … Apprentis ?

- Albus ! M'écriais-je. Il y avait des apprentis ?

- Oui, on les a appelé en renforts pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas et parcouru la salle. Je n'osai respiré l'air qui devait sentir le sang à plané… J'utilisa donc ma vue. Je parcouru les morts puis les blessés.

- Sirius ! M'écriais-je.

- Mina ? Que fais-tu ici !

Sirius était en train d'aider un blessé à s'assoir. Quand il me vit paniquée, il déposa l'homme et couru vers moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je m'inquiétais, tu ne répondais pas au miroir ! Dit-il.

- Le miroir … Je …

Je fouilla mes poches et trouva le miroir qui était brisé.

- Il a du se briser pendant la bataille… dis-je. Où es James ?

- Il est parti emmené un blessé à Sainte-Mangouste. Répondit Sirius. Il n'est pas blessé.

Je sentis un regard dans mon dos. Je me retourna et vit Albus me regarder, sérieux.

- Mina, je voudrais te parler. Dit-il.

On alla un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je voudrais que tu fasses partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dit-il. Tu es une grande combattante qui connait par cœur le monde des démons et des esprits. Je voudrais que tu nous aide à combattre Voldemort.

- Cette guerre n'est pas la mienne, Albus. C'est non. Si cette mangemort ne m'avait pas attaqué et mis en rogne, je serais partie sur le champ. Je combats les démons, pas les humains.

- Réfléchis à mon offre s'il te plait.

- C'est tout réfléchis Albus, c'est non. Laisse moi à ma vie paisible. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour les démons que tu me demandes ça. N'essai pas de me manipuler Albus, je pourrais devenir méchante ….

Je n'attendis aucune réplique et m'en alla rejoindre Sirius.

- Je vais chassez vite fait et je retourne chez nous, Sirius. Dis-je.

- D'accord. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je transplana.

Lorsque j'arriva à l'appartement, je m'écroula sur le sol. J'avais chassé mais pas suffisamment et le fait de transplaner me fatiguait.

J'étais allongé sur le sol attendant quelque chose mais rien de vint alors je décida de m'endormir.

- Mina ! Réveille-toi Mina !

- Hum ?... Sirius … Qu'est ce qui a ? Demandais-je, endormie.

- Par Merlin tu m'as fait peur !

- Pourquoi …

- Tu es allongé sur le sol du salon avec une flaque de sang autour de toi…

- Ah ui c'est vrai, mon flanc. Désolé, je nettoierais tout à l'heure. Rigolais-je.

- Allez tais-toi un peu! Tu vas prendre un bon bain et au lit princesse. Dit-il en me portant.

Il me fit couler un bain brûlant et me déshabilla. Il revint avec une de mes bouteilles de sang qu'il versa dans le bain. Ça allait faire cicatriser ma plaie.

- Bien vu … Commentais-je.

- Je commence à connaitre le truc. Sourit-il. Tu m'excuse si je te rejoint pas mais le sang pour moi …

- T'inquiète. Dis-je.

Il s'assit à côté de la baignoire, trempant ses doigts dans l'eau.

C'était si agréable cette chaleur… Je sentais le sang pénétré dans ma blessure, accélérant ma cicatrisation.

- Pourquoi tant de guerres … Dis-je, plus pour moi.

- Parce que les humains sont les êtres les plus débiles qui soient.

- Hum … ça c'est sûr… Je suis même tombé sur un qui est tombé amoureux de moi, c'est pour dire.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- C'est vrai en plus ! Rigola-t-il.

_J'avais eu peur. J'avais eu peur de le perdre ce soir. J'avais réalisé le danger que Sirius allait affronter. Je voulais le supplier d'arrêter et de partir loin avec moi mais je ne le pouvais pas… Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et ça me terrorisait… _

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews reviews :D !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Veille de Noel

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Voilà, je le met en ligne que maintenant, j'ai dut travailler mardi soir et hier soir j'étais crevée x.x **

**Merci à elo-didie bien sur ! Chlo et Yzeute ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 4 : Veille de Noel.**

**POV Sirius.**

- Hum… toi tu me caches quelque chose … Dis-elle.

- Mais non. Dis-je innocemment.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul alors ?

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

On était dans notre chambre. On était le 24décembre et on s'était donné rendez-vous chez James et Lily pour le fêter ensemble.

Elle encra son regard dans le mien.

- S'il te plait … dis-moi… Supplia-t-elle.

- Roh bon ok … James va demander Lily en mariage demain. Il m'avait demandé de garder la bague, il avait peur de la perdre. Je dois lui rendre ce soir.

Je lui lança la petite boite.

- Hum jolie. Commenta-elle. Je n'aime pas trop l'or mais bon, chacun ses goûts.

- Madame la difficile… Dis-je, en mettant ma chemise.

Elle me tira la langue et mis la bague dans ma cape.

- Tu devrais aller mettre ta robe, je ne crois pas qu'une tel tenue est très conventionnelle… Rigolais-je.

Elle était en sous-vêtement. Elle grogna et alla mettre sa robe rouge et des ballerines noires.

- Au fait, tu sais qui ta fait ça ? Demandais-je en montrant la brulure dans son dos.

Ça devait être une brûlure d'avada mais habituellement, elle disparaissait en 2jours…

- Oh, c'est Voldemort. Dit-elle en mettant sa cape.

- … Voldemort ? Tu t'es battu contre lui ?...

- Oui, enfin battu …

Encore une raison de vouloir être auror …

- Tu as bientôt fini ? Demanda-elle alors que j'étais encore choqué.

- Oui, oui… Marmonnais-je en allant vers la salle de bain.

Je me regarda dans le miroir et me reprit. Je me coiffa et sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors je vous plais madame ? Demandais-je, séducteur.

- ça peut aller ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Oh tu m'as brisé le cœur… Dis-je, faussement choqué.

Elle m'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on peut y aller !

On sortit. Il n'y avait pas de vent et il neigeait. J'adorais ce temps.

On transplana dans une ruelle près de chez James et Lily. Il était 19h et les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Ils vivaient dans un quartier moldu. Les maisons étaient décorées de truc brillant.

- C'est quoi ces trucs sur les maisons ? Demandais-je.

- Ben des guirlandes électrique … Rigola-t-elle.

- Hum … Pourquoi ils mettent ça sur leur maison ? C'est idiot …. Dis-je.

- Ben c'est la tradition, et puis ça fait plus joyeux.

- Mouais…

James et Lily vivaient dans un petit appartement au 3ème étage. Au pied de l'immeuble, on vit une forme emmitouflé trainé un truc plutôt imposant.

- Hum c'est un cadavre ? Demandais-je.

- Hum plutôt … un sapin, semble-t-il. Dit-elle.

On s'approcha de l'homme qui n'était nul autre que James. Il avait un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête et une épaisse écharpe était monté jusqu'au nez. Seules ses lunettes étaient visibles.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué ce pauvre sapin ? M'exclamais-je.

Il sursauta violemment.

- Par Merlin, vous m'avez foutu la trouille ! S'exclama James.

- C'était fait exprès ! Rigolais-je. Mais dis moi pourquoi n'utilise tu pas ta baguette pour ?...

- Lily ne veut pas qu'on utilise la magie ce soir …

- … Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Va savoir … Elle veut genre, qu'on apprenne à ne pas l'utiliser à tout va… Fin soit, pour une soirée, on ne va pas en mourir. Dis James.

- Au fait, avant de monter… Tu es prêt pour demain ? Demandais-je.

- Pfff… Je crois que je vais attendre un peu… Dit-il, penaud.

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Mina.

- Ben ouais… Lily a envoyé une lettre à Servilus et il ne lui a pas répondu. Fin soit, je l'ai mal pris quand elle me l'a appris. Et elle a mal pris ma réaction alors elle boude…

- Servilus ? Rogue ? Celui qui m'avait traité de catin prétentieuse…

- Ouais… Ça avait été un pur moment… Dis-je.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de ça tien … Dit James.

- Ah ouais ! C'est vrai, tu étais avec Lily en … promenade… Rigolais-je. On était à la Grande Salle avec Remus. Rogue et Avery se sont pointés et le ton est monté comme d'habitude et Rogue a osé insulter Mina. Elle l'a plutôt mal pris et …

- Je l'ai attrapé par le col et je l'ai cloué au plafond. Dit-elle, le plus naturel possible. Excusez moi les garçons mais le froid ne me gène absolument pas mais je pense que Lily va se poser des questions…

- Oui tu as raison. Acquiesça James, en reprenant un coin du sac du sapin.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ! Merci.

- Bon ben dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous amuser. Dit Mina avec un petit sourire.

Elle monta les escaliers, nous laissant seuls face à ce sapin.

- Bon allez, je prends la base et toi le milieu. Dis-je.

Ce truc était lourd malgré les apparences. On prit 10min pour monter. On arriva à l'appartement, Mina et Remus était assis dans le canapé et discutaient. Peter était dans le fauteuil en face d'eux et avait une tasse de thé entre les mains.

**POV Mina. **

Je monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte.

- Ah, c'est toi ! S'exclama Lily en m'ouvrant. Elle portait une robe verte émeraude qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Bonsoir Lily ! Dis-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit entrer.

- Où est Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle.

- En bas, en train d'aider James. Sans magie. Précisais-je.

- Bonsoir Remus ! Bonsoir Peter ! Dis-je.

Lily prit ma cape et j'alla m'assoir à côté de Remus qui semblait très fatigué.

- Mon louloup est tout cerné…Dis-je.

- Hum … Comment va tu ma belle ? Demanda Remus en se frottant les yeux.

- Moi ça va. Toi visiblement la pleine lune a été difficile…

- Un peu…

- Et toi Peter comment va tu ? Demandais-je.

- ça va, merci.

- Yuwé n'est pas venue ? Demanda Lily.

- Non, elle est restée en permanence à Poudlard. Et puis elle n'aime pas trop se mélanger aux humains. Dis-je.

- D'accord. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux bien une tasse de thé, Lily. Répondit Peter.

- Tien, c'est nouveau ça. Commentais-je.

Dans un coin du salon, se trouvait un petit piano.

- Oui, il était à ma mère … Dit-elle en allant vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour quelque chose Lily ? Demandais-je.

- Non, merci Mina. Je vais attendre les garçons pour sortir la nourriture.

- D'accord

Les garçons arrivèrent en sueur quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hé ben dis donc Lily, tu le fait bosser ton homme ! Commenta Sirius.

- Elle a bien raison ! Rigolais-je. Je devrais faire pareil, tien….

Lily alla dans la cuisine pendant que James et Sirius se débarrassaient de leurs capes.

J'alla dans la cuisine aider Lily.

- Alors Lily, comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Bien, merci…

Je la regarda dans les yeux et elle souffla, s'adossa contre le frigo.

- On s'est disputé avec James. Son comportement contre les Serpentard m'excède ! J'ai voulu prendre contact avec un ami et il a pris la mouche !

- Il faut le comprendre Lily… On m'a dit que Rogue faisait de la magie noire et tu sais très bien que James a été élevé dans la haine de cette pratique. Et il faut dire que ses parents ont été tués par un des plus grands pratiquant….

- Oui, je sais mais il pourrait éviter de parler comme ça de lui devant moi !

- Je vais essayer de lui en parler. Dis-je.

- Merci Mina. Dit-elle et me prit dans ses bras.

Ça m'étonnait toujours. Depuis l'année passée, elle avait l'habitude de me prendre dans ses bras. Au début, ça m'avait stressé : Me retrouvé à quelques millimètres de sa carotide palpitante… Mais à force, je m'étais habituée.

Cette fois, j'eu une drôle d'impression. Je la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je mis une main sur sa tête mais ne sentit rien de spécial. Je mis ensuite ma main sur son ventre…

- Double battement … Marmonnais-je.

Elle me regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Ne dis rien à James s'il te plait… Pas maintenant, alors qu'on s'est disputé… Supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne dirais rien. Dis-je en souriant. Je suis heureuse pour vous…

Je la pris dans mes bras et on alla rejoindre les garçons avec les assiettes.

- Hé ben les filles ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Sirius.

- On parlait de sujets de filles… Dit Lily.

- Ah ouais… Marmonna Sirius, septique.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Lily qui éclata de rire et alla m'assoir entre Sirius et Remus.

Je devais l'avouer, la grossesse de Lily m'avait foutu un coup de blues… Elle avait de la chance…

Sirius sentit mon malaise et serra ma main fermement.

On discuta joyeusement pendant une petite heure et ils passèrent à table.

J'alla au piano et me mis à jouer. (_The meadow - Alexandre Desplat_ ) (ndl : Je sais… twilight mais j'adore xD)

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais. Commenta James.

- J'ai appris avant mon sommeil, avec Amadeus.

Ils allaient entamer le dessert quand on toqua à la porte. James alla ouvrir, sortant sa baguette.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment en puis-je être sur ?

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je vous ai conseillé de suivre votre cœur.

James ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer le directeur de Poudlard.

- Oh bonsoir à tous. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en plein repas. Dit-il.

Je continua de jouer. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui et je préférais garder ma concentration sur le piano.

- Que pouvons-nous pour vous professeur ? Demanda Lily.

- Ben je voulais vous parler à tous séparément mais vu que vous êtes tous réunis, ça m'évitera de faire 10 000 endroits. Rigola-t-il.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda Lily.

- Non merci, Miss Evans. Je serais bref. Je ne veux pas vous déranger d'avantage.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, les autres le suivirent.

Je rigola intérieurement.

- De quoi voulez vous nous parler ? Demanda Sirius.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il me regardait puis retourna son attention sur eux.

- La guerre contre Voldemort est de plus en plus féroce et nous recrutons des gens fiables.

- Nous ? Demanda Remus.

- L'Ordre du Phénix. Je veux vous proposer d'intégrer l'ordre et de faire partit de la résistance. Dit-il fièrement.

S'en était trop ! Comment osais-t-il ! Alors que j'étais là à côté d'eux !

J'abattis mes mains sur les touches qui se brisèrent sur le coup. Faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je grogna et me leva d'un bond.

- COMMENT OSES-Tu ? M'écriais-je.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je le propose Mina. Dit-il, ferme.

Je bouillonnais de rage. Je serrai les poings et sentit ma colère prendre le dessus. Ne voulant pas les blesser, je transplana. J'atterris en plein milieu d'une forêt abandonnée en Bulgarie. Je hurla ma rage et me défoula sur les arbres et les rochers m'entourant.

Je perdis la notion du temps. Lorsque je me calma, le soleil commençait à se lever. Je distingua des silhouettes vêtues de cape noires entre les arbres à une 100ène de mètres. Je m'approcha discrètement. C'était des mangemorts, ils suivaient un homme tel des toutous qui suivent leur maître.

Il se retourna et scruta la forêt. Je sauta en haut d'un arbre et m'assis sur une branche à une 15ènes de mètres de hauteur.

- Qui est là ? S'écria-t-il.

Comme si j'allais lui répondre….

Il lança un sort sur un arbre et s'effondra. Puis sur le mien … ce qui me fit tomber bien évidemment … Les mangemorts coururent vers moi et m'encerclèrent. Ils braquèrent leurs baguettes sur moi et Voldemort approcha.

- Tien, tien… Comme on se retrouve… Siffla-t-il.

- J'allais le dire… Dis-je, en me relevant.

- J'espérais te revoir à vrai dire ! Dit-il. J'ai appris que tu étais proche du vieux fou.

- Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Je voudrais que tu me fournisses des informations sur lui…

- Et si je le faisais, que recevrais-je en échange ? Demandais-je.

- Tu seras mon bras droit ! Tu dirigeras les démons et moi les sorciers au sang pur ! Tu pourras te nourrir autant que tu le souhaites sans limite ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je ris.

- Le rêve de tout vampire… Commentais-je. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir refuser cette proposition, je ne me mêle pas des affaires des sorciers.

- Réfléchis-y… Dit-il.

- C'est cela oui …

Sur ces paroles, je transplana. Ils n'avaient pas lancé le sort anti-transplanage, les idiots.

J'arriva dans ma chambre. Elle était vide. L'appartement était silencieux. Je descendis les escaliers et trouva Sirius couché sur le canapé, tout habillé.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et me plongea dans mes pensées, repensant à la proposition de Voldemort.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews pleaseeeee !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Disparition et décision

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Je suis triste :'( Rien ! Aucun commentaire :( **

**Pas du tout encourageant …. *pleure***

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 5 : Disparition et décision.**

**POV Sirius.**

Après le départ de Mina, la conversation avait coupé court. Albus allait revenir dans 2jours, nous laissant le temps d'y réfléchir.

J'avais cherché Mina avec Remus. On était allé dans tous les endroits possibles mais on ne la trouva pas. C'est vers 3h du matin qu'on décida de rentrer chez nous.

- Elle rentrera d'elle-même, ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta Remus.

La colère qui avait émanée d'elle m'avait terrifié. On n'avait pas compris le pourquoi mais ça concernait l'Ordre visiblement.

Je me coucha sur le canapé. Je guettai son retour mais elle n'arriva pas. Je finis par m'endormir et c'est avec un affreux torticolis que je me réveillai. Je m'étira en grognant et mes pieds touchèrent quelque chose de dur et froid. Je me redressa et vit ma belle assise à mes pied, à l'autre bout du canapé.

Elle semblait triste et résignée.

- Amour ? L'appelais-je.

Elle n'eut pas de réactions. Cela arrivait quand elle était dans ses pensées. On aurait dit une vraie statue.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui caressai la main, attendant qu'elle refasse surface. Ce qu'elle fit 5minutes plus tard.

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda.

- Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, souriant. Tu m'as foutu la trouille hier soir. On t'a cherché partout avec Remus.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais plus me contenir… Dit-elle, triste.

- Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Demandais-je.

- Je … La vie est déjà pleine de danger… Tu veux devenir auror et puis maintenant, l'Ordre…. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça…

- Tu étais au courant que Dumbledore voulait nous recruter ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je m'en doutais un peu. Il m'avait demandé de l'intégrer lors de la dernière bataille. J'ai refusé mais j'avais espérer qu'il renoncerait à vous le proposer à vous, surtout en ma présence dans la même pièce.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'intègre l'Ordre donc ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne veux pas allé à l'encontre de tes choix. Je veux que tu fasses ce qu'il te plait et ce qui te tiens à cœur. Répondit-elle.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle but un de ses thermos d'une traite.

J'étais tiraillé… Maintenant que je savais l'opinion de Mina, mon choix était devenu plus difficile… Je voulais en faire partie. Je voulais faire cesser la guerre et les meurtres. Je voulais tuer ces sales mangemorts. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre Mina.

- Mina…

- Oui ?

- Si je faisais partie de l'Ordre, tu me quitterais ? Demandais-je.

- Non, au contraire. Je te suivrais surement. Répondit-elle, sans hésitation.

- Mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas…

- Je t'aime et je veux profiter au maximum de ta présence tant que tu veux toujours de moi.

- Je voudrais toujours de toi… Je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort, voir plus si tu le souhaites… Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je dois aller chasser … Dit-elle, tout d'un coup.

Elle mit sa cape et transplana.

**POV Mina.**

- Mina ? Demanda Remus.

J'avais transplané chez lui sans m'en rendre compte. Remus vit ma stupeur et s'approcha de moi. J'avais atterrit dans son salon.

- Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout avec Sirius…

- J'étais partie me défouler…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose…

- Si tu étais dans ma situation, est-ce que tu serais prêt à condamné celui que tu aimes à une vie damnée ? Demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas facile comme choix, je dois l'avouer. Tout dépend de la situation je crois. Dit-il.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Dis-je. A bientôt Remus.

Je transplana dans une ruelle dans le Londres moldu. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ça ne me ressemblait pas tous ça… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent, qu'Il meurt… mais je ne pouvais pas le condamné à la damnation. Et puis, il veut combattre les mangemorts et intégrer l'Ordre. La mort surgit si vite...

**POV Sirius.**

- Sirius calme toi … Tenta Remus. Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Elle ne s'est jamais absenté aussi longtemps ! M'écriais-je.

Mina avait disparu de la circulation depuis 3jours et j'allai devenir fou. Je parcourais les ruelles de Londres dans l'espoir de la croiser.

On était au Bloody Kiss. J'étais venu voir Remus, s'il avait des nouvelles.

- Excusez-moi jeune homme mais vous devriez baisser votre ton. Dans le cas contraire, je devrais vous demander de sortir.

Lestat se tenait à côté de moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Ce qui me fit sursauter violemment.

- Excusez le monsieur, il est un peu désespéré. Dis Remus.

- Vous êtes un ami de Mina, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lestat.

- Je suis son compagnon, on peut dire. Répondis-je. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu d'ailleurs ? Ça fait 3jours qu'on a plus de nouvel.

- Hum non, aucune. Elle va revenir. Elle revient toujours mais au bout de combien de temps, on ne sait jamais. Répondit Lestat, mystérieux.

- Tu as été voir à Poudlard ? Demanda Remus.

- Par Merlin ! Tu as raison ! Yuwé doit savoir où elle est ! M'écriais-je.

… _Quel idiot…Comment j'avais pu oublier Yuwé !..._

Je transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il faisant nuit. Je regarda ma montre, il était 2h du matin. Je passa les grilles et scruta le parc enneigé.

- Yuwééééééé ! Criais-je. C'est Sirius !

Je vis une forme noir glissé vers moi. Un corbeau.

- _Je t'attendais… Je comptais aller te voir à l'aube… _Dit Yuwé en se posant devant moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Mina ?

- _Elle est ici en effet. En haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller... _

- Merci, Yuwé. Je vais monter la voir.

- _Attends, je vais t'emmener moi-même. Les portes sont ensorcelées. Personnes ne peut ni rentrer ni sortir sauf si on veut être pétrifié pendant une semaine._

Yuwé se transforma en hippogriffe et je monta sur son dos. On atteint la tour en moins de 30secs. Mina était debout sur le parapet, immobile. Yuwé me déposa à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas.

- _Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle s'enferme ainsi ? _Demanda Yuwé.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas si c'est du fait que Dumbledore nous a proposé un rôle plus important dans la guerre ou si c'est parce que j'ai fait allusion à ma transformation en vampire… Dis-je.

- _A mon avis… les deux. Tu es son élu. Met toi à sa place : Tu préfères voir mourir la personne que tu aimes sans pouvoir rien faire ou la tuer toi-même et la condamner à la damnation ?..._

_- …_

_- Réfléchis bien à ça jeune Sirius. Je te laisse, je dois continuer ma ronde._

Je m'approcha de Mina. On aurait dit une statue, seuls ses longs cheveux noirs volaient au gré du vent. Je lui caressa le bras. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle cligna les yeux. Je m'arrêta net.

- Mina ? Ma chérie ?

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et me regarda confuse. Je lui laissa le temps d'intégrer la réalité.

Après une longue minute, elle me sourit.

- Salut ! Dit-elle, naturel.

- Salut ! Rigolais-je, ahuri. Tu sais que tu es en haut de la tour d'astronomie et que ça fait 3jours que je te cherche partout ….

- Je suis désolé. Je devais faire le tri dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Dit-elle.

- Et maintenant, c'est bon ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je te suis où que tu ailles et advienne que pourra !

Elle descendit du parapet et je la pris dans mes bras.

- Qu'as-tu répondu à Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle, contre mon torse.

- On n'a rien répondu encore. On voulait attendre ton retour…

-Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie alors allez-y, je serais votre bodygard. Rigola-t-elle.

Je la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était sincère.

- Je suis sérieuse, amour. J'ai voulu être égoïste… mais maintenant, je me suis réveillée. Dit-elle.

- On rentre chez nous ? Demandais-je.

- Rentrons chez nous. Souri-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, on fut réveillé par des coups à la porte. Je regarda ma montre, 8h. Un dimanche en plus … _Y a des cinglés sur terre…_

_- _Tu y vas … Grognais-je.

- Nan et la galanterie t'en fais quoi ?... Grogna Mina sous la couette.

- Tant pis, ils reviendront… Soupirais-je.

Mais « ils » ne semblaient pas d'accord sur ce point et on recommença à frapper.

- Bon ok, je me dévoue… Grogna ma belle, en se levant. Mais ne t'étonne pas que je choque la personne responsable de notre réveil…

Je redressa légèrement la tête et vit qu'elle était … nue.

- Wow non c'est bon ! J'y vais ! M'exclamais-je. Pas touche à ma femme. Grognais-je.

Elle rigola et retourna sous les couvertures. J'enfila un t-shirt et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd. J'ouvris la porte pour découvrir Remus et James.

- Ah bah ! Il était temps ! On allait forcer la porte. S'exclama James.

Je les fis entrer.

- Tu l'as retrouvée ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, elle était à Poudlard en effet. Dis-je. Elle est en train de trainer au lit. Ajoutais-je en grognant.

- Tais-toi homme ! S'exclama Mina, en descendant les escaliers (habillée). J'ai voulu allé ouvrir mais tu n'as pas voulu…

J'haussa un sourcil sans prendre la peine de répondre…

On déjeuna tranquillement.

- Au fait, elle est où Lily ? Demandais-je.

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, elle est allée à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec elle ? Demanda Mina.

- Je devais vous parler. Répondis James. J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore hier soir. Il voudrait une réponse pour cet après-midi.

Il regarda Mina puis moi.

- J'accepte. Répondis-je.

- Moi aussi et toi Rem' ? Demanda James.

- Oui mais je voudrais d'abord savoir ce qu'on devra faire … Répondis celui-ci. Je sens qu'on va utiliser ma lycanthropie ... Et toi Mina ?...

- Je vous suis bien sûr. Répondit-elle, naturel.

- Et Peter ? Demandais-je.

- Il a dit qu'il nous suivrait mais il faudrait lui redemander… Répondit Remus.

James sortit son miroir communiquant et appela Peter.

- Tien salut les gars. Comment ça va ? Demanda Peter. Vous avez retrouvé Mina ?

- Salut. Oui, Sirius l'a retrouvé… Répondis James.

- Je confirme ! S'exclama Mina dans le dos de James, posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- On voulait te demander : tu es toujours d'accord pour intégrer l'Ordre ? Demanda James.

- Si vous y allez, je vous suis. Répondit Peter.

- Ok, ben rendez-vous à Poudlard, à 13h pour rendre notre décision.

- A tout à l'heure. Répondis Peter avant de couper la connexion.

- Bon je vais rentrer prendre une douche moi et dormir 1h ou 2. Dis Remus.

- Moi je vais rentrer retrouver Lily.

Les deux amis s'en allèrent nous laissant seul.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Demandais-je à Mina.

- Oui, je veux me battre contre ce salaud comme ça, on pourra vivre tranquillement. Répondit-elle avant de monté se doucher.

L'après-midi, on se rejoigna devant les grilles du château. Peter arriva 10min plus tard.

- Encore en retard Quedver ! Commentais-je.

- Ma mère m'a tenu …

- Et où est Lily ? Demanda Mina.

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle a préféré ne pas venir.

- Ok.

On pénétra dans le parc silencieux. On passa les Grandes Portes. Les couloirs étaient vides.

- Hé ben… pire qu'un cimetière… Commenta Peter.

- Mauvaise comparaison… Rigola Mina.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Peter.

- Laisse tomber ! Rigola Mina.

- Hum … euh …. Quelqu'un connait le mot de passe ? Demandais-je, une fois devant la statue phénix.

- Non… Répondirent les autres, en chœur.

- Laissez-moi passer… Ordonna Mina.

Elle posa sa main sur le bec de l'oiseau.

- Minéisa. Dit-elle.

La statue nous laissa passer.

- Comment t'a fait ? Demanda James.

- Oh je connaissais très bien Salazar. Dit-elle. Je n'ai pas toujours été un gentil petit vampire qui prend soin des sorciers. Ajouta-t-elle devant nos airs septiques.

Elle n'ajouta mots et monta les escaliers. On la suivit en silence.

Elle toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit quasiment directement.

- Oh bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le directeur.

Il nous fit entrer et fit apparaitre des chaises assez confortables.

- Vous venez pour l'Ordre, je suppose ?

- En effet ! Vous supposez bien ! Rigolais-je. Désolé… Ajoutais-je.

Mina alla derrière le bureau directorial et regarda par la fenêtre.

- On voulait vous dire qu'on était d'accord pour l'intégrer… Dis James.

- Tous ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui.

- Miss Evans également ?

- Oui, elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Répondis James.

- D'accord.

Il se tourna vers Mina.

- Toi aussi ?

Elle s'approcha du directeur et mis sa main entour de sa nuque, approchant son visage du sien. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Oui … Dit-elle. Mais je te préviens Albus. Si tu me fais un coup foireux, tu souffriras. Menaça-t-elle.

Je l'avais vu rarement comme ça mais elle me terrifiait toujours dans ces moments-là.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Dit Dumbledore.

Elle se recula et vint vers moi. Je me leva, lui laissant la place. Elle s'assit et mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Une réunion est prévue après-demain à 21h.

- Le 31 Décembre … Commenta Mina. Bonne année … Vous auriez pu la prévoir demain soir …

- Je sais mais certains membres ne pouvaient pas venir…

- Où va se dérouler cette réunion ? Demanda Remus.

- Ici même. Répondit le directeur.

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu renforces la sécurité … On rentre comme dans un moulin ici … Commenta Mina.

- Ceux qui portent la marque des Ténèbres et qui ne sont pas humains ne peuvent pénétrer l'enceinte du château. A l'exception de toi bien sur. Répondis Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi Mina peut ? Demanda Peter.

- J'ai un droit d'entrée absolu ici. Répondit-elle.

_Etrange, elle n'en avait jamais parlé de ça …_

Je regarda Remus et James qui fronçaient les sourcils également. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au courant non plus…

- Bon, excusez-moi jeunes gens mais je vais devoir vous laisser. A bientôt ! Dit Dumbledore.

Un phénix apparut et ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans un tourbillon de flammes.

- ça c'est de la sortie ! Commentais-je.

- Clair … Approuva James.

- De l'esbroufe surtout … S'il était si fort que ça, il aurait tué Voldemort depuis longtemps. Il fait le grand alors qu'il n'est pas plus fort qu'un autre. Répliqua Mina.

On repartit. Parcourant les couloirs de notre ancienne maison.

- Au fait, James. Et Lily alors ? Elle va bien ? Demanda Remus.

- Oh oui, elle a dit que c'était une indigestion. C'est vrai qu'on a mangé chez les moldu hier soir. On a mangé dans un … comment elle a appelé ça .. euh un firfoot…

- Un fastfood. Aida Mina.

- Oui c'est ça ! S'exclama James. J'avoue c'est bon mais … bisard.

Mina rigola toute seule.

- ça fait bisard de se retrouver ici tous ensemble… Commenta Peter.

- Ouais. Ça fait 6mois qu'on est parti mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait 20ans. Dis James.

- Allez, faites vos nostalgiques ! Ria Mina.

Et c'est avec les rires qu'on quitta Poudlard.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**REVIEWS SVP !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Shopping

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Désolé pour le petit retard ! **

**J'étais en panne ! J'avais les idées mais je ne savais pas comment tapé ça … fin soit !**

**Merci à elo-didie, Becky-Butterfly et lucieblack. =) 3**

**Pour le titre du chapitre … ben euh … je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre j'avoue x) **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 6 : Shopping.**

**POV Sirius.**

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? Me demanda Mina.

On était le 30, au soir. Je venais de rentrer de ma formation.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je.

- Tu fais la cuisine à la moldue … ce n'est pas normal. Généralement, quand tu fais des taches manuelles c'est que tu es préoccupé. Et de plus, je te parle depuis 5min sans que tu ne m'écoutes.

Elle était en train de réparer une robe, assise sur le canapé.

- Oh excuse-moi, je suis juste …fatigué.

- Est-ce l'histoire de Salazar qui te perturbe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle, vaincu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sirius. Je n'ai toujours pas été comme ça. Avant mon sommeil, j'étais plutôt … comment dire… démoniaque. A l'époque, j'avais un manoir près de Londres. Près de ma demeure se trouvait un cimetière. J'aimais aller là-bas pour chasser, fin soit… Et alors qu'un jour, j'étais assise sur une tombe. Un sorcier s'approcha de moi. Il avait un air dur et cruel. Ce que j'aimais à l'époque chez un homme. On a fait connaissance. Il était venu dans ce cimetière pour créer des inferis pour protéger sa demeure. Je l'ai aidé et je l'ai suivi jusqu'au lieu où allait se construire Poudlard. Je les ai aidés, on peut dire. J'ai peuplé la forêt qui entourait le domaine et d'autres petits trucs.

- C'est étrange, on ne parle pas de toi dans les livres.

- C'est logique plutôt. Tu crois que les sorciers accepteraient qu'un vampire ait aidé à la réalisation de Poudlard ?

- Vu comme ça …

- Tu as d'autres questions ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant non. Dis-je en souriant. Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre si je te posais la question…

- Je ne mords pas pourtant ! Dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Haha très drôle…

- Au fait, James compte faire sa demande quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bonne question… Il n'arrête pas de repousser. Prétextant que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- A force de reculer, il n'y arrivera jamais… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Au fait, je dois aller en cours demain…

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, Fol Œil nous a dit que la guerre ne prenait pas de vacances …. Dis-je. MAIS ! Je suis là le 1er tout de même !

- Mouais…

- Bon, je vais me coucher. Tu viens ? Demandais-je.

- Je vais aller chasser avant.

- D'accord, sois prudente. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle mit sa cape et transplana.

J'alla prendre une bonne douche chaude et alla au lit.

Mina allait bientôt rentrer. J'éteigna la lumière et m'endormis immédiatement.

Je sentis vaguement les couvertures bougées et deux bras froid entourer mon torse. Je me coucha sur le dos et l'emprisonna dans mon étreinte.

Il me semblait que ça faisait une minute que je m'étais endormi.

Des coups à la fenêtre résonnaient dans la chambre.

Je grogna de frustration.

- On nous attaque ? Marmonna Mina.

- Un hibou attaque la fenêtre …Grognais en levant légèrement la tête.

Elle grogna et l'oiseau s'arrêta net.

- Tu as intérêt que ce soit urgent… Grogna-t-elle au rapace.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou lui tendit sa patte, méfiant. Mina prit la lettre et il partit au plus vite.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Marmonnais-je.

- Tu dois te rendre au Ministère immédiatement. C'est un ordre de Fol Œil. Dit-elle.

- Une attaque ? Demandais-je.

- Possible …

Je me leva et m'habilla vite fait d'un jeans et d'un pull. Mina me passa ma cape pendant que je mettais mes chaussures.

Elle m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime

- Moi aussi, sois prudent. Dit-elle.

Je transplana dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, baguette dégainée.

- Bien monsieur Black ! S'exclama Maugrey.

Je regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait que 5 ou 6 étudiants dont James.

- Me dites pas que c'était un test … Grognais-je.

- Et si ! Et vous 6, vous avez réussi le premier examen. Les autres ne pourront pas continué ! Déclara-t-il. Si, en effet, il y avait eu une attaque. On aurait dut compter que sur vous 6.

Soudain, il jeta un sort à James. Celui-ci, le contra facilement.

- Très Potter ! Vous avez compris ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! S'écria-t-il. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

James vint me voir. Il avait l'air crevé.

- ça va vieux ? Demandais-je.

- Mouais, Lily a encore été malade … Dit-il, penaud.

- C'est bisard quand même …

- Ouais… Elle n'arrête pas de dire que, d'ici quelques jours, ça ira mieux mais bon …

- Allez à … tout à l'heure. Dis-je en regardant ma montre.

Il était 5h du matin ….

Je transplana dans la chambre. Mina était assise en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux fermés.

- Tu médites ? Demandais-je.

- On peut dire ça… Je t'attendais surtout. Dit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Je me remis en boxer et alla l'embrasser dans le cou.

- _Il arrive_ … Dit-elle, avec une drôle de voix.

- Qui ? Demandais-je.

- _L'élu arrive_ ….

Je me mis devant elle. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et la secoua légèrement.

- Mina ! M'écriais-je. Réveille-toi !

Elle tomba en arrière. Je la rattrapa et la posa délicatement sur le lit.

Elle dormait …

- Par Merlin …Murmurais-je.

Je ne pus me rendormir… Et c'est complètement endormi que j'arrivai au Ministère le lendemain.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas m'être rendormi… Commenta James.

On arriva dans le quartier des aurors où les autres étudiants attendaient devant la salle de cours.

- Hey, Kingsley ! Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on n'entre pas ? Demandais-je.

- Ben, la porte est fermée et il y a personne dans les bureaux…

- Bonjour messieurs ! Je m'appelle Rufus Scrimgeour. Je suis là pour vous avertir que vous n'avez pas cours aujourd'hui. Les aurors ont été mobilisés donc vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! S'exclama un homme au regard doré et un visage dur.

On ne se fit pas prier. On fit demi-tour.

- Tu viens prendre un café à la maison ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais ok. Lily doit encore dormir.

On transplana dans le salon. Tout était silencieux. Mina devait encore dormir.

- Mina ? M'écriais-je.

Aucune réponse. Je monta à la chambre. Elle était vide. Je m'approcha du lit et vit un mot.

_« Bonjour amour, je te laisse ce mot au cas où… je suis partie voir Lily, elle m'a demandé de venir. Je t'aime… » _

- Alors ? Demanda James alors que je descendais les escaliers.

- Elle est partit voir Lily. Dis-je.

Après avoir bu notre café, on alla d'installé sur le canapé. Canapé si … confortable….

Ce sont des rires qui me réveillèrent.

- ça mériterait une photo !

- Je pense aussi ma chère Lily !

J'ouvris mes yeux en grimaçant en entendant le flash.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Grognais-je.

Je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. James avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et ronflait légèrement.

- Vous êtes si mignon tous les deux ! Rigola Lily.

Je frappa James avec un coussin. Il sursauta violemment et tomba par terre.

- Hé ben, si des mangemorts nous attaquent, on sera rassuré avec toi ! Commentais-je.

- Bonjour mesdames ! M'exclamais-je, en me levant.

J'embrassai ma belle tendrement.

Lily alla voir James. Celui-ci se frottait la tête, il avait percuté la table basse en tombant.

- Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici au lieu d'être en cours ? Demanda Mina.

- Pas de cours. Les aurors étaient mobilisés aujourd'hui. Répondis James.

- Ca vous dit d'allé se promener avec nous sur le chemin de traverse ? Demanda Lily.

- Ouais pourquoi pas … Il est quel heure ? Demandais-je.

- 16h. Répondis Mina.

- QUOI ? S'écria James. On a dormi aussi longtemps ?

- On dirait ! Rigolais-je.

- Je vais chercher mon manteau ! Dis Mina avant de monter dans la chambre.

On transplana à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faisait soleil. Mina dut donc mettre sa capuche et remonté son écharpe. On voyait légèrement ses yeux bleus. Elle me tendit une main gantée que je pris avec plaisir. On rejoigna Lily et James.

**POV Mina.**

On flâna de boutique en boutique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous se pressaient pour acheter les dernières petites choses pour le réveillon. Lily voulut aller chez Mme Guipure, s'acheter une nouvelle robe. Lorsqu'on entra dans la boutique, seul 3personnes s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Tu as une idée précise ? Demandais-je.

- Non pas trop… Dis Lily, en fouillant les rayons.

- Je dois aller m'acheté des plumes. Dis Sirius. Tu viens avec moi James ou tu préfères attendre que ces dames ai fini ?

- Va-y, dis qu'on vous embête… Critiqua Lily.

- C'est clair… Ajouta Mina, en regardant une robe verte émeraude.

- Je te suis. Dis James. A plus les plus belles !

- Va-y, rattrape-toi ! Ria Mina.

Les garçons sortirent de la boutique, nous laissant toutes les deux.

Lily finit par trouver une robe noire. En allant vers le comptoir pour payer, on passa devant le rayon bébé. Le rayon ressemblait à celui d'un magasin moldu hormis le fait que les dessins bougeaient.

- Tu comptes lui annoncer quand ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas … A chaque fois, je pense que c'est le bon moment et puis …

Je soupira.

Je pris une grenouillère de nouveau-né rouge avec un petit lion qui courait (en vrai) un peu partout.

- Il plairait à James celui-là ! Rigolais-je. Gryffondors à 100%

Elle le prit dans ses mains et le regarda pendant une bonne minute. Elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire et l'ajouta à sa robe.

- Tu ne prends rien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je préfère acheter chez les moldus ou encore les faire moi-même.

Lily alla payer. Elle rétrécit les sacs et les mit dans sa poche.

- Je me demande où sont les garçons… Dit Lily en scrutant la rue.

A peine, ces paroles prononcées que je sentis mes intestins se tordre et mes oreilles bourdonnées. Un silence assourdissant m'enveloppa. Lily s'était tournée vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Elle prit ma main, inquiète.

Un nuage noir apparut dans le ciel et fonça vers nous. Je pus réagir enfin et attrapa Lily par la taille. On plongea au sol. Il y eu une énorme explosion, détruisant la façade de la boutique de Mme Guipure. Des cris de terreur retentirent.

Le nuage se dissipa, dévoilant une 20ène de mangemorts masqués. Ceux-ci commencèrent à envoyer des sorts à tout-va. Un me frôla la joue. J'aidai Lily à se lever et on se dirigea vers la papèterie main dans la main. Lily lança un bouclier pour nous protéger des projectiles.

Soudain, Lily, qui était derrière moi, trébucha. Brisant le charme du bouclier par la même occasion. Un mangemort qui avait assisté à la scène, n'hésita pas et nous envoya un sort de couleur rouge. Je me mis devant Lily, recevant le sort de plein fouet. Ce n'était qu'un stupéfix. Je sentis une certaine raideur dans ma poitrine qui disparut en quelques secondes.

Je montra les crocs en grognant malgré moi. Le mangemort surpris, resta quelque seconde raide comme un piquet. Il reprit contenance et recommença à lancer des sorts vers moi. Je sortis mon arme et contra le plus de sorts possible. Lily se releva, le regard déterminé. Elle attaqua le mangemort avec férocité. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi…

- Tu m'aides ou tu prends racine ? S'écria-t-elle.

- J'hésite encore ! Riais-je en sautant sur l'attaquant, l'assommant.

Plusieurs mangemorts avaient assistés à notre attaque. Trois s'approchèrent, menaçant. J'enleva mon écharpe mais garda ma capuche.

- Oh, deux jolies petites filles perdues… Dis un mangemort d'une voie grave.

- C'est un vicieux et un sadique lui, j'en mettrais ma main à couper … Dis-je à Lily qui rigola.

Le concerné, qui avait visiblement entendu, grogna et nous attaqua avec force.

Les deux autres le copièrent.

Je me déplaça le plus vite possible pour me retrouver derrière eux. J'assomma un et brisa le poignet droit d'un autre, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Le dernier, à la voie grave, se retourna vers moi. Il me planta un couteau dans la gorge.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas regardé son autre main ! Quelle idiote !_

Je mis ma main sur la blessure pour arrêter le jet de sang. Il avait touché la carotide ce c.. Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il fallait que je rejoigne Lily et qu'on se tire …

J'entendis vaguement crier mon nom mais ma vision se brouilla et les bruits devinrent indistincts. Je sentis le sol en pierre sous mes genoux. Je sentis un autre sort frappé ma poitrine. Un doloris. Habituellement il m'aurait quasi rien fait mais là, il fut… très douloureux.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je releva légèrement la tête. Quatre mangemorts m'avaient lancé le sort en même temps… J'essaya de trouvé Lily. Elle était allongée derrière eux, stupéfixiée.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire…

Je compressais toujours la blessure. Je me relevai, inconsciente des sorts qu'on me lançait. Je fis le vide. Plus aucun bruit, plus de douleur. Je me concentrai sur ma blessure qui se referma. J'éloignai le côté humain pour faire ressortir le démon. Je détestais faire ça car je pouvais perdre le contrôle mais là …

Je sentis mes forces augmentées et des veines noires sortirent autour de mes yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, un sourire meurtrier aux lèvres. Les mangemorts reculèrent.

Je laissa ma puissance se déployer. Je me lécha les lèvres. Savourant déjà le futur festin. Je m'élança vers eux et arracha la gorge de l'homme à la voie grave. Il hurla deux secondes avant de s'effondrer.

- On ne touche pas à mes amis… Grognais-je.

Je tua les trois autres et me retourna vers Lily toujours ligotée. Je sentis un regard dans mon dos. Je me retourna et reçu un doloris en pleine tête. Pas puissant néanmoins. Je sentis des vagues crampes. Je ris et fonça sur mon agresseur. Je sauta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Je mis à califourchon sur lui et lui entailla le cou légèrement avec mon index, savourant sa souffrance et sa peur.

- Je veux voir la peur dans tes yeux… Murmurais-je.

Je planta mes ongles dans sa poitrine. Il ne cria pas cependant. Ca me frustrait. J'enleva son masque…

J'en resta pétrifié…

Il me lança un regard noir, haineux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dans tous les sens…

- Mina ! Cria-t-on.

Lily courut vers moi accompagnée de James et Sirius.

- Tu … Commenças Sirius.

Il se figea en voyant le mangemort.

- ça ne m'étonne même pas… Dit-il.

Lily avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Comment peux-tu faire ça Severus ? Hurla-t-elle.

Le concerné resta impassible.

Je me leva. Sirius voulu m'approcher mais je recula. J'étais encore trop instable. Il comprit et se retourna vers Rogue. James avait pointé sa baguette sur lui et Sirius fit de même.

Je regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus de mangemorts. Des aurors étaient là en train de rassembler les blessés.

J'alla m'assoir le long du mur à côté et ferma les yeux. Reprenant mes esprits et mon calme. J'entendis un Pop. J'ouvris les yeux. Rogue avait disparu.

- Il a transplané cette vipère ! Ragea James.

- Vous semblez si surpris … Commentais-je. Pourtant, vous auriez dut vous en douter non ?

Lily pleura et James la réconforta.

- Tant que ça ne nous touche pas personnellement, on ne réalise pas qu'elle existe vraiment … Dis-je.

Lily arrêta de pleurer et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

Sirius regarda ma blessure au cou qui s'était légèrement ré ouverte. Il prit mon écharpe qui gisait à deux mètres et m'entoura le cou. Je remarqua seulement une blessure à son bras gauche.

- Tu es blessé ! Dis-je en me levant.

Je leva sa manche. Une profonde entaille allait de son coude jusqu'à son épaule.

- On a abimé mon homme … Dis-je, triste.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Ca va faire une belle cicatrice ! Dit-il, fière.

- Tu parles, tu vas devenir comme Fol Œil ! Railla Lily.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh… quand même pas … Dit-il.

- Vous êtes blessés ? Demanda un homme à la crinière de lion.

- Mr Scrimgeour ! S'exclama James. Non, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles…

Le regard onyx de l'auror me fixa quelques secondes.

- Qui a tué ces mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi. Dis-je.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas une sorcière pour avoir infligé de telles blessures. Commenta-t-il.

- En effet.

- Vous êtes ?

- Mystère, mystère… Riais-je.

De toute évidence, on n'osait pas lui répondre ainsi d'habitude. Son regard était furieux.

- Je suis un vampire. Répondis-je.

- Et vous vous promenez en plein jour ? Demanda-t-il, septique.

- J'ai ma capuche, mes gants et mon écharpe qui me protègent. Cela me suffit. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir vous quitter. Bonne soirée ! Dis-je avant de transplaner à l'appartement.

J'alla m'assoir sur le canapé, attendant les autres. Mais personnes ne vint. _Etrange… _

Cela faisait 30min que j'étais partie. Je pris mon miroir et appela Sirius. Il mit un certain temps à répondre. Il avait du sang sur le visage.

- Sirius ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce sang ? M'écriais-je.

- C'est James ! Un des mangemort que tu avais blessé s'est réveillé et à lancer un sort de perforation à James juste quand tu es partie. Il l'a reçu en plein ventre. Dit-il essouffler.

- Vous êtes où là ?

- A Sainte-Mangouste. Lily est restée avec lui. Vu qu'elle est étudiante ici, elle a put rester.

- Tu n'as rien toi ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Je suis encore trop instable pour résister à l'odeur du sang … Dis-je, contrit.

- D'accord, ma chérie. Soigne-toi en attendant. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te préviens.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi

**POV Lily.**

Tout s'était passé si vite …. Mina qui transplane. Le mangemort assommé qui remue à côté de moi. Un sort qui me frôle la main. James qui me pousse violemment et qui le reçoit de plein fouet. Tout ce sang …

- James ! Reste avec moi ! Criais-je.

Sirius courut vers lui et pressa sur la blessure. Scrimgeour pétrifia le mangemort.

Je n'attendis pas les secours. Je pris la main de Sirius et celle de James et transplana à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était l'effervescence dans le hall mais un guérisseur nous vit et courut vers nous.

- Il a reçu un sort de perforation en plein abdomens. S'écria Sirius.

James avait les yeux mi-clos et il perdait énormément de sang.

- Miss Evans, c'est ça ? Demanda le guérisseur.

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- D'accord, vous pouvez venir mais vous devrez attendre ici. Dit-il en montrant Sirius.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

Le guérisseur fit apparaitre une civière et mit James dessus. Il la fit léviter et courut vers une salle au fond du couloir.

Je le suivis. On entra dans une salle éclairée et un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une armoire se trouvait à côté avec des centaines de fioles.

Il cria de l'aide et deux autres guérisseurs arrivèrent au pas de course.

Ils sortirent plusieurs fioles et les mirent à côté de James. Ils commencèrent à mettre un liquide de couleur rose sur la plaie béante.

James était blanc comme un mort…

- Il faut qu'il boive ça. Dit un guérisseur en me tendant une fiole au contenu rouge écarlate.

Je mis un bras derrière la tête de James.

- Bois ça… s'il te plait James… Suppliais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Reste avec moi … reste avec nous … Ton fils a besoin de toi !

Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et bus le contenu en grimaçant.

- Voilà ça devrait aller… Dit le premier guérisseur, en serrant le bandage. Il peut rester ici, les autres chambres sont prises.

Les deux autres guérisseurs nettoyèrent d'un coup de baguette et sortirent de la chambre.

- Vous avez été attaqué sur le chemin de Traverse ? Demanda le guérisseur.

- Oui. Par des mangemorts.

- Une vraie hécatombe … Murmura-t-il. Faut attendre que les potions agissent et ensuite il devra manger.

- D'accord…

Il sortit de la chambre.

J'enleva les lunettes de James. Et le couvrit avec les couvertures.

Sirius arriva deux minutes plus tard, inquiet.

- Alors ? le type a dit que ça aillait … C'est vrai ?

- Oui … Soufflais-je.

- Ca va aller toi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il s'approcha de moi juste au moment où je m'effondrai. Mes jambes m'avaient lâchée. Il m'aida à m'assoir sur une chaise à côté du lit et s'agenouilla près de moi.

- Désolé, c'est juste que … ça fait beaucoup … Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Mina va bien ?

- Oui, elle est chez nous. Elle se calme.

On resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Sirius avait fait apparaitre une chaise et me tenait la main.

Je sortis les sacs de ma poche et leurs rendit leurs tailles d'origine. Je sortis le pyjama et caressa le tissus.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Sirius.

Je lui passa le vêtement et il en resta bouche bée.

- Je comptais lui annoncer ce soir … murmurais-je.

- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Je vais être tonton !

Il avait un grand sourire.

- Oui ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- James papa … Souffla-t-il, en se rasseyant. Félicitation Lily ! Je suis trop heureux pour vous ! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Mina avait raison… Dis-je. A force d'attendre le bon moment, il n'arrive jamais…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre … euh samedi normalement. **

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews pleaseeeee !**

**^(°..°)^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Première réunion

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci :**

**à elo-didie bien sûr ! Qui me suis depuis le début 3**

**à Becky-Butterfly : oui je sais beaucoup d'attaques ^^' mais j'essais de me mettre dans l'époque et de ce qu'on dit les livres. C'est une époque sombre **_**presque**_** comme le contexte du 7****ème**** livre. Et on sait que les Maraudeurs ont été impliqués dans cette guerre sauf peut-être Remus. **

**À Punk0613 et GClaire de m'avoir ajouté dans leurs favoris. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 7 : Première réunion. **

**POV Remus. **

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je. James est à Sainte-Mangouste ? Que s'est-il passer ?

Il était 19h et Sirius m'avait appelé via le miroir. Son visage était recouvert de sang. Mais un immense sourire éclairait son visage.

- On s'est fait attaqué sur le chemin de Traverse et James a été blessé mais tout va bien maintenant. Il devrait pouvoir rentrer demain. Répondit-il.

- Et pourquoi souris-tu comme un idiot alors que ton frère a été blessé ? Demandais-je.

- On va être tonton ! S'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ? Lily ?

- Oui !

- C'était ça alors …

- De quoi ?

- Avant-hier, je l'ai croisé et j'avais vaguement perçu un double battement de cœur. Ça explique tout… Dis-je, pensif. Et Mina ? Où est-elle ? Demandais-je.

- Elle est chez nous. Elle devait se calmer et se nourrir. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Et pour la réunion ? Demandais-je.

- Ah oui ! Dumbledore a dit qu'on n'était pas obligé de venir vu les circonstances.

- D'accord, je viendrais voir James demain matin ou tout à l'heure. Je vais aller prévenir Peter.

- Ok, à plus tard !

Sirius disparut du miroir.

J'alla dans ma chambre et pris ma cape. Je l'enfilai et me contempla dans le miroir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Lily enceinte… James devait être le plus heureux des hommes…

Je sortis de l'appartement. Il faisait un froid glacial. Je marcha quelques mètres et m'engouffra dans une ruelle. Je transplana devant l'immeuble de Peter.

Je sonna mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je pris mon miroir et l'appela mais j'eu aucunes réponses. _Etrange…_

Je transplana devant la maison de sa mère. Mais il n'y était pas. Je décidais donc d'aller directement à Poudlard, où on devait se retrouver. Il était 8h45 quand je vis un homme de petite taille encapuchonné, approché des grilles.

- Bonsoir Remus, les autres ne sont pas encore là ?

- Salut, Pet'. Je t'ai cherché partout. Où étais-tu ? Demandais-je.

- J'étais au boulot, je voulais faire une recherche. Mais pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa capuche.

Il avait l'air fatigué.

- James a été blessé lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse. Il y avait Mina, Lily, Sirius et James. Ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on ne devait pas venir, vu les circonstances. La réunion a été reportée.

- James ! C'est grave ? S'écria-t-il.

- Non, il est hors de danger. Et puis, il y a une autre nouvelle ! Dis-je, avec le sourire.

- On va être tonton !

- Lily ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

- Oui.

- Par Merlin ! J'irais les voir demain matin. S'exclama-t-il. Bon ben…Je vais rentrer, je dois compléter des dossiers.

- D'accord, bonne soirée Quedver.

Je transplana à Saint-Mangouste. L'odeur de rouille m'assaillit. Le sang.

Je trouvai Sirius et Mina dans la salle d'attente. Celle-ci avait sa tête entre ses mains, Sirius lui parlait à voix basse.

- Salut vous deux ! Dis-je, en m'asseyant à côté de Mina. Une froideur se dégageait d'elle.

- ça va Mina ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- Elle est encore un peu instable. Répondit Sirius. Tu as prévenu Peter ?

- Oui. Je l'ai cherché partout. Ni chez lui, ni chez sa mère. Devine où il était…

- Au boulot ?

- Ouais…

Mina releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient presque blancs. De légères veines noires étaient visibles autour de ses yeux.

Plusieurs guérisseurs qui passaient par là, la regardèrent d'un mauvais œil.

Sirius lui rabattit sa capuche. Elle le regarda.

- Tu aurais pu te laver la figure. Dit-elle.

Elle déchira un bout de son écharpe.

- Tu peux me mettre un peu d'eau dessus ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai. Elle enleva les traces de sang.

Lily arriva souriante quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonsoir Remus. Dit-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras. Ils ont fini de changer son pansement, vous pouvez venir.

- Au fait Lily, il est au courant James pour … ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, je lui avais mis le pyjama entre ses mains. Vous auriez vu sa tête ! Rigola-t-elle.

On entra dans la chambre. James tenait toujours le petit pyjama dans sa main.

- Salut les gars ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais être papa !

On éclata de rire devant son sourire niais. On s'assit sur des chaises qu'on conjura sauf Mina qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

- Dites vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'on avait plutôt la poisse ces derniers temps ? Rigola Sirius.

- Je l'ai vaguement senti passé … Dis James, avec une grimace.

- Alors le futur papa, les guérisseurs ta dit quand tu sortais ? Demandais-je.

- Demain après-midi. Vu que Lily pourra continuer à changer le bandage, ils veulent bien me laissé sortir plus tôt. Répondis James.

- Il faut dire qu'ils sont surchargés et qu'ils manquent de places… Ajouta Lily.

Vers 21h, on décida de laissé James se reposer.

Mina était restée silencieuse. Même en sortant, elle ne dit mot. Elle avait le regard triste, quelque chose la tourmentait.

- Tu veux parler ? Lui demandais-je en sortant de la chambre.

Elle me regarda.

- Sirius ? Appela-t-elle.

- Oui amour ?

- Rentre, je dois parler à Remus. Je te rejoins.

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

On sortit. La rue commerçante moldue était vide et il recommençait à neiger.

- Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, en m'arrêtant. D'habitude, tu te calmes beaucoup plus vite…

- Je… Je craque Remus. Je suis heureuse. Mon but est de rendre heureux Sirius. Et…

- Et ?

- Il veut une famille… Je le ressens. Quand j'ai vu sa tête lorsqu'il a appris la grossesse de Lily. Et moi je ne peux pas lui apporter ça ! Il gâche sa vie avec moi …

Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Sirius est fou amoureux de toi. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi. La consolais-je. Si tu partais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

Elle pleura pendant un bon quart d'heure.

- Oh non, ta cape… Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Désolé…

- ça se lave t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je en souriant.

Elle se recula et respira à fond. Les fines veines noires disparurent et ses yeux redevinrent bleu azur. Elle se frotta les joues et sourit.

- ça va mieux ! Merci énormément Remus. Dit-elle, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

On se dit au revoir et on transplana. Je rentra chez moi un peu mélancolique.

_A condition que je trouve ma moitié… Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant qui souffrirait de lycanthropie à cause de moi…_

**POV Mina **

Lorsque je rentra chez nous, Sirius était sous la douche. J'enleva mon manteau et le déposa sur le fauteuil dans la chambre. J'alla dans la salle de bain et l'observa derrière la vitre de la douche. La bué le rendait flou. Il se figea et tourna la tête.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

- Tu parles d'un futur auror… Commentais-je.

Il passa la tête à l'extérieur et me sourit.

- J'en ai plus pour longtemps. Dit-il avant de retourner dans la cabine.

J'alla dans la chambre et enleva mes chaussures.

- ça va ma puce ? Me demanda Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches.

- Oui oui. Dis-je en m'asseyant au pied du lit.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et pris ma main.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que oui. Répondit-il en fronçant les yeux. Et toi ?

- Tu crois que tu serais toujours vivant si je ne t'aimais pas ? Rigolais-je.

- C'est cette histoire de grossesse c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- …

- Je veux être avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre autrement. Je préfère vivre heureux le restant de ma vie avec mon amour, que quelques années avec quelqu'un d'autre que je n'aimerais pas, rien que pour avoir des enfants.

Il me caressa les cheveux tendrement et m'embrassa.

- Dire que je voulais sortir ce soir pour fêter le nouvel an. Dit-il. Mais vu comme je suis crevé…

- Pareil… Soupirais-je. On dirait un vieux couple ! Rigolais-je.

J'enleva ma robe et on se coucha. On s'endormit immédiatement, dans les bras de l'autre.

Deux jours plus tard, on alla à Poudlard pour la réunion. Il était 22h.

- Poudlard, Poudlard… Soupira James. Dire que je pensais ne plus venir avant plusieurs années…

On ne rencontra personne. Même pas miss Teigne. On arriva à la statue phénix. Je prononça mon nom et on monta les escaliers. On entendit de vague murmure à travers la porte. Je toqua et la porte s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil. Il parlait avec une femme au visage rond et les cheveux noirs coupé court.

- Alice ! S'exclama Lily.

- Lily ! Sourit la certaine Alice.

Devant mon air interrogatif, Sirius m'expliqua qu'Alice était une amie de Lily. Elle avait un an de plus qu'eux.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir entier Mr Potter ! S'exclama Albus.

- Moi aussi ! Rigola le concerné.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Reprit le directeur. Veuillez me suivre…

On le suivit dans une salle caché derrière une tapisserie. Une salle qui faisait la moitié de la Grande Salle. Une 20ène de personnes étaient assissent autour d'une grande table ovale.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous présente Lily Evans, Mina Cullen, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Déclara Albus.

Il nous présenta. Il y avait Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, le professeur Flitwick, Alice et son mari Franck Londubat, Edgar Bones, Alastor Maugrey, Caradoc Dearborn, Abelforth Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Marlène McKinnon, …. Et d'autres dont je ne me souviens plus, je l'avoue.

- Notre mission est principalement d'espionner, de recruter et d'intervenir le plus souvent possible durant les attaques. Reprit-il.

Remus, qui était assis à côté de moi, se tendit. Il redoutait ce moment. Il avait peur que Dumbledore lui demande d'espionner d'autres loups-garous.

- Pour l'instant, je vous demanderais juste d'intervenir aux attaques. Nous dit-il.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Mina ? Tu devines ce que je vais te demander ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Albus. Je surveillerais le côté démoniaque.

- Et vous monsieur Lupin ?

- Je suis désolé Professeur Dumbledore mais non. Répondit Remus, direct.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Franck Londubat.

- De ma lycanthropie. Répondit Remus.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre le regarda, stupéfait. Et nous de même. Il ne l'avait jamais dit ouvertement et encore moins à de parfait inconnus …

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent, inquiets.

- Et moi, je suis un vampire. Comme ça, on est clair. Dis-je, en posant ma main sur le genou de Remus.

- Je comprends, je n'insisterais pas. Répondit Albus.

Ensuite, il nous expliqua les missions de chacun. Il demanda les nouvelles auprès de Dorcas Meadowes et Edgar Bones. Ceux-ci étaient des espions. Dorcas était la petite amie d'un des mangemorts et arrivait facilement à avoir des infos. Mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose. Voldemort était de plus en plus discret et absent.

La réunion se finit vers 0h. Dumbledore me demanda de rester encore un peu. Les Maraudeurs et Lily restèrent également.

- Bien. Mina, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, Albus.

- Aurais-tu déjà entendu le terme horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Oui, vaguement. Dis-je. C'est de la magie noire.

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

- Il me semble que c'est un procédé pour être « immortel ». On divise son âme en deux, qu'on cache dans des objets la plupart du temps.

- Comment ça, diviser son âme ? Demanda Sirius.

- Tuer divise l'âme, la déchire. Ceux qui font ça sont condamnés à la damnation… Dis-je.

Albus me regarda intensément.

- Tom ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai des craintes à ce sujet oui, mais rien de concret, je dois dire. J'espère me tromper…

Un ange passa.

Je regarda Sirius, qui s'endormait sur place. Je souris.

- Bon, on va y aller. Dis-je. Il est tard.

- D'accord, bonne nuit à tous. Dit le directeur.

On traversa les couloirs silencieux. On rencontra Miss Teigne et Rusard. Mais celui-ci émit que quelques grognements incompréhensibles et fit demi-tour.

Arrivé aux portes, le vent était glacial. Yuwé vint nous voir. Elle vint se poser sur mon épaule sous la forme d'un corbeau. Je lui expliqua l'attaque et notre admission dans l'Ordre. Elle prit la nouvelle sous un mauvais œil.

- _Tu sers les humains maintenant… _Commenta-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça… Dis-je.

- _Mouais…._

- Bonne nuit Yuwé, je prend la relève à 6h30.

_Et oui, finit les vacances …._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Voilà ! Je sais, j'avais prévu ce chapitre pour samedi mais j'étais en panne... j'avais les idées mais je ne savais pas comment formuler la chose … fin soit !**

**Reviews ! =)**

**! bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Prophétie et oubliette

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps. Entre le boulot et les cours … J'écris quand j'ai le temps ^^' **

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court ^^' je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain =)**

**elo-didie**** : explications dans quelques chapitres ! =)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 8 : Prophétie et oubliette.**

**POV Mina.**

7mois était passé depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Lily. On était mi-juillet. Elle devait accoucher début aout. James et Sirius avait reçu leurs diplômes d'auror haut la main. Habituellement, les formations d'auror duraient 3ans mais depuis que Voldemort semait la terreur, elle avait été réduite à une. Et ils avaient entamé leur travail d'auror le lendemain même.

Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'attaque depuis Janvier, c'était plus étrange mais il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre. Sauf peut-être la petite attaque sur le chemin de Travers, il y a 2mois. Lily et James avaient même combattu Voldemort mais seulement quelques minutes avant que tous les aurors arrivent. Et s'en étaient sortis sans aucuns bobos.

James et Lily avaient acheté une petite maison à Godric's Hollow, leur appartement étant trop petit pour élever leur bout chou.

Aujourd'hui, je devais voir Dumbledore au Chaudron Baveur. Il devait me parler de Yuwé et d'une mission.

10h. Sirius dort encore. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à 3h du matin. J'enleva doucement son bras d'autour de ma taille et alla à la salle de bain.

Je pris le ciseau et coupa mes cheveux jusqu'à mes épaules. Je caressa mon collier du bout des doigts. Je mis une robe rouge volante à partir de la taille avec des ballerines noires. Je mis un peu de fond de teint pour coloré mes joues. Je retourna dans la chambre. Mon homme dormait toujours. Je mis une cape noire et lui laissa un mot sur l'oreiller.

Le temps était couvert mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Je mis donc ma capuche et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je marcha d'un pas vif. Le chemin de Traverse était quasiment vide. Je m'engouffra dans la taverne et aperçu Albus assit à une table près des escaliers menant aux étages. Je salua Tom au passage et rejoignit Albus.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Bonjour ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Demandais-je.

- Ne sois pas si froide … Critiqua-t-il.

- Je connais juste tes tactiques pour amadouer les gens. Dis-je.

- Bon… Reprit-il. Un de mes informateurs a appris que Voldemort essayait de regrouper des vampires. Mais ceux-ci ne veulent plus s'allier à lui. Après les massacres qu'ils ont subit l'année passée…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est non. Voldemort me connait. On s'est déjà vu à plusieurs reprises. Et puis de toute façon, je ne veux pas jouer double jeu.

Il fronça les sourcils. Mécontent.

- Réfléchis-y au moins, s'il te plait.

- Tu m'as également parlé de Yuwé. Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Elle vient travailler de temps en temps. Ne préviens pas de ses absences. Elle a un comportement étrange ces derniers temps…

- Hum… Je vais essayer de lui parler. Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer. Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici au lieu de Poudlard?

- Oh je dois faire passer un entretien. Le professeur Cristal va prendre sa retraite. Répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Le professeur de divination c'est ça ?

- Oui. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver un remplaçant… La femme que je vais rencontrer n'a pas de qualification dans la divination hormis le fait qu'une de ses arrière grand-mère je crois, était une grande voyante. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi pas.

On bavarda pendant une heure environ.

Une femme entra dans la taverne par le côté sorcier. Elle avait des lunettes avec des verres d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Elle portait un châle vert pétant qui trainait par terre. Un air perdu sur le visage.

- Ne me dit pas que cette libellule est ton futur prof ? Murmurais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en ai bien peur… Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La femme approcha avec un petit sourire timide en voyant Albus.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Je m'appelle Sibylle Trelawney. J'ai postulé pour le poste de divination. Dit-elle d'une voie aigue.

- Bonjour Miss Trelawney. Je vous présente Wilhelmina Cullen, une très bonne amie et conseillère.

- Bonjour. Dis-je.

- Veuillez m'excuser une minute. Dit Albus.

Il se leva et alla vers Tom. Il revint 1minute plus tard.

- Bien, nous allons aller dans un salon privé pour être plus tranquille. Dit-il.

Je me leva et on se dirigea vers un couloir derrière le bar. On entra dans une petite pièce. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Des fauteuils et une petite table basse se trouvaient devant.

J'alla m'appuyer contre le manteau en marbre de la cheminée, réchauffant ma peau glacée.

Albus et Trelawney s'assirent sur les fauteuils. Tom déposa deux tasses de thé et m'apporta un verre de sang avec un clin d'œil.

On vient souvent avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. On avait donc sympathisé.

- Bien Miss Trelawney, je vais être direct. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je devrais vous engager.

- Euh… euh… Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Cassandra Trelawney, était une très grande voyante et j'ai hérité d'une partie de ses dons … Dit-elle, incertaine.

Albus but sa tasse et la lui tendit.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vous en prie… Dit-il.

Elle prit la tasse d'une main tremblante et regarde les feuilles de thé avec peur.

- Je… je … vou…vou…voi… vois … un terrible danger ( ?)! Dit-elle, d'une voie pas du tout rassurée. Et euh … votre fils va… réussir sa carrière !

- Bien ! S'exclama Albus, se levant. Je crois que ça sera suffisant. Je ne pense pas que vos qualifications soient suffisantes pour enseigner à Poudlard. Et pour information, Miss, je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Il me regarda et se dirigea vers la porte. Je finis mon verre et le déposa sur la table basse. Je m'approcha de lui mais une main m'attrapa le bras. C'était Trelawney. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et la respiration roque et sifflante.

- …. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

…

_Manquait plus que ça… Une prophétie…_Pensais-je.

Elle toussa violemment et nous regarda, intriguée.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je regarda Albus. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillé et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Albus ? L'appelais-je.

Il réagit à mon appel.

- Miss Trelawney ! Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis ! Vous commencer le 1er Septembre ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Je le suivis dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta net après 2mètres.

Il se tourna vers moi. Il affichait un visage déterminé et concentré.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'y suis obligé… Murmura-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et me lança un sort de couleur blanche…

**POV Sirius.**

- HEY ESPECE DE RONFLAK CORNU ! REVEILLE TOI ! Cria-t-on.

- Hum ?... Grognais-je.

J'étais si bien… Mon esprit refusait d'émerger jusqu'à ce que…

- HEY MAIS TU ES FOU ! LAISSE-MOI DORMIR ! M'écriais-je.

James m'avait versé un verre d'eau sur la tête le … !

- Fol Œil m'a tenu jusqu'à 3h du mat' moi ! Grognais-je.

- Sérieux ? Rigola James.

Je replongea sous les couvertures.

- Je croyais qu'on devait aller faire une course pendant que ta chérie était absente… Et il me semble qu'elle doit rentrer dans 1h environ. Tu devrais donc te bouger espèce de sac à puce ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me redressai d'un bond et me leva.

- Je préfère ça. Rigola James.

- Tais-toi le porte-manteau ! Râlais-je.

Je m'habilla vite fait et mit ma cape.

- Tu ne mange pas ? Demanda James, étonné, assis dans le canapé.

- Pas le temps ! Allez viens ! Dis-je.

On transplana dans une ruelle isolé du centre de Londres.

- Tu as l'argent au moins ? Demanda James.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Dis-je, vexé.

Je vérifia néanmoins …

On s'engouffra dans une ruelle commerçante moldue. Il y avait du monde. On avait oublié le détail des capes mais vu la foule, on passa inaperçu. Sauf quand on pénétra dans la boutique…

On en sortit 30min plus tard.

- J'espère qu'elle va lui plaire … Dis-je en soupirant.

- Au fait elle devait aller où Mina ? Demanda James.

- Dumbledore voulait la voir je crois mais j'en sais pas plus. Il devait la contacter hier soir. Et quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la réveiller. Dis-je. Et Lily ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Wow ben… Elle commence à avoir du mal. Elle a mal au dos et le bébé donne des coups de pied toute la nuit.

- Ça montre qu'il tient de toi ! Un maraudeur ! Rigolais-je.

- Ne dis pas ça à Lily ! Rigola James. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si on va sur le chemin de Traverse ? Je dois passer chez l'apothicaire pour Lily.

- D'accord. Allons-y !

On transplana dans la petite ruelle à côté de Gringott. L'apothicaire se trouvait à l'opposé, près du Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait un peu de monde mais sans plus. Les gens évitaient de sortir dans les temps qui courent. Les nuages commençaient à se dissiper. Une belle journée en perspective ! On croisa quelques têtes familières et on arriva à la boutique.

- Je t'attends dehors. Dis-je, en me pinçant le nez. Je déteste l'odeur…

- D'accord… Pour Lily … ! Soupira James en mettant un mouchoir sur son nez.

Il entra dans la boutique et je m'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. J'observai distraitement la foule qui se pressait. Une odeur familière titilla mes narines d'animagus. Je me redressa et scruta la foule. Je vis une silhouette et m'approcha d'elle. Je mis ma main sur son épaule. Une main attrapa mon poignet violemment.

- Bonjour belle demoiselle ! Dis-je, avec un grand sourire.

Mina fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Qui … Commença-t-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Je fronça les sourcils et l'entraina dans la ruelle entre la boutique d'occasion et Florian Fortarôme.

- Mina ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

Elle avait le regard perdu. Des larmes de sang aux coins des yeux. Elle essayait de parler mais aucunes paroles ne vinrent. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et la secoua légèrement.

- Mina ! Répond moi ! M'énervais-je.

- Me souviens plus… Murmura-t-elle, paniquée. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- N'ai pas peur… Murmurais-je. Ça va s'arranger …

Je l'embrassa sur les lèvres et la prie dans mes bras.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews please !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Amnésie

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**J'ai un seul mot à dire : ENFINNNNNNNN !**

**Gros problème pour poster depuis samedi désolé mais j'ai trouvé la solution ! dans l'adresse il faut changé "property" par "content" ! x.x j'aurais jamais trouvé merci alana chantelune et alixe. Et bien sur à Elo-didie ! 3**

**Je pense finir mon chapitre 10 pour demain soir. Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail. La semaine prochaine devrait être plus calme... *croise les doigts***

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 9 : Amnésie.**

**POV Sirius.**

Elle tremblait et serrait les poings. Je me recula et plongea mon regarda dans le sien. Je connaissais cette attitude. Elle se battait contre la soif.

- Je dois prévenir James. Il est dans la boutique à côté. Dis-je.

Elle prit ma main, paniquée. Je tira sur sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage.

On sortit de la ruelle. James se trouvait devant la boutique et regardait partout.

- James ! M'écriais-je. On est là !

Il nous vit et s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Mina ! Comment vas…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard perdu de Mina et le mien soucieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle a perdu la mémoire… Dis-je. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Tu crois que Lily saurait faire quelque chose? Je me vois mal allé à Sainte-Mangouste…

- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être différent vu que c'est un vampire… Répondit James.

On transplana directement devant chez James. On entra dans la maison. Une douce odeur de pâtisserie nous envahis.

- Lily ? S'écria James.

- Salon … Murmura Mina.

On l'a regarda, étonnés. On alla dans le salon où, en effet, était Lily. Elle dormait sur le canapé.

James s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

- Hum ?... Grogna Lily.

- Ma belle, on a besoin de toi. Mina a perdu la mémoire. Dit James, d'une voix douce.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Elle nous regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça ? Dit-elle.

Je regarda Mina. Celle-ci, regardait partout comme un chaton dans un environnement hostile.

Lily se leva et s'approcha de Mina. Lily posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mina. Celle-ci s'arrêta et fixa Lily.

- Quelle est la dernière dont tu te souviens ? Demanda Lily.

- J'ai vu Fenrir, hier. Il est passé du côté maléfique, il a abandonné… Je…et... pleins de souvenirs… Je n'arrive pas à mettre dans l'ordre…. Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mina descendit son regard sur le ventre rond de Lily. Ses yeux devinrent plus clairs. Je m'approcha et lui pris la main.

- L'orphelinat … Murmura Mina.

- Quel orphelinat ? Demanda Lily.

- De Brodrickvillage….

- Il a quoi cet orphelinat ? Demandais-je.

- Je … Je les ai … Commença-t-elle.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Les yeux clos, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Lily soupira.

- Alors tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas. La mémoire d'un vampire n'est pas la même qu'un humain. Elle est beaucoup plus grande, surtout dans le cas de Mina… Dit-elle.

- Je me demande qui a pu lui faire ça… Souffla James en fixant Mina.

- Quelqu'un qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Dis Lily. Les vampires réagissent très mal au sort d'Oubliette. Elle a du voir quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas voir… Conclu Lily. Je vais aller consulter mes manuels, ils disent peut-être quelque chose.

Elle monta à l'étage. Nous laissant seul avec Mina. Celle-ci arrêta de se balancer et releva la tête. Son teint était livide. Elle avait faim.

- Problème… Murmurais-je.

- De quoi ? Demanda James.

- Elle a faim… Dis-je. Je vais chercher ses bouteilles chez nous, j'en ai pour 2min.

Je revins avec un sac plein de bouteilles de sang animal.

Mina était toujours au même endroit. Du sang coulait sur le plancher. Elle s'était plantée les ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

Je déboucha une bouteille et la mis devant elle. Elle la prit et l'engloutit en 10sec. Je déposa le sac devant elle.

Lily revint à ce moment-là avec une potion et un énorme bouquin.

- Bon ! Bonne nouvelle ! Ça va s'arranger ! Il y a quelques siècles, les sorciers se servaient des vampires comme espion afin d'espionner les clans ennemis. Lit-elle. Et une fois qu'ils en avaient fini temporairement avec eux, ils utilisaient l'oubliette. A trop grande puissance, le sort peut provoquer le délire, l'agressivité, sauvagerie, perte totale de mémoire,… Un seul remède est efficace : la potion Memorandius.

- Je ne la connais pas celle-là. Dis-je.

- Moi non plus. Reconnu James.

- Je ne la connaissais pas non plus, je l'avoue. Dis Lily, en parcourant la page. Mais elle est facile à faire. J'en ai pour 1h. Elle met quelques heures à agir.

- Dire que ça devait être une super journée, hein Patmol ! Soupira James.

James ria doucement.

- C'est sûr… Murmurais-je.

Je m'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux de Mina.

- Je crois que je vais la ramener chez nous. Dis-je.

- D'accord, je t'apporterais la potion quand Lily a fini. Dis James.

- Merci

Je pris les mains ensanglantées de Mina.

- Mina ? On va rentrer chez nous, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

On transplana dans le salon. Je la pris dans mes bras et monta les escaliers. Je la déposa sur le lit.

- Attache-moi … Murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Tu as l'air gentil…

Je fronça les sourcils. Je m'exécuta néanmoins. Je fis apparaitre des cordes et attacha ses pieds et ses mains aux coins du lit.

Elle ferma les yeux. Je m'assis au pied du lit et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

- Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de toi mais je sais que je t'aime…Dit-elle.

Je ris doucement. Je me leva et m'agenouilla près de sa tête.

- Oui et le pire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui devait être un jour spécial… Dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je me leva et pris le paquet de ce matin, dans la poche intérieure de ma cape. Je retourna m'agenouillé à côté d'elle.

- Je devais t'emmener dans un endroit romantique. Genre Paris ou sur la plage pendant le coucher du soleil… Et je t'aurais donné ça… Un truc kitch quoi …Et je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser…Dis-je en montrant une petite boîte.

Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues silencieusement.

- Tu n'aurais pas été d'accord ? Demandais-je en fixant les draps.

Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'avais peur de sa réponse. Je releva doucement la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Son regard était triste.

- Je… Commença-t-elle.

- SIRIUS ?

Je sursauta violemment. Je mis la boîte sous le lit.

- On est dans la chambre James ! M'écriais-je en me relevant.

- J'ai la potion ! Dis James sur le pallier de la chambre. Elle va bien ?

- Oui, elle va un peu mieux. Répondis-je.

James s'approcha du lit et fit boire la potion à Mina. Elle grimaça.

- Lily m'a dit que tu ne devais rien ingurgité pendant 2 ou 3h. Et que tu allais surement dormir. Dis James.

- D'accord… Dit-elle avant, comme l'avait James, de s'endormir.

- Merci James … Soufflais-je.

- De rien. Ça va ? Demanda James.

Je m'assis au pied du lit.

- Je ne sais pas … J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle m'oublie et puis … Dis-je.

- Et puis ?

- Lily ta dit si elle allait retrouver la totalité de la mémoire ? Demandais-je.

- Elle a dit que ça variait. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Finis la phrase d'avant…

- Je lui ai fait ma demande… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je … Dis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Et ?

- Elle n'a pas répondu, tu es arrivé à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai vu de la tristesse… Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je crois que je vais renoncer… Dis-je.

- Même si elle ne veut pas se marier, elle ne te quittera pas pour ça. Dis James.

- Hum…

- Bon, je vais rentrer. Ah oui ! Lily a demandé à ce que Mina vienne la voir quand elle sera réveillée. Dis James.

- D'accord, je lui dirais.

- A la base, je devais t'inviter à dîner ce soir. Rigola James.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Bah, je ne suis pas censé de te le demander comme ça. Mais bon, vu que tu es tout triste…

- Me demander quoi ?

- Veux-tu être le parrain ?

- Tu rigoles ! M'écriais-je, en lui sautant dans les bras. Bien sûr que je veux !

On éclata de rire.

- Allez, j'y vais. Lily va me disputer sinon… Dis James. Avec ses sautes d'humeurs…

- Bonne chance ! Rigolais-je.

**POV Mina.**

Journée pourrie … J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit ce matin… Et ce mal de crâne ! Comment est-ce possible ? Un vampire ne devrait pas avoir autant mal au crâne !

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Tout était lumineux à en brûler les yeux.

- Nom de … ! Jurais-je.

Je referma les yeux, ne pouvait plus supporter.

Je voulus me frotter les yeux mais je réalisa que j'avais les mains et les pieds attachés… _attachés_ ?

Je voulus fermer les rideaux par magie mais je n'y arrivai pas. Plus de magie, mal de crâne, la lumière aveuglante…

- Diantre ! Je suis devenu humaine ou quoi … Grognais-je. Sirius ! Criais-je.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. On était donc chez nous.

- Ah la plus belle est réveillée ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ferme ces foutus rideaux et détache moi s'il te plait … Grognais-je.

- Oulà… et pas de bonne humeur… Ajouta-t-il.

Il fit ce que j'avais demandé. Je m'assis au bord du lit et ouvrit mes yeux mais la lumière était encore trop vive. Je devais m'habitué… _On aura tout vu_ …

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Grognais-je.

Il se mit devant moi, debout. Les bras croisés, l'air inquiet.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh j'ai été voir Remus au Bloody Kiss. Je suis partie vers 3h et puis je suis rentrée. Tu dormais. Je me suis endormie. Et puis je ne sais plus … Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était il y a 2semaines… Commenta-t-il.

- J'ai perdu la mémoire ?…

- Au moins, tu te rappelles de moi maintenant! Soupira-t-il.

Il semblait triste. Je fronça les sourcils et me leva.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

- Je t'ai retrouvé sur le chemin de traverse, l'air perdue. Tu avais totalement perdu la mémoire mais tu savais que tu étais un vampire. Avec James, on ta emmené chez Lily. Elle ta préparé une potion et voilà. Elle a dit que c'était surement dut à un oubliette.

Je rageais. …_Qui avait osé ? …_J'essaya de me rappeler mais sans succès…

Sirius me prit dans ses bras.

- Ne force pas, ça va revenir j'en suis sûr… Me murmura-t-il.

Il me berça doucement.

- Au fait ! Dit-il. Lily voulait te voir quand tu serais réveillée.

- D'accord. Dis-je, toujours dans ses bras.

- Et je vais être parrain ! Dit-il.

- Comme si c'était étonnant. Riais-je. Je vais aller la voir maintenant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ajoutais-je.

- Un bon bain chaud ça te dit ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Un agréable frisson me traversa.

- Je vais faire vraiment vite alors. Riais-je.

Je me retira de son étreinte et transplana devant chez Lily et James.

La rue était calme. On était en fin d'après-midi vu la position du soleil. Arrivée devant la porte, je toqua.

- Ah ! Mina ! Je t'attendais ! S'exclama Lily en m'ouvrant. Comment vas-tu ?

- ça va merci. Dis-je, en entrant.

On alla s'assoir sur le canapé, dans le salon.

- James n'est pas là ? Demandais-je.

- Non, Fol Œil l'a appelé pour un rapport, je crois. Dit-elle, en se frottant le ventre.

Je souris à cette vision.

- Tu n'as plus très longtemps à tenir. Dis-je.

- Oui… Allez sors ! Ria-t-elle, en pointant son ventre de son index.

- Tu voulais me parler Lily ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Mais d'abord. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire ou ?

- Apparemment il me manque les deux dernières semaines.

- Tu te souviens pas de ton agresseur donc… Constata-t-elle. Bah, ça va surement te revenir. Les vieux démons retrouvent souvent la mémoire au bout d'un certain temps.

- J'espère et quand je me souviendrais de ce … Rageais-je.

Lily ria nerveusement.

- Je vois que tu es redevenu toi-même. Dit-elle. Je voulais aussi te parler de quelque chose… Dit-elle, nerveuse.

- Je t'écoute. Dis-je.

- Ben je ne sais pas si Sirius te la dit mais il a accepté d'être le parrain.

- Oui, je sais. Il est fou de joie. Dis-je.

- Et euh… Reprit-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais …

- Mais ?

- … voudrais-tu être la marraine ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews please ! **

**Ça motive à un point que vous n'imaginez pas !**

**bichoux**

**^(^.^)^**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un peu de calme

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis assez déçu par les reviews, je dois dire… =( Il n'y a que ma petit elo-didie qui pense à moi ! *snif***

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 10 : Un peu de calme.**

**POV Mina.**

- Alors ? Demanda Lily. Tu veux bien ?

- Mais … Mais… Tu rigoles ? Demandais-je.

_Je n'en revenais pas …_

- Non, je suis sérieuse. On y a bien réfléchis. Tu es puissante, immortelle, on t'aime énormément et tu as toute notre confiance. Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'aurais confiance.

- Et mon côté assoiffé de sang et démoniaque ? Dis-je, froide.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à aucun d'entre nous à ce que je sache. Tu vis en permanence avec Sirius et tu ne lui a jamais fait de mal non plus. Répondit-elle, calme.

- Je … Je ne sais pas… Dis-je en me levant.

J'alla devant la fenêtre.

- De toute façon, je ne demanderais à personne d'autres. Dit-elle. Et puis franchement je ne vais quand même pas demander à ma chère sœur anti-sorcier…. Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. Réfléchis y au moins, s'il te plait ! …

…_Sois égoïste Mina, vis ta vie… tu te préoccuperas du reste après… _Me susurra une voix.

- D'accord … Murmurais-je.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

- D'accord. Dis-je, un peu plus fort. Je veux bien être la marraine.

Lily se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais il ne faut pas en pleurer ! Rigolais-je. Je peux changer d'avis !

- Les hormones, pardon ! Ria-t-elle, en pleurant.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. On resta ainsi 5 bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

- Oh je suis désolé ! Dit-elle. Ces sautes d'humeur m'énervent !

- Allez ! Encore deux semaines maximum ! Dis-je.

On alla se rassoir sur le canapé.

- Tu veux rester un peu ? On peut demander à Sirius de venir dîner. Proposa Lily.

- C'est gentil mais … hum… on a un truc de prévu… Mais demain si tu veux !

- Un truc ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Un bain… Dis-je, naturel.

- Ok ! J'ai compris, je ne veux rien savoir d'autres ! Rigola-t-elle.

- A demain Lily ! Dis-je.

On s'embrassa et je partie.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Je respirai l'air chaud. Je me sentais différente. J'allais devenir marraine… Potentiellement responsable d'un enfant. Moi Wilhelmina, m'occuper d'un enfant… Pas n'importe quel enfant ! Celui de Lily et James. La famille s'agrandit…

Je marchais dans la rue déserte. J'aperçu un chat noir un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il me fixa.

- Yuwé. Saluais-je. Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je.

- _Je me promène… je n'ai pas le droit ? _Demanda-t-elle, froide.

Je fronça les sourcils.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Demandais-je.

- _Tu le sais très bien Minéisa… _Dit-elle, avant de disparaitre.

- Soit … Murmurais-je. Elle se calmera….

Je marcha encore quelques minutes, profitant du calme et du paysage de ce paisible village. Je m'arrêta devant l'église.

Un prêtre assez jeune en sortie et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

Je souris à cette question plutôt cocasse pour un démon.

- La mortalité, mon père. Dis-je, en souriant.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Je le fixa une bonne minute et partit en éclatant de rire.

J'aimais taquiner les prêtres. Mon côté démoniaque.

Je pénétra dans la forêt qui bordait le cimetière et transplana dans la ruelle près de chez nous.

J'avais besoin de calme et d'air avant de retrouver Sirius. Le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Après plusieurs minutes, je me décida à entrer. Je passa par la porte d'entrée. Ce qui étonna Sirius. Celui-ci était dans le salon. Il regardait la télé.

- Je vais finir par me demandé si tu aimes la télévision plus que moi ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Très drôle ! Rigola-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je posa ma tête contre son épaule et enroula mon bras autour du sien.

- Alors ? Que te voulais Lily ? Demanda-t-il, en zappant.

- Hum juste savoir comment j'allais et si je voulais être la marraine du bébé. Ah oui et j'ai aperçu Yuwé. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

- Hum hum … grogna-t-il, toujours en zappant.

Je souris.

- Attend … S'exclama-t-il, au bout d'une bonne minute. Etre la marraine ?

Il se redressa, me forçant à faire de même.

- Oui.

- Et tu as dit quoi ?

- Ben j'ai dit oui voyons ! Riais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

Il se recula et me regarda de son regard de braise. Il retourna vers ma bouche.

Ce baiser tendre devint passionné. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et se mit au-dessus de moi. J'enroula ma jambe autour de sa taille. Il caressa ma cuisse, remontant le bas de ma robe jusqu'à la taille.

J'agrippa ses cheveux, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Il embrassa mon cou puis descendit vers ma poitrine. Je me redressa et il enleva ma robe, me retrouvant en sous-vêtement.

Il s'assit dos contre le dossier du canapé et je mis à califourchon sur lui. Il embrassa ma poitrine tout en caressant mes cuisses. Je rejeta ma tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir.

Je déchira sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Je l'embrassa dans le cou. Je m'attarda à cette zone si appétissante. Je descendis à son épaule où je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller gentiment. Je l'entendis gémir. Mes mains descendirent et je détacha sa ceinture. Il replongea sur mes lèvres. Il enleva mon soutien-gorge, ne quittant pas mes lèvres.

Il glissa ses mains incandescentes sous mes cheveux et caressa mon dos nu.

*toc toc*

Je grogna.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, en embrassant ma poitrine.

*toc toc*

- Sirius! Mina! C'est Peter ! Vous êtes là ? S'écria Peter.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. J'enroula mes bras autour de son cou et attendit.

- Chut ! Il va peut-être partir … murmura Sirius.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je vois de la lumière sous la porte ! S'exclama Peter.

- J'arrive Pet' ! Criais-je, vaincue.

Je me leva et alla vers la porte. Je coiffa mes cheveux de sorte qu'ils cachent ma poitrine et me retourna vers Sirius, toujours assis dans le canapé. Celui-ci était mort de rire.

J'ouvris la porte et découvrit un Peter complètement trempé.

- Bonsoir Peter, comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je, poliment.

- Euh … Désolé, je dérange à ce que je vois… Bafouilla-t-il, rouge pivoine.

- Tu as dit que c'était urgent ? Demandais-je.

- Oui… euh… Dumbledore veut nous voir pour une réunion. Immédiatement, il a dit.

Je grogna. Je me retourna vers Sirius qui avait pris un air sérieux.

Je laissa Peter entrer et Sirius mis sa chemise qu'il répara d'un reparo.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Me demanda-t-il, en redescendant.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie. Tu me raconteras. Tu n'auras qu'a lui dire que je suis partie chassée et que tu ne sais pas où je suis. Dis-je, en enfilant ma robe.

- Tu m'abandonne ! S'écria-t-il, de manière théâtrale, une main sur le cœur.

- Oui ! Et je vais aller te tromper avec une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse! Rigolais-je.

- Grrrrr ! Grogna-t-il.

Il mit sa cape, m'embrassa et transplana avec Peter.

Je me retrouva seule. Un sentiment de solitude m'assaillit pour une raison que j'ignore. Je secoua la tête et monta à la salle de bain.

J'ouvris l'eau chaude de la baignoire à fond et mis plein de bain mousse.

Ensuite, j'alla dans la chambre et prit un bas de survêtement et un t-shirt dans l'armoire. Mon envie de câlins avait complètement disparue…

_Merci Pet'…._

Je me coucha en travers du lit en attendant que mon bain soit coulé.

Je ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Les voisins d'à côté se disputaient pour une histoire de moto hors de prix, les sirènes de plusieurs voitures de police, les autres voisins qui regardaient la télévision un peu trop fort, les hululements des hiboux et chouettes qui se trouvaient dans le petit parc à une centaine de mètres, et pleins d'autres bruits non identifiables.

J'entendis ensuite le bruit significatif que l'eau se rapprochait du bord de la baignoire.

Je me leva et enleva ma robe et mes sous-vêtements. Je plongea directement dans la baignoire. Savourant la chaleur. Je m'immergea entièrement et resta sous l'eau 40 bonne minutes à méditer. J'aurais pu m'endormir mais je ne voulais pas faire peur à Sirius lorsqu'il rentrerait…

Je sortis ma tête de l'eau et plaqua ma frange en arrière.

Je me concentra et fit léviter la radio de la cuisine dans la salle de bain. Je sortis de la baignoire dont l'eau était froide à présent et la brancha la radio.

Il mit une chaine moldu. Il passait «Hound Dog» (ndl : désolé j'essai de rester plus ou moins dans l'époque x)). Je ne pus m'empêcher de danser.

J'attacha une serviette autour de ma poitrine en tournoyant.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par la chanson que je n'entendis pas le 'poc' du transplanage. Et je fus surprise de sentir une main chaude prendre la mienne. Sirius me fit tournoyer pour finir dans ses bras, la tête en arrière. La chanson se finit à ce moment-là.

- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? Demanda-t-il, souriant.

- Un peu, mais je me suis occupé. Répondis-je.

Il me redressa.

- Que voulais Albus ? Demandais-je alors qu'il remettait une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Pas grand-chose. Surtout faire le point. Il a peur qu'il y ai un espion dans nos rang. Dit-il. Alors il fait des réunions surprises.

Je me retourna et alla devant le miroir.

- Il n'a rien dit pour mon absence ? Demandais-je, en me brossant les cheveux.

- Non, il n'a même pas demandé où tu étais.

- Il me connait bien. Quand je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose, c'est impossible de me faire changer d'avis.

- C'est clair ! Une vraie tête de mule ! Rigola-t-il.

Je grogna en le regardant à travers le miroir.

- Bon, je vais manger un bout. Dit-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule et enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. On pourrait reprendre où on en était … Susurra-t-il, en m'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

- Si tu es assez convainquant ! Riais-je. Allez va te nourrir humain !

- A vos ordres ma princesse des ténèbres !

Il courut jusqu'en bas. Et entendit le bruit sourd et le cri retenu de la dernière marche ratée. J'éclata de rire.

J'alla dans la chambre et mit toutefois le pantalon de survêtement et le t-shirt. Je me sécha les cheveux avec la serviette et la jeta sur le lit lorsque j'eu fini.

Je m'assis à côté mais le mouvement la fit tomber. Je me baissa pour la prendre mais en la prenant, je vis quelque chose à côté, sous le lit. Je me mis à 4 pattes et regarda. Il y avait une petite boîte noire. Je la pris et me mis en tailleur sur le sol. On aurait dit un écrin pour une bague ou un pendentif.

Je l'ouvris pour découvrir une magnifique bague en platine avec un diamant solitaire.

Je fixa la bague, bouche bée.

_C'est pas possible, elle n'est pas pour moi ! Mais si idiote ! C'est une bague de fille ! Sirius ne va pas mettre une bague comme ça ! Sauf si il se travesti … Qu'est ce que je pense moi ! Ou il aime quelqu'un d'autre, une humaine qu'il veut épouser … Non, il est tout le temps avec toi Mina ! Elle est donc pour moi … C'est …une bague … de … fiançailles…. ! Respire Mina ! Respire !…._

J'entendis, soudain, les pas de Sirius dans les escaliers…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**HAHA ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! *rire diabolique***

**Alors que va-t-elle faire ? Dire oui ou non ? =/**

**Laissez-moi vos reviews ! **

**Prochain chapitre dimanche soir ou lundi =)**

**^(^..^)^**


	11. Chapitre 11:Petite bagarre entre ennemis

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**J'avais promis hier soir mais finalement j'étais trop fatigué pour corriger l'orthographe et me suis endormie :/ Mais le voilà quand même x) **

**Merci à elo-didie bien sur ! **

**et Becky-butterfly ! je suis contente de te revoir (relire ?) ! ça me fait trop plaisir :D **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 11 : Petite bagarre entre ennemis.**

**POV Mina.**

Je referma la boîte et la remis sous le lit. Je me refis un visage neutre et me releva.

- Au fait, Remus m'a demandé si il pouvait venir demain matin. Il voudrait te parler de quelque chose. Dit Sirius, en entrant dans la chambre.

- Il ne ta rien dit de plus ? Demandais-je en rangeant mes affaires.

- Non mais il avait l'air soucieux. Dit-il en se couchant sur le dos, en travers du lit.

Je respira à fond et m'assis au bord du lit.

- ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu as l'air soucieuse.

- Non ça va, t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu faim, c'est tout.

- Tu veux aller chasser ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Dis-je.

Je me leva et transplana directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il commençait à pleuvoir. La ruelle commençante était obscure. Il y avait quasiment personne. Je marchai le long des murs, tête baissée et ma frange cachant mes yeux.

Je m'arrêta devant un bar. Je voulus entrer mais je réalisa que j'étais toujours pied nus et en survêtement.

_Ho et puis zut ! _

Je rentra dans le bar. La pièce était sombre, éclairée par des bougies noires. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes habillées tout de noir et parlant à voix basse.

J'alla m'assoir devant le barman et commanda un verre de sang. Le barman était chauve avec des yeux noir et longue barbe noire. Il me regarda, soupçonneux.

- Tu me regarde encore une fois comme ça et ta tête finit encré dans le miroir derrière toi. Grognais-je.

Il se raidit et alla laver ses verres.

_Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je devenais agressive quand j'étais perdue. Qu'allais-je faire … Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre comme ça sans rien dire ! _

Trois hommes encapuchonnés entrèrent dans le bar. Ils étaient bruyants. Ils s'approchèrent du barman et commandèrent 3wisky Pur Feu.

Ils s'assirent à deux tabourets à côté de moi, m'ignorant. Le plus grand, qui était à côté de moi, enleva sa capuche. Je l'observa du coin de l'œil et me raidit en le reconnaissant.

Il avait de longs cheveux brun sales et ternes attachés en catogan. Il avait des petits yeux noirs et un air bestial. Fenrir Greyback.

Je l'avais connu quand il était jeune. Rien avoir avec maintenant… Un jeune homme si joyeux, plein de vie… Il n'est plus qu'un tueur sanguinaire à présent. Il sentait la sueur et le sang. Certains vampires adorent ce mélange mais là avec l'odeur de loup-garou en plus … C'était horrible.

Je cessa de respirer et me concentra sur mon verre. Je le finis d'une traite et commanda un autre.

Les hommes commencèrent à chuchoter.

- Il la veut vivante. Chuchota Greyback.

- Ouais ok mais faut la trouver ! Grogna le type du milieu.

- Arrête de te plaindre, le Maitre ne serait pas content en t'entendant. Menaça Greyback.

- Au fait Greyback, S'exclama l'autre type. C'est vrai pour … euh … le rendez-vous au Ministère ? Demanda-t-il encore plus bas.

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire. Il m'aurait été impossible d'entendre cette conversation. Ses trois types étaient des loups-garous.

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Grogna Greyback.

Celui-ci regarda autour et je sentis son regard s'arrêter sur moi. Je sentis une vague de rage. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu mais il avait senti mon odeur de vampire.

Je finis mon verre et attendis que le barman tourne le dos pour m'en aller. Je n'avais pas d'argent et je ne voulais avoir des mangemorts sur le dos. Je marcha d'un pas rapide pour un humain et sortis.

- Hey attend ! Cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna et vit Greyback sortir du bar avec ses deux copains.

- Tu croyais partir comme ça ? On sait qui tu es et on n'aime pas du tout ton espèce.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, m'encerclant.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de ma gorge.

**POV Remus.**

Il était 2h du matin. J'étais encore au Bloody Kiss.

- Remus ! S'écria Lestat, en venant vers lui. Tu vas pouvoir bientôt partir, William vient d'arriver. Mais je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service avant.

- Lequel monsieur ?

- Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher une caisse de vins chez Ozzy à l'Allée des Embrumes.

- D'accord. Je dois y allé maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dis-je.

J'alla derrière le bar et alla dans le petit couloir caché par un épais rideau de velours bordeaux. Je marcha quelques mètres dans l'obscurité quasi-total et pénétra dans une petite pièce au bout du couloir.

La pièce était peinte en noire comme la boite de nuit. D'épais rideaux de velours bordeaux cachaient les fenêtres et une immense cheminée trônait au fond de la pièce. Les murs étaient entourés d'armoires pleines de livres anciens. Devant l'âtre, se trouvait un long canapé de velours noir et deux fauteuils de velours noirs également.

Je m'assis quelques minutes dans un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux.

- Allez Remus, va chercher ses bouteilles et tu rentres dormir … Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je me leva et pris ma cape que j'avais posé sur le fauteuil. Je la mis par-dessus mon t-shirt noir et attacha mes cheveux châtain clair.

_Faudrait que je demande à Mina de me couper les cheveux tien._

Je transplana directement, ne voulant pas traverser la salle remplie de démons en tous genre.

J'atterris sur le chemin de Traverse qui était naturellement désert à cette heure. Seules quelques personnes allaient au Chaudron Baveur.

Je traversai la rue commençante d'un pas vif. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder.

Je ne m'arrêta même pas à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait personnes mais on ne sait jamais qui est dans l'ombre…

J'arriva devant le bar. Je rentra sans un regard pour la rue. Le bar était calme. Seul 2 personnes discutaient à une table à l'écart. Des vampires d'après l'odeur. Je me dirigea vers le bar et salua Ozzy.

Ozzy était un informateur de Lestat. Mais il fallait s'y méfier toutefois. Il était chauve avec une longue barbe noire. On aurait dit un motard moldu.

- Bonne soirée ! Dis-je en sortant avec le carton remplis de bouteilles.

Je sortis et m'arrêta sur le porche. Je réduisis le carton et le rendit incassable. Je le mis ensuite dans la poche de ma cape.

Je respira à fond et me prépara à transplaner. Mais une odeur âcre et métallique m'assaillit. L'odeur du sang. Un bruit m'interpella. Une sorte de gémissement. Je me retourna mais ne vit rien. Quelqu'un jura vers ma droite. Je marcha silencieusement, longeant les murs. Entre le bar et le magasin d'à côté, se trouvait une petite ruelle. Les gémissements venaient de là. Tout au fond.

Mon instinct d'humain me disait de fuir mais mon instinct de loup me disait que je devais y allé.

Je m'engagea dans la ruelle et me concentra sur ma vue. J' « actionna » ma vue de loup. Les murs de la ruelle étaient gris foncés. Le sol était jonché de détritus. Quelque chose avait été renversée sur le sol. Quelqu'un était au fond, attaché au mur, les bras en croix.

- Hey ? vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demandais-je, soupçonneux.

_Ça pouvait être un piège…_

J'eu aucunes réponses. La personne était plus qu'à 4 mètres. Elle était agenouillée par terre, la tête baissée et recouverte de sang. On aurait dit une femme avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

Je m'approcha et guetta un signe de mouvement autre que la femme blessée. Rien. Il n'y avait personne. Je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre de la femme. Je retins mon souffle…

Elle avait des sabres enfoncés dans ses mains, dans ses épaules et dans son ventre. Ses bras étaient couverts de morsures et de coupures.

Je mis genou à terre et releva sa tête. Mais elle gémit au mouvement. Je renonça et enleva les sabres. Ils avaient été plantés dans le mur. Elle retint un cri et se laissa tomber sur moi.

- Re… mus.. mon sauveur … Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix cassée mais rieuse.

Je fronça les sourcils et l'allongea sur le dos. Je m'accroupis et j'écarta ses cheveux pour découvrir … Mina ?

- Mina ! Par Merlin ! Qui ta fait ça ? M'écriais-je.

Je posa délicatement sa tête sur mes genoux. Pour une raison dont j'ignore elle éclata de rire…

- Euh Mina … pourquoi ris tu ?

Elle continua à rire en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas ma journée… Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je perds la mémoire, Sirius veut me demandé en mariage et maintenant je me fais tabasser par des loups-garous….

- Ce sont des loups-garous qui t'ont fait ça ? M'exclamais-je. Ils étaient combien ?

- 3 … Ria-t-elle.

Elle commença à cracher du sang.

- Je ne pouvais pas bouger … Murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

_L'emmener chez Lily ou chez Sirius…._

J'enleva ma cape et la mis sur Mina. Je la pris dans mes bras et transplana devant chez Sirius. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Je marcha d'un pas vif et toqua à la porte. Mais il ne vint pas ouvrir. Il devait dormir…

- SIRIUS ! Criais-je. Ouvre-moi ou je défonce la porte !

Pas de réponses…

- Mina est blessée ! Ouvre-moi ! Continuais-je.

J'entendis des bruits sourds à l'intérieur.

Une minute plus tard, c'est un Sirius complètement décoiffé et en boxer qui m'ouvrit. Bougonnant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Mina… Bougonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réalise et le bouscula pour rentrer.

Je déposa Mina sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était en mauvais état…

- Par Merlin ! S'écria Sirius.

Il accourut et pris le visage de Mina entre ses mains.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? S'écria-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais sur l'allée des embrumes pour allé chercher des bouteilles et j'ai entendu gémir dans la ruelle d'à côté. Quand je l'ai trouvé elle a rit au éclat et à murmuré un truc du genre que c'était des loups-garous. Dis-je.

Il la prit dans ses bras et monta les escaliers.

- Faut nettoyer ses plaies avant tout… Dit-il.

Je pris ma baguette et lança un aguamenti dans la baignoire. Je la remplie en 30sec.

Sirius déposa Mina sur le sol, devant la baignoire.

- Je vais aller chercher des bandages chez moi. Dis-je.

- D'accord. Répondit-il.

**POV Sirius. **

Remus partit. J'enleva le t-shirt et le pantalon de ma belle. Elle était entièrement recouverte de sang… Je retins mon souffle pendant quelques secondes. La voir ainsi….

_Quelle journée…_

Je souleva son corps nu et l'immergea dans l'eau. D'une main, je maintins sa tête hors de l'eau de ma main gauche et la lava avec mon autre main avec une éponge.

Elle murmura des choses incompréhensibles, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Mina ? Dis-je, doucement. Mon amour ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle grimaça mais garda les yeux fermés.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ta journée … Commentais-je.

Une fois fini, je pris une serviette qui gisait près de la baignoire et la déposa au sol. Je pris Mina dans mes bras et la déposa sur la serviette. Je la sécha et découvrit ses blessures qui avaient arrêtées de saigner. Plusieurs coups d'épée, une morsure et des griffures un peu partout.

Une fois fini, j'alla chercher mon peignoir sur le lit et le lui mis. Je la mis ensuite sur le lit. Remus arriva à ce moment-là.

- Je n'en ai plus beaucoup. Dit-il.

- ça ira merci. Dis-je. C'est surtout la morsure qui mettra du temps à cicatriser. Elle a chassé juste avant. Elle commence déjà à cicatriser.

En effet, les griffures se voyaient à peine à présent.

Je dégagea son épaule et banda son épaule.

- J'irais te chercher de nouveaux bandages Rem'.

- T'inquiète, la prochaine pleine lune est dans 3 semaines. Dis-je. Tu as encore besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non ça ira merci beaucoup Lunard. Dis-je.

- Si il y a le moindre souci, je garde mon miroir avec moi. Dit-il.

- D'accord, dors bien. Et merci… Dis-je.

On se fit une accolade et il partit.

Je mis Mina sous les couvertures, au milieu du lit. J'alla, ensuite, chercher les deux dernières bouteilles de sang que Mina gardait dans la cuisine. Je les posa sur la table de nuit et éteignit les lumières. Je me coucha à côté de ma belle et enroula mon bras autour de sa taille. Je commençais à m'endormir après une bonne heure.

C'est le contact d'un bras froid autour de moi qui me réveilla. Je cligna des yeux. Mina s'était tournée vers moi. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Je me rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Front contre front.

- Sirius ?... Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Oui, mon amour. Je suis là. Dis-je, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je l'ai trouvé sous le lit…

- De quoi ? Demandais-je, en me redressant un peu.

- La bague…

_! J'ai oublié de la cacher ! Quel idiot !_

- Je… Je ne savais pas si….

- Elle est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours en murmurant.

Je déglutis et reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?... Demandais-je.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je les essuya, prêt à entendre son refus.

- oui… Dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Oui, je le veux. Répéta-t-elle.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi soir normalement !**

**! Reviews ! reviews !**

**^(^.^)^**


	12. Chapter 12 : Surprise

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

**Désolé pour cette attente mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé et mon bras droit était inutilisable pendant quelques jours et je ne pouvais pas me lever ^^' fin voilà **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 12 : Surprise. **

_2 semaines plus tard…_

**POV Mina. **

- Waaaaa je suis crevé ! S'écria Sirius, en s'écroulant dans le canapé.

- Idem … Dis-je, en faisant pareil.

On venait de faire une surveillance de 12h d'affilé pour Dumbledore… « _Je suis sûr que Malefoy va essayer de pénétrer dans le Ministère cette nuit. Avertissez moi si il n'est pas seul…_ » il avait dit… Tu parles, je ne sais pas qui est son informateur mais il a des veracrasses dans les oreilles… On s'était planté dans un coin du hall sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et on avait attendu comme deux idiots… tsss...

Il était 6h du matin. On devait aller diner chez Lily. Remus et Peter étaient invités également mais Remus devait travailler et Peter avait d' « autres choses à faire » … Je paris qu'il y a une fille la dessous !

Fin soit ! Les autres ont été enchantés pour nos fiançailles. Surtout Rem'. Mais James était plutôt tendu depuis. Il est vrai qu'il voulait faire sa demande depuis longtemps mais avec la grossesse de Lily, il ne voulait pas ajouter ça au tas.

- On a 4h pour dormir … Dis-je.

- Bonne nuit … Murmura Sirius, avant de s'endormir.

Je ris doucement et m'endormit une minute plus tard.

Il me semblait que je venais de m'endormir quand je me réveilla. Un bruit aigue retentit dans la rue. Des enfants qui jouaient….

Je grogna et me leva sans réveiller Sirius. Il avait un de ces sommeils de mort lui…

Je m'étira et alla à la fenêtre. Il faisait un temps magnifique et les enfants du quartier en profitaient pour jouer au football dans le terrain vague un peu plus loin.

J'alla dans la salle de bain et me regarda dans le miroir. _Quelle tête… Un vrai zombie… _

Je retourna dans la chambre et but la bouteille de sang qui se trouvait près de la commode. Je retourna dans la salle de bain. J'avais meilleure mine. Je souris et pris une bonne douche brulante.

Je sortis et sécha mes cheveux. Je mis un jeans noir et un long t-shirt violet sans manche. J'attacha mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et pris mes sandales noire à haut talons avant de descendre. Sirius dormait toujours et il était 9h30. On avait rendez-vous à 10h…

J'alla m'assoir sur les pieds de Sirius sans ménagement, l'air de rien. Il sursauta, regardant partout.

- Bonjour amour. Bien dormi ? Demandais-je, en m'étant mes chaussures.

- Oui mais le réveil est plutôt brutal… Bougonna-t-il, en s'asseyant.

Je souris et alla à la cuisine lui préparer un café.

- Va te laver ! Ordonnais-je. Tu as 30min pour être prêt.

- Oui madame ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Et en effet ! Pour mon grand étonnement il redescendit 20min plus tard. Lavé, séché, habillé d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jeans bleu et … coiffé !

- Diantre ! Il va neiger ! M'exclamais-je en le regardant descendre les escaliers.

- Il est naturel que j'obéisse aux ordres de ma fiancée ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je ris et lui tendit sa tasse de café noire.

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur … Commentais-je.

- Je suis complètement crevé mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui, il va se passer quelque chose ! Dit-il avant de boire sa tasse d'une traite.

- Quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Quelque chose de bien ! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

- Beurk ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ce gout de café ! Dis-je en grimaçant.

- Petite vengeance pour le réveil! Ria-t-il.

Il déposa la tasse vide dans l'évier et on transplana directement dans le jardin de James et Lily.

Sirius et James avait trouvé une formule de protection assez pratique. Seule certaine personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de la maison. Elle n'égalait pas le sortilège de Fidélitas mais cela suffisait pour l'instant. On avait installé cette protection chez Remus, Peter et chez nous.

On sonna et c'est James qui nous ouvrit, tout sourire.

- Bonjour les amoureux ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour ! S'exclamais-je. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Dis-je en entrant.

Il se pencha vers nous et nous murmura :

- J'ai demandé Lily en mariage hier soir ! Murmura-t-il.

- Amen ! M'exclamais-je, malgré moi, en tapant dans mes mains.

Sirius rigola.

- Bravo vieux ! Félicita Sirius. Tu vois ! Dit-il en me regardant. Je t'avais dit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui !

Je ris et alla dans le jardin où était Lily.

- Bonjour ma belle ! Dis-je en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mina ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était assise sur une chaise et devant elle se trouvait une petite table de jardin. Elle portait une robe rouge et son ventre semblait sur le point d'éclater.

- Viens, les voisins ne sont pas là ! Dit-elle.

Je pénétra dans le jardin. Le soleil me fit briller faiblement.

- Tu es magnifique ! Dis-je. Bonjour bébé ! Ajoutais-je en caressant son ventre.

- Aie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il t'a entendu ! Ria-t-elle.

- Au fait, pour toi c'est quoi ? un garçon ou une fille ? Demandais-je.

- Un garçon ! Dit-elle, sans hésitation. Je le sens.

James et Sirius revint juste à ce moment-là. Sirius avait une lettre à la main.

- Elle n'arrête pas de me dire ça aussi. Dit James.

- Et comment voulez-vous l'appeler si c'est un garçon ? Demanda Sirius.

- Harry ! Répondirent Lily et James.

- Et Rose si c'est une fille ! Ajouta Lily. Mina ! S'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je.

- Regarde ! Cria-t-elle en montrant sa main gauche où une magnifique bague de fiançailles trônait fièrement.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et on sautilla comme deux gamines… !

On rigola pendant un bon quart d'heure.

- Bon fini de rigoler ! Je vais aller faire la cuisine. Dis Lily en se levant.

- Je vais t'aider ! Dis-je.

Je regarda Sirius puis désigna l'enveloppe. Il m'embrassa sur le front pour toute réponse. J'arqua les sourcils.

- Bon ok. Fol Œil veut qu'on vienne tout à l'heure pour une affaire importante. Dit-il.

- Il m'énerve celui-là… Grognais-je, en rentrant dans la maison.

- Au fait ! S'exclama Lily quand j'entrais dans la cuisine. Remus va venir manger avec nous finalement ! Son patron lui a dit qu'il pouvait venir pour 2h. Il devrait pas tarder.

Juste à ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte.

- En parlant du loup ! Rigolais-je.

- Je t'ai entendu ! Grogna Remus alors que James lui ouvrait.

Remus enleva sa cape et l'accrocha au porte-manteau a l'entrée. Il avait l'air épuisé.

Je fronça les sourcils et le prit dans mes bras.

- ça ne va pas mon loup ? Demandais-je.

- Je suis … fatigué… Dit-il en répondant à mon étreinte.

Je me recula et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Il souffla et m'entraina dans le salon qui était vide. Les autres devaient être dans la cuisine.

- Bon ok… Je devais t'en parler, il y a 2semaines mais vu les circonstances… Greyback, tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Je resta debout en face de lui, bras croisé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette question.

- ça oui je le connais ! Riais-je. Pourquoi ?

- Il est venu avec une bande de mangemort au Bloody Kiss, il y a un mois environ. Ils savent que je suis un loup et ils veulent me recruter. Et Voldemort recherche un vampire femelle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

- Je peux te déguisé pour le travaille si tu veux. Dis-je.

- C'est toi qu'il recherche ? Demanda-t-il. Et n'essai pas d'éluder la question.

- Surement… Murmurais-je.

- Sirius ne touche pas à ça ! Cria Lily dans la cuisine.

Quelque chose se brisa.

On sursauta et alla dans la cuisine, intrigué.

Sirius était assis par terre, des tasses brisées autour de lui. James était mort de rire assis à la table de la cuisine. Et Lily, elle, était en colère, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Mina tu pourrais dire à ton homme d'arrêter de faire le pitre avec la vaisselle !

Je me mis à rire avec Remus.

- Allons Lily, c'était surement pour te faire rire. Dis-je.

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama Sirius. Tien je vais les réparer tout de suite !

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un reparo.

- Pour info, tu as voulu faire quoi? Demanda Remus.

- Faire tenir deux tasses sur mon font. Dit-il, penaud.

Il fit son regard de Patmol et Lily se mit a rire, vaincue.

- C'est bon mais ne recommence pas ! Dit-elle.

On dina dans la bonne humeur enfin moi je me contentai de discuter avec eux et jouant un peu de piano.

Vers 2h, Remus alla travailler, et James et Sirius allèrent voir Fol Œil.

- Et si on allait se prélasser dans le jardin ? Proposais-je à Lily.

- Avec joie ! Dit-elle. Mais avant je vais faire la vaisselle.

- Hors de question, va te reposer. Je m'en occupe. Dis-je en la poussant légèrement vers la porte du jardin.

- D'accord… Céda-t-elle.

Je fis la vaisselle à la mode moldue. Ça me calmait.

_Donc, l'encapuchonné me recherche… Il va falloir que je fasse attention …_

Un cri me fit sursauter et je mis plein d'eau sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- Lily ? Criais-je.

Je courus dans le jardin et vit Lily recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

- Lily ! Ça va ?

Je m'agenouilla devant elle. Elle tenait son ventre et grimaçait.

- Il arrive ! Grogna-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Le bébé !

… _Qui voulais tu que ce soit Mina! …_

-…

- Aide-moi !

- A quoi ? Je dois faire quoi ? Demandais-je, …. Paniquée

- Emmène-moi dans la chambre, s'il te plait. Dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et en effet, le bas de sa robe était mouillé.

- Ferme les yeux ! Ordonnais-je.

Elle s'exécuta et je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la chambre.

Deux secondes plus tard, je la déposa sur le lit.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et posa ma main froide sur son front.

Je devais avouer… je paniquais. Je ne mettais jamais mise dans une telle situation…

- Je vais aller chercher James … Dis-je, en me levant.

- NON ! Cria-t-elle en m'attrapant la main. Me laisse pas seule ! Il va bientôt arriver !

- Je dois faire quoi alors ? Demandais-je, suppliant.

- Va chercher des serviettes et de l'eau chaude. Souffla-t-elle.

Je courus le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain et prit toutes les serviettes se trouvant dans l'armoire. Ensuite, j'alla dans la cuisine et prit une bassine se trouvant sous l'évier. Je remonta dans la chambre où Lily avait une nouvelle contraction.

Je déposa les serviettes sur une chaise dans le coin de la chambre. Je mis la bassine sur le lit.

- Lily prête moi ta baguette s'il te plait. Demandais-je.

- Elle est… dans… la cuisine… Haleta-t-elle.

Je courus la chercher. Elle était posée sur la table. Je la pris et remonta dans la chambre.

Je la pointa sur la bassine et inspira profondément, me concentra.

- _Aguamenti ! Calidus !_

Le premier sort rempli la bassine d'eau et le deuxième rendit l'eau chaude.

- Et maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Soulève… ma robe et regarde … de … combien de centimètre… je suis dilatée. Haleta-t-elle.

J'enleva sa culotte et je souleva les pans de sa robe.

- Diantre…

- Quoi ?

- Je vois la tête ! Dis-je.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla.

- Bon ok … Murmura-t-elle.

- Et James ? Demandais-je.

- Tant pis ! Il avait qu'à être là ! Cria-t-elle. Il était censé être en congé !

Elle cria alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle contraction.

- Je vais… pousser et toi tu …vas …l'intercepter …quand il sort...ok ?

J'inspira un grand coup et bloqua ma respiration pour l'odeur du sang.

- Tu es prête ? Demandais-je.

- Oui… Grogna-t-elle.

_Une bonne demi-heure plus tard…_

- Allé Lily ! La tête est sortie et le haut des épaules aussi ! Encore une fois !

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces et des cris aigues retentirent. Je déposa ce petit bout ensanglanté avec une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le lit et coupa le cordon ombilical avec mes dents (on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main ou … sous la dent ! haha !…*sort*).

J'attrapa une serviette et le déposa délicatement dessus. Il pleurait toujours. Je pris le coin de la serviette et frotta un peu l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Ma chère Lily, tu as un magnifique garçon ! Dis-je en m'occupant du morceau de cordon ombilical à son ventre.

Une fois fini, je l'enveloppa dans la serviette et le pris dans mes bras.

- Bonjour Harry. Bienvenue dans ce monde. Murmurais-je.

Je le donna à Lily. Elle était à moitié dans les vapes et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se calma instantanément.

Je pris une serviette et m'essuya la bouche et les mains.

- Merci Mina… Murmura Lily.

Je souris et alla m'assoir près d'elle.

- Plus de 3000ans et je n'avais jamais assisté à un accouchement ! Riais-je.

- Il y a un début à tout ! Et puis, tu t'es très bien débrouillé ! Dit-elle.

Elle cligna des yeux. J'alla dans l'armoire du couloir et pris une couverture que je mis sur elle.

- Je vais m'occuper d'Harry. Dors un peu ! Je vais appeler un guérisseur. Dis-je. Et je vais prévenir James ! Ajoutais-je.

Elle dormait déjà. Je pris délicatement Harry et le berça légèrement.

- Bon, va falloir que je te lave un peu mon bonhomme… Dis-je à Harry.

Je posa la bassine et les serviettes sur la commode. Je le lava avec un morceau de serviette déchiré. Une fois propre, je l'enveloppa dans une serviette propre et le berça afin qu'il s'endorme.

_Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça un bébé…_

Je me promena avec lui dans la maison. Une demi-heure plus tard, je chercha un moyen de communiquer avec James ou Sirius. Mais je n'avais pas mon miroir et le hibou de James était absent… et je ne pouvais pas transplaner avec Harry ! …_Pfff…_

J'étais dans le salon quand j'entendis un 'poc' dans le jardin. Je me retourna et vit Sirius et James entrer, riant.

J'osa les sourcils, cachant légèrement Harry avec l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors les hommes ! On s'en va comme ça sans moyen de communication ! Grondais-je, sans élever la voix.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire instantanément face à mon air sérieux et furieux.

- Euh… bah … On a fait le plus vite possible … Bafouilla Sirius.

- Oui, Fol Œil nous a fait réécrire un rapport qu'on a mal écrit…. Grogna James.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu laisser un hibou ou je ne sais pas quoi !

- Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ? Demanda James, fronçant les sourcils.

Je me mis face à eux. Harry toujours dans mes bras, qui dormait à présent. James resta tétanisé. Sirius, lui, avait un sourire béat.

- Nous avons eu un invité surprise vois-tu. Dis-je, en lui tendant Harry. Je te présente Harry.

Il le prit et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de James qui réalisa enfin.

- Je suis papa… Murmura-t-il, en fixant le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Et Lily ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle est dans votre chambre. Elle dort. Répondis-je. Je vais appeler un guérisseur pour qu'il l'examine.

- Sirius… je suis papa ! Ria bêtement James.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Et moi parrain ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Chut ! Grondais-je. J'ai eu du mal à l'endormir alors ne gâcher pas mon labeur pour vous esclaffer !

Sirius mit une main sur sa bouche, souriant.

- Tien Sirius, tu devrais aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Moi je ne peux pas, j'ai eu ma dose de sang pour aujourd'hui. Dis-je.

- D'accord. Dit-il.

Il vint m'embrasser en sautillant et courut dehors.

J'alla m'assoir sur le canapé alors que James monta voir Lily avec Harry dans ses bras. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et sourit.

_Mon filleul était né… Harry… Harry Potter né le 31juillet 1980 à 15h03._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews reviews ! **

**^.^ **


	13. Chapter 13 : Tout ira bien

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 13 : Tout ira bien.**

**POV Mina. **

Un jour, on m'a dit que la plus belle chose au monde était la naissance d'un enfant. Sur le coup, j'avais ris aux éclats. Moi qui n'aimait les enfants que… euh bref… Maintenant, ma vision de ces petits êtres a considérablement changé. En ce moment même, deux petits yeux vert magnifique m'observaient. C'était peut-être le fait que je côtoyais des humains depuis quelques années ou parce que j'avais aidé Lily a accouché.

Quoiqu'il en soit. J'étais tombé sous le charme de ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude.

J'étais assise sur le rocking-chair de la chambre d'Harry avec Harry dans mes bras. Lily prenait sa douche et les garçons étaient partis travailler.

Harry avait maintenant 3mois. On s'était convenu que j'allais aider Lily pour le ménage et pour d'autres taches diverses.

Aujourd'hui, on devait aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour Harry. Il grandissait tellement vite…

- Première sortie shopping mon bonhomme, tu vas aimer ! Lui dis-je, souriante.

- Ne le traumatise pas s'il te plait Mina… Dis Lily en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle portait une robe verte pâle à bretelle et léger décolté. Elle était en train de se brosser ses longs cheveux auburn.

- Que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Dis-je, offensée.

Lily rigola pour toute réponse et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faisait un peu gris. Journée parfaite pour moi, je pourrais sortir.

- Tu devrais te reculer. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un hibou fonce vers nous.

Et, en effet, hibou grand duc s'engouffra dans la chambre, une lettre a une patte.

Lily la prit et la lut.

- James et Sirius nous donne rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à 12h pour déjeuner. Remus sera là également. Dit-elle.

- Ok.

Elle rédigea une brève réponse et le hibou repartit. Lili referma la fenêtre et je lui redonna Harry. On descendit au rez-de-chaussée et Lily mit Harry dans sa poussette pendant que j'allais chercher nos sacs dans le salon.

On allait dans le monde moldu alors il fallait être habillé en circonstance. Lily portait une robe et moi un jeans bleu clair ¾ et un t-shirt gris foncé un peu large avec des tongs noires. En sortant, je mis mes lunettes de soleil et on transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait énormément de monde. Voldemort semblait s'être calmé momentanément et les gens en profitaient pour prendre l'air.

On fila à travers la foule et on s'engouffra dans le Chaudron Baveur où on salua Tom puis on passa dans le côté moldu.

Ici aussi, il y avait du monde. On se mêla à la foule.

On marcha un bon quart d'heure avant d'entrer dans un grand magasin de vêtements pour tous âges.

On alla directement dans le rayon bébé où Lily acheta de nouveaux bodys, t-shirt et petits shorts.

Harry dormait et on en profita donc pour aller dans le rayon femme. Lily commençait à mincir et elle voulait de nouvelles tenues.

- Tu veux des robes ou des pantalons ? Demandais-je.

- Des pantalons surtout. Répondit-elle.

Elle prit plusieurs jeans et hauts et alla aux cabines d'essayage. Quant à moi, j'alla m'assoir avec la poussettes dans un des fauteuils en face des cabines.

Un homme arriva. Un homme plutôt … imposant. Il poussait également une poussette. Il tenait dans sa main une robe rouge qu'il alla donner à sa supposé femme dans la cabine à côté de celle de Lily. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi avec un petit sourire.

Il sentait le gras. J'huma cette odeur purement délicieuse qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Je serra les dents et garda la tête froide. Je m'intéressa au bébé qui se trouvait dans la poussette. Je ne voyais que son visage. Son père tout craché… _Le pauvre… _il devait avoir 1 ou 2 mois environ de plus que Harry.

- Vernon ! S'exclama une femme dans la cabine à côté de Lily.

L'homme se leva et alla voir la femme. Il reprit la robe qu'il lui avait donnée. Il regarda la poussette.

- Je vous le surveille le temps d'échanger, ne vous inquiété pas. Dis-je avec un beau sourire.

Il hésita une seconde puis me remercia.

J'avança la poussette de l'homme à côté de moi et souris au … petit bonhomme.

- Mina ! Tu en pense quoi ? S'exclama Lily en sortant de la cabine.

Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux et avec un décolté profond.

- Hey je n'avais pas vu cette petite merveille ! Tu es magnifique ! Toi, tu as besoin d'une soirée en amoureux, je le sens ! Dis-je.

Lily rougit et acquiesça de la tête.

- On gardera mon adorable filleul, ne t'inquiète pas ! Souris-je.

- Merci…

L'homme, Vernon, revint et me remercia d'avoir surveillé son fils.

- De rien ! Dites monsieur, vous ne trouvez pas mon amie jolie ainsi ? Demandais-je, en montrant Lily.

- Oui, vous êtes très jolie mademoiselle. Dit-il, timide.

Il alla donner la robe qu'il avait échangée à sa femme. Lily alla se rhabiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily sortit en même temps que la femme d'à côté…

Elles restèrent sans voix toutes les deux. Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Pétunia ! S'exclama Lily.

- Toi !... Grogna sa sœur. Que fais-tu ici ? Murmura-t-elle.

Pétunia tremblait de rage et avait un regard dégouté.

Vernon venait à peine comprendre. Il suait et commença à rager. Il devait être au courant de la condition de Lily et approuvait visiblement sa femme.

- Visiblement, la même chose que toi … Répondis Lily, calme.

- Et vous ! Dit-elle en me regardant.

Pétunia ne tenait plus. Elle s'en alla, sans rien dire avec la poussette. Fumant de rage.

- Quel caractère … Murmurais-je, amusé.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! Hurla Vernon.

- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ! Grognais-je.

Je me leva et le fixa.

- Vernon ! Cria Pétunia.

Celui-ci nous lança un dernier regard et partit rejoindre sa femme.

- Mina … Calme toi, s'il te plait … Murmura Lily en prenant ma main.

Je revins à la réalité. Une dizaine de personnes avaient assistés à la scène. Je les regarda méchamment et ils partirent précipitamment.

Je ferma les yeux et respira à fond.

- C'est bon… Dis-je.

J'ouvris les yeux. Lily avait un petit sourire. On regarda Harry qui avait été réveillé. Il souriait.

- Allez, on va voir nos hommes ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui.

Lily alla payer et j'attendis dehors avec Harry. Il faisait encore couvert. Je remis mes lunettes et me pencha vers le petit homme. Je lui tendis mon doigt qu'il attrapa en souriant.

Lily nous rejoigna deux minutes plus tard.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude. Ça m'a juste fait un choc de la voir ici. Répondit-elle, en me passant les sacs.

- je comprends. Allez ! C'est parti !

Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans les rues. On se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur sans s'arrêter.

Une fois arrivé, on alla s'assoir à une table près du bar.

- Ah ! les plus belles !

- Salut ! Lançais-je.

Sirius vint m'embrasser et s'assit à côté de moi.

- James arrive dans deux minutes. Scrimgeour voulait lui parler. Dis Sirius en faisant signe à Tom.

- D'accord.

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? Demandais-je.

- On peut dire ça… Bougonna-t-il. Que de la paperasse… Ah ! Au fait ! Remus m'a envoyé un hibou, il ne viendra pas. Il est encore trop fatigué de la pleine lune d'avant-hier.

- Ok.

- Au fait Mina ! Je voulais te poser une question ! S'exclama Lily.

Elle se pencha vers moi.

- Le jour de l'accouchement… Tu as pris ma baguette… Les vampires peuvent faire de la magie ?

- Ah ! Oui ! Enfin pas tous. Seul les diurnambules le peuvent.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé et puis je ne l'utilise que rarement. Sauf peut-être pour déplacer des choses.

- Tu peux donc utiliser une baguette comme nous ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

- Tu ne serais pas un animagus par hasard ? Demanda Sirius.

- Si. Je prends la forme d'un chat noir à poil long avec une tache blanche sur le front.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Ben, à Poudlard, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il détestait les chats. Ria-t-elle.

Sirius me regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais te dire franchement. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Le besoin ne s'était jamais présenté. Répondis-je.

Tom arriva.

- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, il y a du monde aujourd'hui. Dit-il. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Comme d'habitude pour moi Tom ! Dis-je.

- Une tasse de thé pour moi. Répondis Lily.

- Et vous Mr Black ?

- Euh un café

- Deux cafés !

- Bonjour mon chéri ! S'exclama Lily.

James embrassa Lily puis Harry et alla s'assoir.

- Oula, tu en fais une tête Patmol ! S'exclama James. Tu vas bien ?

- Il boude parce que je ne lui avais jamais dit que je pouvais utiliser une baguette et que j'étais un animagus. Répondis-je à sa place.

- Oh… QUOI ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je les utilise en cas de force majeur. Il faut dire que quand je suis devenue vampire, les baguettes n'étaient que des prototypes et seuls les très hauts placés pouvaient en avoir une. Et de plus, je devais camoufler ma condition de diurnambule. Le flux magique des vampires communs s'arrête à leurs épidermes. Ils ne peuvent pas le propulser. Les diurnambules utilise la vitamine D pour contrôler le flux. Fin… c'est compliqué.

- Hum ok. Murmura Lily.

- Au fait, autre sujet. Dis James. Vous avez vu Peter ces derniers temps ?

- Hum non.

- Je l'ai aperçu au Ministère, il y a une semaine. Répondis Sirius. Mais il courait presque et je devais suivre Fol Œil… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous évite ces derniers temps.

- Il a peut-être une amoureuse ! Dis Lily.

- Skeeter ! Ricana Sirius.

Un hibou traversa la taverne et vint se poser sur notre table.

- C'est pour qui ? Demanda Sirius.

Le hibou se tourna vers James.

Celui-ci détacha la lettre mais le hibou resta là, attendant une réponse.

- Dumbledore veut nous voir, Lily et moi. Dis James.

- Quand ? Demanda Lily.

- Maintenant. Il nous demande où on se trouve.

Il lui répondit et donna le parchemin au hibou.

Dumbledore arriva 5min plus tard.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il. Je voudrais parler à Miss Evans et à Mr Potter en privé.

- On va aller faire un tour. Dis-je. Dois-je prendre Harry ? Demandais-je à Lily.

- Non, merci Mina. Il s'est endormit. Ça ira.

- Ok. Tu viens amour ?

On se leva et on sortit par le côté sorcier. Une fois dehors, j'emmena Sirius dans une ruelle.

- Pourquoi…

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Dis-je.

- ça va, t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste été vexé que tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te confier. Donc ça va. Dit-il en souriant. Je t'assure.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta dans cette position. C'est la voix de James qui nous ramena à la réalité. Sirius sortit son miroir de sa cape.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez revenir. Dit-il, sérieux.

On retourna donc au Chaudron Baveur. Dumbledore était parti.

- Alors que voulait-il ? Demanda Sirius.

Lily et James se regardèrent.

- On devrait rentrer pour en parler. Dit Lily.

On paya Tom et on rentra chez Lily et James.

On s'installa dans le salon pendant que Lily mettait Harry dans son lit.

Quand elle revint, James pris une grande respiration.

- Je vais être direct. Dit-il. Voldemort nous cherche Lily et moi.

-…

- QUOI ? S'écria Sirius. MAIS POURQUOI ?

- On ne sait pas. On sait juste qu'il veut notre peau. On va devoir donc renforcer les sécurités. Mais bon, c'est juste une rumeur pour l'instant. On est sûr de rien.

- Je ne veux pas quitter cette maison… Dis Lily en fixant le sol.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, on va arranger ça. Dis-je. Tout ira bien…

…_Tout ira bien…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Et le grand jour arriva !

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 14 : Et le grand jour arriva ! **

**POV Mina.**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vrai… Je vais me marier ! Pince-moi !

Je lui obéis ce qui la fit grimacer.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé … Grogna Lily.

Je ris doucement.

J'étais derrière elle, en train d'attacher son bustier avec les innombrables ficelles.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi il y a autant de ficelles et de nœuds à ce truc… Grogna-t-elle.

- Alors de 1 : Tu n'étais pas obligé de choisir ce modèle de 2 : il faut souffrir pour être belle de 3 : tu as de la chance, je ne sers pas comme dans le temps et de 4 : ça donne du piment pour la nuit de noce ! Riais-je.

- Hum… De ce point de vue là… Acquiesça Lily.

On était mi-aout. Il ne s'était pas passé beaucoup de choses hormis les péripéties d'Harry ! Comme disais Remus : tel père, tel fils… Un vrai maraudeur… Il aimait grimper partout. Le mois passé, Sirius lui avait offert un balai pour enfant pour son anniversaire… Alors qu'ils sont destiné aux enfants de plus de 4ans... Lily n'avait pas été très contente surtout qu'Harry l'adorait et qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas vers ce dit balai.

On était la veille au soir du mariage. J'avais invité Lily chez nous pendant que les garçons allaient faire la fête entre maraudeurs.

A l'heure actuelle, on se trouvait dans ma chambre. Harry dormait en bas dans le canapé.

- J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop de bêtises… Dis Lily.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ? Riais-je. T'inquiète pas, si ils ne sont pas là demain à 12h, je les tuerais de mes propres mains !

- Au fait Mina ?

- Oui ?

- Vous avez fixé une date pour le votre, finalement ?

- On pensait en décembre.

- Ok.

- Voilà ! Finis ! Dis-je.

- J'ai le droit de me voir maintenant ? Demanda Lily, en regardant le bas de sa robe.

J'enleva le drap qui se trouvait sur le miroir et Lily approcha. Il fallait dire que j'étais plutôt fière de moi. C'était une robe bustier en soie blanche. Le haut était fait d'arabesques perlées et le bas était ample et plissé. Il m'avait fallu deux bonnes semaines pour la faire.

- Oh Mina ! Elle est trop belle ! S'exclama Lily.

- J'espère bien ! De toute façon, tu es bien obligé vu que le mariage est demain ! Riais-je.

Lily s'admira dans le miroir pendant près de 15min.

- Bon allez princesse Lily, je te libère et on va au lit ! Dis-je.

Je détacha le bustier et Lily alla prendre une douche. Je descendis et pris Harry dans mes bras délicatement. Il dormait toujours. Je remonta et le posa dans son lit qu'on avait mis dans ma chambre pour l'occasion.

Je mis un short et un t-shirt à Sirius et me mis au lit. Lily arriva 2min après, en chemise de nuit.

C'est Harry qui nous réveilla le lendemain matin. Il était 10h30… A croire qu'il nous savait en retard. On avait rendez-vous à 11h30 à l'église.

- Mina ! On va être en retard ! S'écria Lily en me secouant.

- Hum…

Je mis ma tête sous la couverture en grognant.

- Va te préparer toi. Moi je peux être prête en 15min. Grognais-je.

Je sentis le lit bouger violemment et des pas précipités en direction de la salle de bain.

Visiblement, je m'étais rendormie car Lily vint me sauter dessus. Arrachant la couverture. Elle était en survêtement gris, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, paniquée.

- Mina ! Il est 11h ! Allez ! Lève-toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, mon capitaine… Bougonnais-je.

J'alla dans la cuisine pendant que Lily réunissait ses affaires. Je bus 2bouteilles de sang. Je me sentis mieux. Je me frotta les yeux et remonta dans la chambre pour découvrir une Lily sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

- Du calme Lily… Dis-je.

- Je suis calme ! S'écria-t-elle.

J'arqua les sourcils et alla dans la salle de bain sans commentaires.

Je pris une douche rapide et Lily me sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

Je mis un jeans et un vieux t-shirt noir.

- J'ai déjà pris tes affaires. Dis Lily en me voyant chercher.

Je pris mon maquillage, pris Harry dans mes bras et on transplana dans une ruelle près de chez Lily.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà à l'église ? Demanda Lily en inspectant la rue.

- Hum… en tout cas, je ne sens pas leurs odeurs. Répondis-je. A mon avis, ils vont arriver à la dernière minute comme d'habitude.

- Je te jure ! S'ils sont en retard ! Je vais les tuer ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais les chercher moi-même ! Dis-je. Allez, allons-y. On va vraiment finir par être en retard.

On marcha d'un pas vif. L'église se trouvait à un pâté de maison. Une fois arrivée, le père nous accueillit et me regarda bizarrement. Je l'avais marqué visiblement. Je lui souris et on alla dans une pièce à part pour nous préparer. Lily et James avait préféré un mariage dans l'intimité. Il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs et quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient invités.

Je posa Harry par terre et lui donna quelques jouets. J'ordonna, ensuite, à Lily de fermer les yeux et je l'habilla aussi vite que je pus. Ensuite, elle mit un peignoir et je la maquilla légèrement. Un peu de rose sur les joues, du crayon noir et du mascara. Je coiffa soigneusement ses cheveux et lui fit un chignon avec pleins de boucles que j'attacha avec des pinces avec des petites roses blanches.

- Bon ! Je crois que c'est bon ! Dis-je.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui. Dis-je. Bon, selon la tradition il te faut quelques trucs. Quelque chose de neuf, c'est bon. Quelque chose d'empreinté…euh… tien !

Je lui donna le bracelet en diamant que je portais.

- Mais… C'est trop Mina ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te le prête ! Il s'appelle reviens ! Riais-je. Alors quelque chose de bleu, il y a la jarretière. Ajoutais-je. Quelque chose de vieux… euh…

Je transplana à la maison et prit un de mes bijoux. Je revins et lui tendit. C'était une petite broche en forme de rose d'argent et de diamant. Je la lui attacha sur son bustier.

- Voilà, elle a 1000ans. J'espère que c'est assez vieux ! Dis-je.

Lily se tamponna les yeux avec un mouchoir et me pris dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que j'ai pris un maquillage water proof. Riais-je.

- Merci Mina ! Sanglota-t-elle.

- De rien, ma belle.

**POV Sirius.**

- SIRIUS ! REMUS ! PETER !

- Gné ? Bougonnais-je en relevant légèrement la tête.

- On nous attaque ? Grogna Remus.

- Zé po mwoi… ! S'exclama Peter, en se levant d'un coup.

- Il est 11h30 ! Cria James.

On regarda James sans comprendre. Il était en t-shirt et caleçon, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses lunettes étaient de travers. Il nous fallu une bonne minute pour faire le lien…

- Nom d'une gargouille ! M'écriais-je.

On se leva. Réalisant par la même occasion qu'on avait dormit par terre dans le salon de James. Sauf Remus qui se trouvait dans le canapé.

On alla dans la salle de bain. Se bousculant. Quatre dans une salle de bain de 3mètres sur 3…

On se débarbouilla et s'habilla en vitesse.

Je portais un costume moldu gris clair. De même que Rem et Pet d'ailleurs. James, lui, portait un noir.

Une fois prêt, on sortit en courant. Je regarda ma montre.

- On a 5min James ! Dis-je.

Heureusement que l'église était tout prêt. On arriva tout juste. Mina attendait devant, fronçant les yeux.

- Bonjour mon amour ! Dis-je. Tu es … à coupé le souffle !

Elle était magnifique dans sa robe lilas à fines bretelles. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâché qu'elle avait légèrement bouclés.

Elle ne dit mot et nous montra du doigt la porte de l'église toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

On rentra dans l'édifice, penaud. James courut jusqu'à l'autel où il salua le prêtre. Je le suivi et me mis à côté de lui.

- Sirius ? M'appela-t-il après 2min de discutions avec le prêtre.

- Oui mon cœur ? Dis-je.

_Tentative pour le faire décompressé réussi ?_

- Tu as bien les alliances ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh …

_Raté_…

- Sirius ?

_Deuxième tentative ?_

- Je suis désolé….

- Sirius !

- Calme ! Je rigole ! Riais-je, en montrant mon doigt.

Je les avais mis à mon doigt pour ne pas les perdre.

Remus rigola mais pas James…

Je me racla la gorge et me concentra sur les gens qui entraient.

Dumbledore venait juste d'arriver. Il y avait Alice et Franck Longdubas et Hagrid. Fol Œil était également là, ainsi que Kingsley. Je fus étonné de ne pas voir la sœur de Lily. Mina m'avait dit que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux sœurs mais quand même… Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes au maximum. Je ne vis pas Mina, elle devait être avec Lily.

Le prêtre fit signe au pianiste qui entama le célèbre canon de Pachelbel. Mina arriva par une petite porte cachée près de l'entrée. Harry lui tenait la main et avait un grand sourire. Il portait le même costume que James. Il était adorable. Lily apparue à leurs suites, rayonnante. Elle était magnifique. Je regarda James qui était bouche bée. Je me retins de rire et reporta mon regard sur Lily. Elle avançait de la marche lente.

- Au fait, James … Murmurais-je, en me penchant vers son oreille.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait un mariage sorcier ? Murmurais-je.

- Lily voulait garder la tradition de sa famille. Et puis, de toute façon, ça revient au même.

James reporta son regard sur Lily et son air idiot revint par la même occasion.

A un mètre du prêtre, Mina me sourit et alla se mettre à sa place. Harry courut vers Remus et sauta sur ses genoux. Lily se mit devant James. Elle avait le même sourire béat que James. Il faudra que je fasse attention quand ça sera mon tour…

Le prêtre entama son blabla. Je ne l'écouta pas, me concentrant sur Mina qui regardait Lily d'un regard triste.

Il y avait des moments où j'avais l'impression de la perdre. Elle semblait si loin, si nostalgique. Elle pouvait passer du rire à la tristesse en quelques secondes. J'oublis souvent qu'elle a un passé plutôt long. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et je m'en fou complètement.

- Oui. Répondis Lily.

- James Potter voulez-vous prendre Lily Evans pour épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Et encore plus. Oui. Répondis James.

- Très bien. Les alliances s'il vous plait. Dit le prêtre en me regardant.

- Ah oui !

J'essaya de les enlever mais …

Le prêtre se racla la gorge et James me lança un regard furieux.

Mina, elle, se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Je réussi, enfin, à enlever les bagues après deux bonnes minutes…

- Désolé… Dis-je, en frottant ma tête.

James sourit.

James et Lily s'échangèrent les bagues.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! S'exclama le prêtre.

James ne se fit pas prié. Et la fit basculer en arrière pour l'embrasser.

On applaudit.

On alla dîner dans le jardin de Lily et James. Les voisins étant partis en vacances, on a donc profité pour agrandir un peu le jardin.

On avait positionné une longue table drapé de blanc. Un grand parasol au-dessus spécialement pensé pour Mina.

J'étais assis avec ma belle. Harry entre nous deux. James et Lily dansait un slow. Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Mina me frotta le genou.

- Oui ? Demandais-je.

Elle se pencha vers moi et embrassa ma joue.

- Quand on rentrera, rappelle-moi de te donner ton cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Mon anniversaire est en décembre…

- Je sais. Faut-il une raison pour offrir quelque chose à celui qu'on aime ? Toi, tu m'offre toujours des trucs et moi, rien. Mais là !

Ses yeux pétillaient. Je l'embrassa tendrement.

- Pawol ! S'exclama Harry.

On sursauta.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

Harry tendit ses bras vers Mina. Celle-ci le prit.

- J'ai de la concurrence à ce que je vois ! Dis-je.

Mina rigola.

On mangea le gâteau et Lily et James partirent après nous avoir embrassés. Mina leur avait prêté l'ile où on avait passé nos vacances. Ils seraient tranquilles.

Les gens partirent au compte goutte.

Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de Mina.

Je mis ma main sur sa hanche, regardant le soleil décliner.

- Et les amoureux ! J'y vais moi ! S'exclama Remus. Je dois aller bosser.

- Hum, Lestat te fait bosser aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mina.

- Oui, j'ai insisté vu que demain c'est la pleine lune. Déjà que pendant 3jours, je ne pourrais pas travailler. Je ne veux pas abuser.

- Alala Lunard… Soufflais-je. Saint-Lunard plutôt ! Riais-je.

On rigola. Remus nous embrassa, ainsi que Harry.

- Et bonne chance pour ces trois prochains jours ! Dit-il avant de partir.

Pour soulager Lily et James, on leur avait proposé de garder Harry pendant leur lune de miel.

Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur…

- Moi aussi, je vais y allé ! Dit Peter.

- D'accord. Bonne soirée Pet' ! Dis-je en lui tapant dans le dos.

Il transplana.

Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et Fol Œil qui étaient en grande conversation.

- Je te laisse y allé. Dis Mina, en allant dans la maison. Je vais coucher Harry dans le canapé.

Je souffla et alla vers les deux hommes.

- Ah ! Black ! Je voulais vous voir ! S'exclama Fol Œil.

- Oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le bon moment mais il faut que vous le sachiez. Dit-il, sérieux. Votre frère Regulus.

- Je n'ai pas de frère… Murmurais-je, par automatisme.

- Je suis désolé mais votre frère a été tué hier soir par Voldemort lui-même.

Je fronça les sourcils.

_Il l'avait cherché …._

- C'est tout ? Demandais-je.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

- Euh bien, oui. Dit-il. Je vais retourner au Ministère. Et n'oubliez pas … VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Je souris et il transplana.

- Je vais m'en allé également. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Mr Black.

- Professeur ! 1sec s'il vous plait. Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose de plus à propos de Lily et James ? Je veux dire … La raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut leurs morts ?

- Oui mais je compte leurs dire lorsqu'ils reviendront de lune de miel. Répondit-il.

- D'accord… Dis-je, résigné. Bonne soirée, professeur.

Une fois Dumbledore partit. Je rejoins Mina à l'intérieur. Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle à la vitesse vampirique. C'était impressionnant. Elle s'arrêta et me souris.

- Pourrais-tu m'apporter la vaisselle qui se trouve à l'extérieur ?

- Ok.

Une fois la vaisselle et le ménage finit, Mina repris Harry dans ses bras. On transplana chez nous.

Mina alla mettre Harry dans son lit. Je m'affala dans le canapé.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Constata Mina en descendant les escaliers.

- On n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passé… Dis-je, fermant les yeux.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essayant à côté de moi, près de ma tête.

- Oh… On a été aux Trois Balais puis au Chaudron Baveur …

- Et pleins d'autres. Finis Mina. Du moment que vous avez été prudent.

On resta silencieux. Je m'endormais.

- Allez, viens, on va au lit. Tu vas encore avoir un torticolis si tu dors ici. Dit-elle.

Elle me tira par le bras.

Une fois dans la chambre, je m'allongea sur le ventre, dans le lit. Tout habillé. Mina me déshabilla, me laissant en caleçon et en chemise.

- Et mon cadeau … Bougonnais-je.

Elle rie.

- Demain matin, promis ! Dit-elle.

- Promis ?

-Promis ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- Mina ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Regulus a été tué. Fol Œil me la annoncé tout à l'heure.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur.

- Je pensais l'avoir rayé de ma vie mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait un choc. Ça serait Voldemort lui-même qui l'aurait tué.

- Je suis désolé… Dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux. Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…. Dis-je avant de m'endormir.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**^(^.^)^**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Surprise et parc

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis en vacances, j'ai donc plus de temps pour taper ^^**

**Je sais le titre du chapitre n'est pas génial mais je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre x) **

**Merci encore elo-didie, ma plus fidèle =) 3**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 15 : Surprise et parc.**

**POV Mina. **

- Maman ?

- Hum ? Maman va revenir. Bougonna Sirius.

- Papa ?

- Aussi …

- Pawol ?

- Hum ?

- Bibi !

- Hum ? C'est quoi ça ?

Je mis ma tête sous la couverture et éclata de rire.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? Râla Sirius.

- Il veut son biberon, Sirius !

- 5min Harry …

Je sentis un poids sur mes jambes.

- Harry !

Je sortis ma tête.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

- Harry s'amuse à transplaner….

Je me redressa. Harry était assis au pied du lit, tout content. Il vint à 4 pattes entre nous deux.

- Tu as faim mon cœur ? Lui demandais-je

- Bibi !

- C'est parti alors !

Je me leva et mis mon kimono en satin rouge.

- Tu te recouches encore un peu ? Demandais-je à Sirius.

- Oui, encore un peu. Si tu as besoin de moi, réveille-moi.

- D'accord !

Je pris Harry dans mes bras et on alla dans la cuisine. Je le mis dans sa chaise haute et je lui prépara un biberon de lait chocolaté.

- Maman ?

- Maman va bientôt revenir mon cœur.

Il applaudit et finit son biberon.

« Toc Toc !»

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvris et pris la Gazette du Sorcier. Je le paya et il partit.

- Hé ben mon Harry… Tu es né dans un drôle de monde… Dis-je. Encore un village massacré… Des loups-garous à tous les coups…C'est la lune rouge en ce moment…

Je posa le journal et regarda Harry.

- On va prendre un bain mon chéri ?

- i' !

On remonta et je donna le bain à Harry. Je l'habilla d'un body, d'un short rouge et d'un t-shirt blanc. Je lui mis ses petites baskets blanches.

- Que tu es beau ! Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Bo !

Je ris.

Je m'habilla d'un robe rouge en coton et mis des sandales noires.

- Pawol ? Demanda Harry.

- Il dort encore. Il est fatigué. On va le laisser !

Je le pris dans mes bras et on descendit en silence.

Je le posa devant le canapé et enleva la table basse pour lui laisser de la place. Je sortis ses jouets.

Je fis le ménage à vitesse humaine.

Vers 12h, je monta voir Sirius mais celui-ci dormait toujours.

Lorsque je redescendis, je vis Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre debout sur une chaise.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur mais il fait trop beau pour moi… Quand Sirius se réveillera, tu iras te promener avec lui.

Je le descendis et il retourna à ses jouets.

A 15h, je prépara du café et des toasts. Je monta à la chambre et me coucha à coté de Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, ça serait gentil de vous réveiller et de vous lever. Dis-je en lui frottant le dos.

- Hum…

- Il est 15h… Et Harry veut sortir…

Il grogna.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, pas de surprise. Dis-je.

Il redressa la tête, me regarda et sauta du lit.

- Bonjour ma douce ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il m'embrassa et je ris.

Il fila sous la douche.

- Je t'empreinte ta baguette 2sec, amour ! Dis-je.

- Ok ! Cria-t-il, sous la douche.

Je pris sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet et redescendis.

- Mon cœur ! Patmol est réveillé ! Déclarais-je.

Harry applaudit.

- Tu viens avec moi chercher le cadeau pour tonton ?

- i' !

Il se leva et pris ma main.

On sortit dans le couloir. Je tapa dans une brique sur le mur en face. Celle-ci tomba et je pris la petite boite qui se trouvait dans le trou et remis la brique.

- kékoi ? Demanda Harry.

J'ouvris la boite et pris l'objet. Harry le regarda, perplexe.

Je tendis l'oreille. Sirius était encore sous la douche.

- Viens.

On entra. Je mis Harry près du canapé et mis l'objet au milieu de la pièce.

- _Amplificatum_ ! Dis-je en pointant l'objet avec la baguette.

**POV Sirius.**

_15h ! Comment j'avais pu dormir autant !_

Je mis un jeans bleu et un t-shirt noir. Je mis mes baskets et descendit.

Je m'arrêta net au milieu de l'escalier.

- Par Merlin… Murmurais-je.

- Elle te plait ? Demanda Mina.

- Une moto ! Mais tu es folle ! M'écriais-je en courant dans les escaliers.

Une magnifique moto noire et blanche trônait au milieu du salon.

- J'en rêve depuis que je suis petit !

- Je l'ai remarqué lorsqu'on est passé devant un concessionnaire l'autre jour. Le voisin la achetée par un coup de cœur mais il n'avait pas les moyens de finir de l'acheter. Donc, je lui ai racheté ! Et j'ai ajouté quelques petites touches personnelles !

- Comme quoi ?

- Elle peut voler et devenir invisible ! Dit-elle, fière.

J'alla l'embrasser.

J'alla m'assoir sur la selle. Harry applaudit.

- Non, Sirius. Hors de question ! Dit-elle.

- Un petit tour ? S'il te plait !

- Non, ce soir. Va promener Harry s'il te plait. Tu iras ce soir. Tu seras plus discret.

- Mouais.

- Pac' ! S'écria Harry.

- Tu vois, il veut aller au parc. Moi je ne peux pas, il y a trop de soleil.

- Bon d'accord …

J'alla boire mon café et mangea quelques toasts.

- Allez bonhomme ! on y va ! Dis-je, en prenant Harry dans mes bras.

Je pris ma baguette et la mis dans ma poche.

J'embrassa Mina et Harry fit de même.

- Sirius, n'oublis pas que c'est un parc moldu… Me prévint Mina en mettant une casquette à Harry.

- Oui, t'inquiète. Dis-je. On est des moldus ! N'est-ce-pas Harry ?

- Modu' !

On ria et on sortit.

Il faisait magnifique et un peu chaud d'ailleurs. Il devait faire dans les 27°.

On alla à la pleine de jeux à une 50ène de mètre. Il y avait un grand trou avec du sable. Des planches suspendues par des cordes et des escaliers menant à des espèces de gros tuyaux.

- C'est quoi ces trucs…. Marmonnais-je.

Harry voulu descendre. Une fois sur le sol, il courut vers le gros trou plein de sable.

- Pawol ! S'écria Harry après plusieurs minutes de jeu.

- Quoi ?

Il pointa du doigt. Il y avait un chat. Un chat noir. Etrangement familier.

- Yuwé ?

Le chat plissa les yeux et partit.

1h30 plus tard et une centaine de glissade dans le gros tuyau et une tonne de sable sur nous, on retourna à la maison. Harry sur mes épaules.

Je ne revis pas Yuwé. C'était peut-être un simple chat après tout.

- Mina ! On est rentré ! Criais-je.

- Ah ! Peter est là, amour !

On les rejoigna dans le salon et je déposa Harry sur le canapé.

- Comment ça va Quedver ?

- Oh, bien bien. Répondit-il. Je suis venu apporter un message de Dumbledore à Mina. Il veut la voir apparemment. Je l'ai croisé au Chaudron Baveur.

- Ok. Dis-je.

- Je vais aller donner un bain à Harry avant. Dis Mina.

- A moi aussi ! Dis-je.

Elle me regarda, arquant les sourcils.

- Ok j'ai rien dit.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai promis à ma mère de souper avec elle ce soir.

- D'accord.

- Bonne soirée !

Peter partit et Mina monta à la salle de bain. Je la suivis.

- Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

- 18h.

- Il est 17h, tu as 1h ça va.

- Oui mais je dois aller me nourrir avant.

- Tu veux que je lui donne son bain ? Après tout, plus vite partit, plus vite revenue.

- Tu as de la chance que je te connais bien parce qu'une autre femme l'aurait très mal pris. Ria-t-elle.

- Allez, je m'en occupe. Dis-je en prenant Harry dans mes bras.

- D'accord. Si je ne suis pas rentré à l'heure. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo pour toi et Harry.

- Ok, essai d'abréger le plus vite possible.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui mon amour. Et tu pourras tester ta belle moto ! Ria-t-elle.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle embrassa Harry sur le front et mis sa cape noire. Elle transplana.

- A nous deux ! Dis-je à Harry.

Une fois lavé, je mis Harry dans son parc pendant que je me débarbouilla en vitesse. Je prendrais une douche quand Harry dormira ou quand Mina sera rentrée. Je mis un jeans noir et un t-shirt blanc.

Je redescendis 10min plus tard. Je regarda l'heure. Il est 17h45.

J'alla ranger la moto dans un coin de la pièce où elle ne gênerais pas.

J'alluma la télé et commença à zapper.

19h.

Mina ne devrait pas tarder.

- Pawol ! S'écria Harry en tapant sur sa chaise haute.

- Tu as faim ?

Il acquieçsa de la tête.

J'alla préparer son assiette. Pomme de terre et carotte.

Je mis Harry dans la chaise et lui donna à manger.

20h.

Je mis Harry en pyjama et le mit au lit. Il ne fit pas d'histoire pour mon grand soulagement et s'endormit quasiment instantanément.

Je redescendis et alla manger.

21h.

22h.

23h.

Je tournais en rond. Ce n'était pas normal. J'alla à la fenêtre et fit un signe à l'extérieur avec ma baguette. Le hibou que j'utilisais pour le travail arriva et se posa sur mon poignet tendu. Je le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine et écrivit un mot à Dumbledore.

- C'est pour Albus Dumbledore. Dis-je au hibou.

Le hibou partit à toute allure.

Celui-ci revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Dumbledore devait se trouver à Londres. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas demandé à Mina où ils avaient rendez-vous…

Je détacha le parchemin et l'ouvrit.

_« Bonsoir Sirius,_

_Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas vu Mina ce soir._

_D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas au courant de ce soi-disant rendez-vous. _

_J'espère que tout va bien, _

_A.D. »_

Je posa l'enveloppe, paniqué.

J'écrivis un nouveau message.

- Mina Cullen ou Murray. Tu l'as connais.

Le hibou hulula et repartit.

Il revint 15min plus tard avec mon message.

Je ne voyais aucuns autres moyens de communiquer.

Je me résigna. Elle allait bien rentrer. Elle a sans doute rencontré de vieilles connaissances.

Je souffla et alla prendre une douche.

Elle n'était toujours pas là quand j'en sortis.

J'alla donc me coucher. Me préparant à être réveillé par des mains froides autour de mon torse.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**^(^.^)^**


	16. Chapter 16 : Recherches

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Mouahaha ! Je suis lancé, je ne sais plus m'arrêter ! … désolé *sort***

**Je disais donc, voici déjà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain sera surement pour demain soir.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 16 : Recherches.**

**POV Sirius. **

Lorsque je me réveilla, Harry dormait toujours. Je me leva et fouilla l'appartement mais Mina n'était toujours pas rentrer. Il était 6h du matin.

Je retourna dans la chambre. Je m'assis au bord du lit, observant Harry qui dormait profondément.

_Qu'allais-je faire ? … Elle est peut-être en danger…_

Remus devait avoir finit sa transformation depuis 1h. Je ne pouvais pas le déranger. Peter ne sait pas y faire avec les enfants. Et James et Lily…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Pawol' !

Je me redressa. Harry me regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Miwa ?

- Je ne sais pas où elle est mon bonhomme… Dis-je.

Harry tendit les bras. Je me leva et le pris. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou. Mettant ses petites mains sur mes épaules.

- Bon ! si à 12h, Mina n'est toujours pas rentrer, on appelle maman et papa. Dis-je.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Tu veux manger ?

- i' !

Je lui donna son biberon de lait et bus une tasse de café noir.

Ensuite, je l'habilla d'une salopette en jeans bleu avec un t-shirt rouge.

- ça te va comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Souriais-je.

Je remis mon jeans bleu et mon t-shirt blanc de la veille.

On passa la matinée dans le salon. Harry jouait et, quant à moi, je zappais pour passer le temps.

Harry s'endormit vers 11h.

Lorsque 12h arriva, je tins plus. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer un message à Lily et James. Ça prendrait trop de temps. Je pris mon miroir communiquant et appela James. Il me répondit quasiment instantanément.

- Hey salut Sir', on allait justement te contacter ! S'exclama James, tout sourire. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Harry va bien ? Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry va très bien, il dort là. Non, c'est Mina. Elle est partie à un rendez-vous, hier, chez Dumbledore. Mais le truc c'est que Dumbledore lui-même n'était pas au courant. Elle est partie depuis 17h hier. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle…

- Ce n'est pas normal. Elle t'aurait contacté si elle avait eu du retard.

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'inquiète…

- Bon, on fait nos valises et on arrive. Dis James.

- Ok. A toute suite.

J'appela, ensuite, Remus par le miroir. Il ne répondit pas. Il devait encore dormir.

Lily et James arrivèrent 10min plus tard.

Lily m'embrassa et alla voir Harry qui dormait toujours dans le canapé.

James me fit une accolade.

- Sirius, qui a donné le message à Mina ? Demanda Lily.

- Peter.

- Peter ? Demanda James.

- Oui, il a dit qu'il l'avait croisé au Chaudron Baveur.

- Je ne crois pas que Peter l'ai piégé. Dis James.

- Je vais quand même allé le voir. Dis-je.

- Je viens avec toi. Dis James.

- Je vais rester ici avec Harry jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez.

On mit nos capes et on transplana devant chez Peter. On toqua à la porte. Peter vint répondre 2 bonnes minutes plus tard.

- Hey ! Salut les gars ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es déjà de retour James ! Vous voulez entrer ?

- Salut Peter. Non, on est pressé. Je voulais te poser une question. Dis-je.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Mina avait rendez-vous où hier soir ?

- Euh à un pub au nom bisard… euh … the black … euh… widow ! Je crois que c'est sur l'allée des Embrumes.

- Dumbledore ne t'a pas paru étrange ? Demandais-je.

- Euh il était un peu tendu c'est vrai… Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'était pas lui apparemment… Répondis James. Et Mina n'est toujours pas rentrée…

Peter transpira et se frotta la tête.

- T'inquiète pas, on va retrouver Mina. Me réconforta James.

- On va aller à ce Black Widow. Dis-je.

- Je dois aller au travail, moi. Dis Peter. Je prendrais contact avec vous ce soir.

- D'accord. A plus tard. Dis James.

On transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et on alla au Chaudron Baveur.

- Salut Tom ! Hélais-je.

- Salut messieurs, comment allez-vous ?

- Tom est ce que vous connaitriez un pub qui s'appelle le Black Widow ?

- ça me dit quelque chose… Il se trouve au bout de l'Allée des Embrumes, il me semble … Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Mina devait se rendre là-bas hier soir et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée… Répondit James.

- Je ne connais pas très cet endroit mais il n'est surement pas très fréquentable.

- On va aller voir. Dis-je. Merci Tom.

- De rien, soyez prudent.

On fit demi-tour, retournant sur le Chemin de Traverse. On longea quelques boutiques pour pénétrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il n'y avait quasiment personnes.

On marcha d'un pas lent. Prenant le temps de lire les noms de chaque boutique. On arriva à la fin quand on vit, une façade entièrement peinte en noire. Sur la porte, une grand croix rouge. On aurait dit du sang. J'en eu des frissons. Les fenêtres étaient peintes en noires, aucunes lumières ne filtraient.

- Charmant… Marmonna James.

On mit nos capuches. On poussa la porte. C'était ouvert.

- Bonjour. Dis-je.

- Oh bonjour messieurs. Dis la serveuse.

Elle avait les cheveux blond platines et raides. Elle portait un top noir avec un décolté plutôt profond et une mini-jupe écossaise rouge.

Le pub était vide à cette heure.

On s'approcha du bar.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse.

- Un renseignement. Vous étiez ici hier soir ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, mon beau.

- Vous avez vu une femme avec des longs cheveux noirs un peu bouclé avec une robe rouge et une cape noire ?

- Hum avec des yeux bleu ?

- Oui !

- ça se pourrait…Dit-elle, mystérieuse.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Dis-je, menaçant. Je suis auror et il se pourrait que j'appelle du renfort pour vérifier si ce pub qui m'a l'air plutôt louche…

Elle perdit son air suffisant et devint sérieuse.

- Bon, d'accord. Oui je l'ai vu, elle est arrivée vers 18h. Elle m'a commandé un verre d'absinthe ce qui est plutôt rare.

- Elle était accompagnée ? Demanda James.

- D'après la corpulence, c'était un homme. Il la rejoint 10min après. Il était encapuchonné, on ne voyait rien de son visage. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il était assez petit. Je dirais 1m60. Elle a eu un air surprise quand il est arrivé puis ils ont discuté.

- Ils sont partis vers quelle heure ?

- Oh, j'ai pris ma pause et quand je suis revenue, ils étaient partis… Attendez… MAX !

Un homme arriva 30sec plus tard. Il devait faire dans les 2m, blond cendré, teint très pale, habillé tout de noir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

- La fille aux cheveux noires et à la robe rouge d'hier soir, elle est partie à quelle heure ?

- Euh vers 20h45 je dirais, tu venais de prendre ta pause.

- Elle est partie avec quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, elle est partie avec l'homme avec qui elle parlait.

- Elle n'a pas laissé de mot ? Demanda James.

- Non, désolé.

_Qui c'était par Merlin !_

Je sortis sans un mot. Fou de rage. Je regarda le sol, à la recherche d'un indice. Mais rien.

J'alla voir les petites ruelles entre les boutiques avoisinant le pub. J'inspectais la ruelle de droite quand James me rejoingna. On alla jusqu'au fond.

- Pourquoi tu cherches ici ? Demanda James.

- Remus l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle comme celle-ci la dernière fois. Dis-je.

Je fronça les yeux. Une forme se découpait au fond de la ruelle.

- _Lumos… _Murmurais-je.

Un homme gisait sur le sol. Mort. Sa gorge était déchiquetée.

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

- Un vampire. Mina, peut-être. Dis James. Sirius ?

J'étais tétanisé…

- Regarde le bien… Murmurais-je.

James fronça les sourcils et se recula pour mieux voir l'homme.

- Nom d'une gargouille… ton père … ça va? Me demanda-t-il.

- Après mon frère… mon père…

- Ton frère ? Demanda James.

- Oui, Fol Œil me l'a annoncé à la fin du mariage. Voldemort la tué. Dis-je, froidement.

- ça va aller ?

- Oui, étrangement, je suis furieux. Furieux que ce ne soit pas moi.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda James.

- Elle est peut-être allé voir Remus. Dis-je.

- On va rentrer et on va envoyer un mot à Remus. Il est peut-être encore dans la forêt. Décida James.

Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de James et on transplana.

Lily était dans la cuisine avec Harry, en train de gouter.

- Alors ? Demanda Lily.

James lui raconta pendant que j'allais dans la chambre. Je m'assis au pied du lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resta ainsi. J'atterris lorsque Lily vint me voir.

- James a eu Remus par miroir communiquant. Il arrive.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas… Murmura-t-elle.

5minutes plus tard, on entendit un 'poc' en bas. On descendit pour trouver Remus au milieu du salon. Il était livide et plein de blessures.

- Tu m'as l'air mal en point. Commenta Lily.

- Lune rouge… Elle décuple notre agressivité. Répondis Remus. Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

- Non. Dis-je. Aucunes…

- J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit…enfin ce matin. Dit-il, pensif.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

- C'était étrange. On était dans une forêt, devant un grand lac. Elle fixait l'eau, sans rien dire. Elle a murmuré mon prénom et je me suis réveillé….

- Tu as rêvé de Mina… Commentais-je.

- Je suis une créature magique Sirius. Je suis plus sensible, n'oublis pas. Dis Remus.

'Toc toc'

Un hibou grand duc toqua à la fenêtre. James qui était le plus près, alla ouvrir. James prit le message et le rapace ne bougea pas.

- C'est Dumbledore. Dit-il. Il demande s'il peut venir. Je lui dis oui ? Me demanda James.

- Oui, vas-y.

Albus Dumbledore toqua à la porte 10minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour à tous. Dit-il.

- Que vous arrive-t-il professeur ? Demanda Lily.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Mina, bien sûr. Votre message m'a inquiété, hier soir.

- On ne sait toujours pas où elle se trouve. Dit James.

Ce dernier lui raconta notre recherche.

Dumbledore se concentra et commença à tourner en rond.

- Je comptais vous en parler demain mais vu les circonstances, je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien…

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne vous ai pas tous dit l'autre jour. Je vous ai dit que Voldemort voulais votre mort mais je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, une prophétie a été faite. Et elle vous concerne, surtout Harry.

- QUOI ? S'exclama Lily.

- Elle dit quoi cette prophétie ? Demanda James.

- En bref, elle dit qu'un enfant né fin juillet de parents qui ont combattu Voldemort par 3fois pourra vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mon Dieu … Murmura Lily.

- Cette prophétie concerne deux familles. La votre et les Londubat qui ont eu également un fils fin juillet.

- Et quel rapport avec Mina ? Demandais-je.

- Mina est la marraine d'Harry. Il pourrait faire pression sur elle pour atteindre son but.

- Elle ne parlera jamais. Murmurais-je.

- Cette qualité est un bien et mal, malheureusement… Dis Dumbledore.

Le silence se fit.

- Va falloir faire le sortilège de Fidélitas. Conclut-il.

*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Un cachot, dans une forêt quelque part_

L'air est humide et une odeur de pourriture envahissait l'endroit, une odeur de putréfaction…

Une femme en robe rouge était attachée par les mains, suspendue dans le vide.

Le sol était couvert de paille et une flaque de sang se trouvait en-dessous d'elle.

Des gémissements et des cris s'entendaient des cellules avoisinantes.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir refuser ma proposition… S'exclama une voix sifflante, de l'autre côté des barreaux.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**La fin approche…**

**Ou pas ? **

**Qui vivra, lira ! **

**Mouahaha !**

***ressort***

**^(^.^)^**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Lorsque tout bascule…

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! La fin est proche … je pense qu'il aura encore 2 chapitres. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 17 : Lorsque tout bascule… **

**POV Mina.**

Lorsque j'arriva devant le Black Widow, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment.

_Pourquoi Albus m'avait-il donné rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil ?..._

J'avais encore faim. L'homme que j'avais tué 30min auparavant ne m'avait pas suffit.

A côté de la porte du pub, un homme était assis, misérable. Il disait des paroles incompréhensibles. Je m'accroupis et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleu clair étaient vides. Il n'avait plus son âme… _Des détraqueurs…_

Je le mis debout et l'entraina dans la ruelle la plus proche. Lorsque je bus son sang, son odeur me rappela quelque chose. Le gout du sang n'était pas habituel. Un produit. Une potion, peut-être, coulaient dans ses veines.

Je n'y fis pas attention et le laissa tomber. Mort.

Je me lécha les lèvres et fit demi-tour.

Je regarda ma montre. Il est 17h55. Je pénétra dans le pub à l'allure glauque.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui se trouvaient au bar. Aucuns des deux n'étaient Dumbledore…

La serveuse, une blonde vulgaire, me fit un clin d'œil. J'alla m'assoir à une table un peu à l'écart.

Elle vint me voir et je demanda un verre d'absinthe qu'elle m'apporta quasiment instantanément.

10minutes plus tard, un homme encapuchonné de la tête aux pieds entra. On ne distinguait pas son visage.

Il s'approcha de moi. L'homme était trop petit pour être Albus.

Il tira un peu sur sa capuche pour dévoiler une partie de son visage.

_Peter !_

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je. Et Albus ?

- Il n'a pu se déplacer, malheureusement.

Il s'assit et un silence s'installa.

- Je me répète. Que fais-tu ici Peter ?

- Oh pour te voir, bien sûr. Comment vas-tu Mina ?

- Euh très bien…

- Et Harry ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, il commence à parler… Répondis-je.

Un ange passa.

- Et ton travail ? Ça te plait ? Demandais-je, pour faire la conversation.

- Oh oui ! J'ai fait des découvertes extraordinaires ! Des vieux livres étaient cachés dans un mur derrière une armoire de plus de 4m de haut !

- Des vieux livres ? S'ils étaient cachés, c'est qu'ils doivent être dangereux non ?

- Hum, ils peuvent… Cela dépend comment on les utilise et à quel but…

Un silence se réinstalla.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Ma tête tournait. Ce qui n'était pas du tout normal. Mes forces commençaient à partir.

- Excuse-moi, Peter, mais je ne me sens pas très bien là. Je vais rentrer me coucher. Dis-je.

- D'accord. Moi aussi, je vais y allé.

Je laissa de l'argent sur la table et on sortit du pub.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je tins plus sur mes pieds et m'écroula.

- On dirait que le laudanum ne fait pas un bon effet… Dis Peter.

Je le regarda avec effroi.

- Du laudanum ?

- Oh oui. La gourmandise est un vilain péché ma petite Mina !

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Oh voyons ! Je pensais que tu aurais deviné ! Toi un vampire si vieux !

- L'homme…

- Ah ! Oui, l'homme que tu as tué ! Enfin tué… Achevé devrais-je dire ! Oui, on lui en avait fait boire.

- Toi…

- Et oui. Mon maître m'a ordonné de te capturer mais je t'avoue que j'ignorais comment mais finalement j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

J'étais pétrifié et pas seulement par ces paroles. J'étais paralysée. Au sens propre du terme.

Je m'effondra sur le sol. Ma vue devint de plus en plus flou.

- A plus tard ! Dit-il. Ah oui et l'homme c'était ton futur beau-père ! Orion Black !

Lorsque je me réveilla, je ne savais toujours pas bouger. Il faisait sombre et l'odeur était infecte. Des hurlements déchiraient mes tympans. Mes poignets me brûlaient. Je ne touchais pas le sol, je supposai donc être suspendue par les poignets. Des chaines magiques très certainement.

Ma tête me tournait encore. Je garda mes yeux fermés.

Il m'a semblé une éternité lorsqu'une voix retentit près de moi. Une voix sifflante et suave.

- Bonjour très chère… Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ?

Je voulus lever ma tête et mon corps m'obéi. Je commençais à pouvoir bouger.

Je releva donc la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour Voldy… Souriais-je. Ça va très bien et toi ?

- Tu vas vite perdre ton petit sourire suffisant. Sauf si …

- Si ?

- Si tu rejoins mes rangs, je t'accorderais la liberté. Dit-il, naturellement.

- Tu peux rêver ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chef et ça ne va pas changer…

- Très bien. Nous avons donc un problème… Mes partisans vont peut-être réussir à te faire changer d'avis…

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Voldy et encore moins de tes sbires.

- Et as-tu peur de mourir ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais trouvé… l'amour !

- Non plus.

- Très bien, je vais donc rendre une petite visite à ton bien aimé.

Je souris.

- Il ne se laissera pas berner surtout après ma disparition, il se méfiera.

- On verra ça… Macnair ? Appela-t-il. Ma chère, je vous présente Walden Macnair. Une jeune recrue dont le talent est très intéressant.

L'homme arriva dans la cellule, habillé tout de noir avec une cagoule sur la tête… Une cagoule de bourreau qui dévoilait des yeux noirs corbeau et un sourire mauvais.

- Il a une connaissance très impressionnante des créatures magiques et les meilleurs moyens de les faire souffrir… Dit Voldemort.

Le mangemort sortit une lame d'une 30ène de centimètre qu'il plongea dans un feu de couleur mauve que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à lors.

Il approcha, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Je serra les dents et ferma les yeux…

**POV Sirius. **

Trois semaines…

Trois semaines que Mina avait disparu. On l'avait cherché partout. Remus en avait parlé à Lestat. Celui-ci avait même envoyé des sbires la chercher dans les coins les plus sombre d'Angleterre. Mais rien… aucunes nouvelles…

J'étais resté chez nous. N'allant pas travailler. Attendant qu'elle rentre.

- Sirius ? Tu es là ?

- Je suis en haut ! Criais-je.

Remus entra dans la chambre qui était plongé dans le noir.

- Sirius… Tu devrais prendre l'air un peu… Conseilla Remus. Reprend toi !

J'étais assis dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, faisant face à l'entrée et près de la fenêtre.

- Non, ça va. J'attends Mina.

- Lestat n'a toujours pas de nouvelles. Il a dit que si elle est partie d'elle-même, elle reviendra quand elle le voudra.

- Elle n'est partie de son propre chef ! Criais-je.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi… Dis Remus.

Je releva la tête.

- Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, à Noël. Elle m'a parlé d'une proposition que lui avait faite Voldemort. Il voulait qu'elle rentre dans ses rangs. Mais elle a refusé.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Murmurais-je.

- Je m'en doute. Il n'avait pas réessayé… Enfin d'après ce que je sais. Il n'a peut-être pas apprécié un refus. Si tu reprenais le travail… tu pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus… Suggéra Remus.

Je me leva brusquement.

- Mais tu as raison ! M'exclamais-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 10h… Mais où comptes-tu allé ? Demanda Remus.

- Au travail !

J'alla dans la salle de bain et sauta dans la douche.

Une fois fini, je me regarda dans le miroir. J'avais une sale tête, je devais l'avouer. Je ne m'étais pas rasé et lavé depuis 3semaines. La bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avait été ma seule compagnie et distraction.

Je ressemblais à mon frère… à ce mangemort de frère…

Je me rasa la barbe, laissant une moustache dont les pointes allaient vers le bas.

Lorsque je retourna dans la chambre, Remus n'y était plus. Il devait m'attendre en bas.

Je mis un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un veston noir en velours. Je mis mes chaussures, prit ma cape et ma baguette. Je descendis d'un pas décidé. Remus avait rangé, réparé et nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée que j'avais à moitié détruit.

- Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Merci. Répondis-je.

- Je vais retourner au travail. Dit Remus, inquiet. Ça va aller, toi ?

- Oui, je vais retrouver James.

- D'accord. Acquiesça Remus. Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles…

- A plus tard.

Remus transplana et je fis de même.

Le hall du Ministère était rempli comme à son habitude. Je me faufila dans la foule pour atteindre les ascenseurs. J'atteignis les dit-ascenseurs et monta dans un qui venait de s'ouvrir. Par chance, il était vide. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à faire tous les étages… J'appuya sur le deux.

Une fois arrivé au département des aurors, je fus choqué par le manque de personnel. Il n'y avait quasiment personnes…

- Hey Alex ! Criais-je à un type aux longs cheveux blond qui était en cours avec James et moi. Ils sont où les autres ? Lui demandais-je.

- Une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Répondit-il. Il y a une 20ène de Mangemorts.

- Merci.

J'alla m'assoir à mon bureau où une photo me nargua. Il y avait tout le monde. On l'avait prise le dernier jour de cours, près du lac. J'étais en premier plan avec Mina…

Je me ressaisis et lut les papiers qu'on avait entassé sur mon bureau.

- Ah ! Black ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! S'exclama Fol Œil.

- Par Merlin ! Monsieur ! Votre nez !

- Ah ça… oui… un souvenir de Rosier. Et la jambe, c'est Lestrange ! Mais grâce à ça, on a pu au moins capturer Rosier ! Au fait… Ajouta-t-il. Potter m'a parlé de la disparition de votre fiancée… Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelle ?

- Non…

- Vous êtes revenu dans l'attente d'en avoir, je suppose ?

- Un peu, je dois dire.

- Je suis désolé Black mais compte tenu que votre fiancée est un vampire, nous ne pouvons pas faire d'avis de recherche.

- Je sais… Mais on ne sait jamais qu'un mangemort sache quelque chose… Dis-je.

- Mouais… Ah ! Potter ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous vous êtes bien battu ! Bravo ! Mais attention ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

- Oui, monsieur… Dis James.

Fol Œil partit et James s'assit sur mon bureau.

- Alors cette attaque ? Demandais-je.

- Facile. Ils n'étaient pas préparés. A mon avis, ils ont voulu faire une attaque surprise sans l'accord de Voldy et résultat… pas du tout organisé. Du grand n'importe quoi ! Ils ont tous transplané au bout de 5min !

- Black ! Potter ! J'ai besoin de vous ! S'exclama Fol Œil en revenant.

- Oui monsieur ? Demandais-je.

- On a capturé un mangemort du nom d'Elric Jugson. Je voudrais que vous l'interrogiez sur la disparition de la famille Summers. On l'a aperçu devant la maison quelques heures avant leurs disparitions.

- Très bien, monsieur. Répondis-je.

On transplana directement devant les portes de cet horrible endroit qu'est Azkaban.

- je déteste cet endroit … Souffla James.

- Qui pourrais aimer cet endroit…

- Un détraqueur… Rigola James. Ok, j'ai rien dit…

On montra notre insigne d'auror aux détraqueurs qui gardaient l'entrée.

Je repensa à ma demande en mariage faite à Mina.

_- Spero Patronum ! _M'exclamais-je.

Un gros chat aux poils long argenté sorti de ma baguette et nous enveloppa de son allo argenté.

- Un chat ? Me demanda James, perplexe.

Il sembla faire le lien avec Mina mais ne commenta pas. Les patronus pouvant changer d'apparence selon notre humeur.

On traversa le couloir menant aux cachots d'interrogatoire d'un pas vif. Ils se trouvaient dans les sous-sols. A la fin du couloir, on descendit les escaliers. En bas des escaliers, se trouvait un sorcier. Devant chaque cellule, se trouvait un détraqueur. A notre vue, le gardien se leva et nous demanda notre identité et le but de notre visite.

Une fois les explications donné, il nous conduisit devant une des premières cellules.

La cellule était à moitié plongée dans le noir. Un homme était assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur du fond. La cellule devait faire 2m sur 2.

- Elric Jugson ! S'exclama James, froid.

- C'est moi-même … Grommela l'homme.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. Continua James.

L'homme se leva et vint se poster devant les grilles.

Il devait faire ma taille. Il avait de très long cheveux noirs sales et emmêlés et une longue barbe noire qui lui arrivait à sa poitrine.

- Je vous écoute… Souffla-t-il.

James me regarda.

- Que savez-vous de la mort des Summers ? Demandais-je.

- Je les ai éventrééééééééés ! Cria-t-il en riant. Et après je les ai réduit à de simples veracrasses que j'ai écrasé !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait été aussi facile… Me murmura James à l'oreille.

J'haussa les épaules.

On s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque le mangemort attrapa l'épaule de James.

James, vif, attrapa sa main et lui cassa le poignet. Le mangemort hurla.

- Ne me touche pas vermine…. Menaça James.

Le mangemort se mit à rire.

- Je t'ai reconnu ! S'exclama ce dernier. Tu es Potter ! Tu vas mourir ! MOURIR ! Le maître te veut et il t'aura ! Hurla-t-il. TU VAS SOUFFRIR, TRAITRE A TON SANG !

Je l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre les barrières.

- Sais-tu quelque chose sur un vampire qui aurait été capturé ? Elle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

Un détraqueur approcha, attiré par les cris. Le mangemort eu un regard terrifié.

- Non… non…

- Je sais que tu es au courant de quelque chose ! Criais-je. DIS-MOI CE QUE TU SAIS !

- Je sais pas … Souffla Jugson.

Je lui enfonça ma baguette dans la gorge.

- Sirius ! Calme-toi ! S'écria James.

Il me tira en arrière.

Je me ressaisis et fit demi-tour. Je marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'aux escaliers. James me rejoigna et on partit.

De retour au Ministère, c'est James qui alla parler à Maugrey.

- J'ai parlé à Maugrey… Dis James, en revenant. Il a aussi dit que tu pouvais rentrer si tu n'arrivais pas à te contrôler…

- Je vais te dire franchement James. Je n'ai aucunes envies de rester ici mais si je reste enfermé chez moi …

- Je comprends…

Maugrey me donna de la paperasse à faire. Pour une fois, je ne me plains pas. Ça m'occupait.

James partit vers 20h.

Scrimgeour m'obligea à partir vers 22h.

En rentrant, j'avais espéré que Mina m'attendrait dans le canapé en train de lire… Mais non… Personnes… La moto trônait toujours au même endroit.

Je monta et enleva ma cape que je laissa tombé sur le sol et mes chaussures. Je me coucha, tout habillé.

Je m'endormis rapidement pour mon grand plaisir. Ça faisait passer le temps plus vite…

Je fis un drôle de rêve…

J'étais dans une espèce de grotte, éclairée par des torches aux flammes bleutées accrochés aux murs.

La grotte était ronde et en face se trouvait un passage. Je l'empreinta. Il devait faire une 50ène de mètres de long.

Arrivée au bout, je découvris des cellules de gauches à droite. Des flammes orangées se dégageaient d'espèces de grand bol en terre cuite. Il y en avait 4.

En tout, il devait y en avoir une 20ène de cellule.

J'avança. Toutes les cellules étaient plongées dans le noir total.

Sauf une, la dernière à gauche. Une lumière violette se dégageait d'elle.

Arrivée à 2mètres de la cellule, je ne pus avancer d'avantage. Une barrière invisible m'en empêchait.

_Je voulais aller voir ce qui s'y trouvait !_

Une aura blanche apparue devant moi. Elle prit de plus en plus forme. Une femme. Une femme avec une robe blanche.

- N'avance pas… Murmura-t-elle.

- Mina ?

- Oui…

On aurait dit un fantôme.

- Où es-tu ? Demandais-je, suppliant.

- Je ne sais pas… S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler, je n'ai plus beaucoup de forces…

Je tendis la main pour la toucher mais je la traversa.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me cherches, amour… Dit-elle. C'est fini… Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…

- QUOI ? COMMENT CA ? Criais-je. NON, JE NE T'ABANDONNERAIS PAS !

- Sirius … Il veut tuer Harry… Il faut les cacher… Te cacher aussi… Il voulait que j'entre dans ses rangs, j'ai refusé…

Des larmes argentées coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Suppliais-je. Où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas …

Elle devint de plus en plus floue.

- J'ai peur … Murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Murmurais-je.

- Prend soin d'Harry …

Je voulais hurler… Taper quelque chose … Pleurer…Mais impossible…

Elle devint presque transparente.

- Sirius ! Cria-t-elle. Méfie-toi de ….

Sa voix s'évanouie, emportant ses paroles.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**^(^.^)^**


	18. Chapter 18 : Un jour noir

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Alors ! Ce chapitre-ci est l'avant dernier, le prochain sera court et sera une sorte d'épilogue… ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 18 : Un jour noir… **

**POV Sirius.**

- James ! Répond-moi James ! Criais-je.

- Hum ? Grogna le concerné après 2 bonnes minutes d'hurlements. Quékipas ?...

- Il faut appeler Dumbledore, tout de suite ! Il faut faire le sortilège de Fidelitas !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- J'ai vu Mina ! Elle m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment en danger ! Il faut le faire tout de suite !

- Mais Sirius, il est 3h du matin… Dis James, à moitié endormi. Et... Hein quoi Mina ? Comment ça ? Tu as vu Mina ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard… Dis-je.

_Je devais tenir ma promesse avant de lâcher prise…_

- Bon, d'accord. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. Je te recontacte quand il m'aura répondu mais il va peut-être répondre que demain matin vu l'heure…

- Fais-le ! Ordonnais-je.

- Oui oui ! ok !

Il rompit la connexion.

Je m'affala sur le sol. A genoux. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve… J'en suis sûr…

James me répondit 30min plus tard.

- Voilà, Dumbledore arrive dans 5min. Tu veux venir ? On voudrait que … tu sois le gardien…

- Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je. Ça serait trop flagrant… Ils devineront tout de suite que c'est moi. Si je meurs, vous ne serez plus protégé …

- Viens, on va en parler. Dis James.

Je transplana directement, sans mettre mes chaussures.

Quand j'arriva, tout le monde était dans le salon sauf Dumbledore et Harry qui devait dormir.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Lily. Tu as vu Mina ! Où est-elle ?

- Elle … Je… Je ne sais pas où elle est…

Je ravala mes larmes.

- Plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Murmurais-je.

- D'accord… Répondis Lily.

Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là.

Bonsoir à tous ! Dit-il. Puis-je savoir pourquoi autant d'empressement ?

- Ben à vrai dire, on ne sait pas non plus. Répondis James. C'est Sirius qui a insisté…

Dumbledore me fixa, perdu.

- Que savez-vous Mr Black ?

- Peut importe comment je le sais mais Voldemort cherche activement Lily et James enfin surtout Harry.

- Je peux pratiquer le sortilège dès demain. Je suis fatigué pour l'instant. Et il faut que vous réfléchissiez sur le choix du gardien ! C'est une décision très importante ! Je reviendrais demain soir. Réfléchissez bien.

- D'accord, professeur. Désolé de vous avoir déranger aussi tard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais à Londres de toute façon.

Dumbledore nous souhaita la bonne nuit et partit.

J'étais assis dans le canapé, perdu. J'avais peur de me laisser aller…

- Je vais… Je vais rentrer… Dis-je.

- Sirius… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais pourtant… Commençais-je.

- Sirius ! Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama James.

Je leur raconta tout. Le rêve. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

- On te croit Sirius. Mina a des pouvoirs incroyable, ça ne m'étonne pas. Dis Lily.

- Elle a dit qu'il fallait se méfier de quelqu'un… Dis James, pensif.

- Rare sont les gens en qui ont peur faire confiance ces derniers temps … Dis-je.

Lily essuya ses joues et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Je repoussa Lily, gentiment.

- Demain matin, il faut que vous contactiez Peter. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James, perplexe.

- ça doit être lui le gardien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Ils vont tout de suite deviner que c'est moi le gardien. Et un gardien mort, le secret n'existe plus et vous serez en danger. On ne soupçonnera pas Peter…

James et Lily étaient perplexes mais acceptèrent quand même.

Le lendemain soir, Dumbledore nous envoya les instructions pour le sortilège car celui-ci ne pouvait être présent. James et Lily avaient accepté ma requête et avaient choisi Peter. Celui-ci avait accepté, « heureux de pouvoir servir à quelque chose » avait-il dit.

- Mr Black, vous devriez vous cacher en attendant. Même si ce n'est pas vous le gardien, vous êtes en danger.

- Oui, je sais… Dis-je, morose.

Sans attendre la suite, je transplana chez moi... Tout était en désordre… La vaisselle et les bibelots étaient par terre, brisés. En rentrant hier soir, je n'avais pu me contrôler.

Je me laissa tomber à genou, au milieu du salon. Je m'allongea sur le dos. Mes larmes coulaient, silencieuses. Je voulais rester là à jamais …mourir.

Un moi ½ était passé sans que je m'en rende compte. J'étais resté cloitré chez moi. Remus venait me rendre visite de temps en temps ainsi que James. James commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer chez lui, enfermé, ne pouvant pas travailler. Un dragon en cage…

Je dormais le plus possible. Espérant revoir Mina… Mais rien, rien du tout hormis des cauchemars.

Peter s'était caché en Bulgarie, dans la vieille maison de sa grand-mère, a-t-il dit.

Demain, c'était Halloween. James et Lily m'avaient demandé de passer le soir pour fêter ça avec Harry.

Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester ici à attendre un murmure, un signe… Mais Mina m'avait demandé de veiller sur Harry. J'irais…

Je regarda l'heure. Il était 6h du matin.

Ah… Finalement j'ai 12h pour dormir. J'avais rendez-vous à 20h.

Je m'endormis en espérant…

Lorsque je me réveilla, le soleil se couchait. Je regarda l'heure. 19h40.

_Tempi, je serais en retard…_

Je me leva et prit une bonne douche. Je me rasa, laissant la moustache comme l'autre jour.

Je mis une chemise noire et un jeans bleu.

Je descendis pour boire un café. Café noir. Pour bien me réveiller.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées. L'horloge sonna 21h.

Je mis ma veste en velours noir que m'avait acheté Mina, il y a 1an. Je regarda autour de moi. Mon regard tomba sur la moto. La si belle moto qu'elle m'avait offerte…

Je m'assis sur la selle, rêveur. Je descendis et la réduit à la taille d'un veracrasse.

Une fois dehors, je la posa sur le sol et lui rendis sa taille normale.

Je me réinstalla et alluma les gaz. Ce bruit me fit sourire. Je commença à rouler et appuya sur le bouton pour décoller. Une fois dans les airs, j'appuya sur le bouton d'invisibilité.

Merveilleux….

Je me promena un peu avant d'aller chez James.

Une fois arrivée au dessus de la Godric's Hollow, j'atterris en douceur. Je roula doucement vers la maison. Profitant de l'air frais.

Lorsque j'arriva dans la rue, mon sang se glaça… Je laissa tomber la moto sur le sol et courut le plus vite possible devant la maison.

La maison avait toute une partie détruite. Le toit était béant….

Je hurla le nom de James et de Lily mais je n'entendis aucunes réponses. Les pleurs d'un bébé me parvinrent.

- HARRY ! Hurlais-je.

Je courus à l'intérieur. Je découvris James, allongé sur les premières marches des escaliers…. Je m'écroula à ses côtés…

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, incontrôlables…

- Lily… Murmurais-je.

Je courus dans les escaliers. Les montants 4 par 4. Je me dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

Arrivée à 1mètre de la porte, je vis une forme dans la pièce. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointa sur l'individu.

- RETOURNEZ VOUS ! Criais-je.

La forme sursauta et se retourna violemment

- Hagrid ? M'exclamais-je, ahuri.

- Par Merlin, Sirius ! Souffla-t-il. Vous m'avez fait peur !

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, triste.

Je rentra dans la chambre. M'attendant au pire.

Lily était allongée par terre.

Hagrid avait des couvertures dans ses bras.

- Harry ! M'écriais-je.

Hagrid me le donna.

Il hurlait. Il ne voulait pas se calmer. Je dégagea son visage pour découvrir une blessure sanguinolente à son front.

- Qui a fait ça… Demandais-je.

- Voldemort… Mais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé… mais … Voldemort serait mort… Dumbledore m'a chargé d'emmener Harry.

- Je vais le prendre, je suis son parrain. Je vais m'en occuper…

- Je sais mais … mais … le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné des ordres… Bafouilla-t-il. Il doit allé chez sa tante et son oncle…

- D'accord… Dis-je, vaincu.

Je pris Lily dans mes bras et descendit. Je la posa à l'entrée et mit James à ses côtés.

Mes larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Hagrid attendait dehors. Harry pleurait toujours.

Je le rejoignis.

- Prend ma moto Hagrid… Je n'en ai plus l'utilité… Dis-je.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… Je viendrais la récupéré… plus tard…

- D'accord, merci Sirius.

Je regarda Hagrid partir. J'étais comme dans un état second.

_Un seul homme pouvait les vendre… un seul…_

Je tremblais de rage.

Je transplana chez lui. J'enfonça la porte et lança un sort anti-transplanage. Personne…

Je transplana ensuite au Chaudron Baveur.

_On ne sait jamais. _

Tom ne l'avait pas vu.

J'alla dans l'allée des Embrumes. J'activa mon odorat d'animagus. Rien. Je revins au Chaudron Baveur. Je sortis par le côté sorcier et parcouru les rues.

J'étais presque devant le Ministère quand je sentis une odeur. Son odeur. Je me mis à regarder partout. Le cherchant. Je suivis sa trace, ignorant la foule de moldu.

L'odeur menait à une ruelle. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret. Il était là.

Je courus jusqu'à lui. J'étais plus vif que lui. Je l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Sirius ? S'écria Peter, mort de peur. Que se passe-t-il ?

- ARRETE ! Hurlais-je. C'EST FINI ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ! TES PROPRES AMIS !

Il se débattit et tomba sur les fesses. Il se recula et se mit à courir en direction de la rue.

- STUPEFIX ! Criais-je.

Peter l'esquiva de justesse et se mit à courir dans la rue commerçante.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et me fixa. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche de cape et se coupa un doigt.

- Que…

- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA SIRIUS ! TES MEILLEURS AMIS ! Cria Peter. ET HARRY ?

Je le regarda. J'étais partagé entre haine et perplexité.

Je leva ma baguette pour lui lancer un stupéfix. Il fit de même et lança un sort que je ne connaissais pas. Un mélange de confringo et de deprimo mais en beaucoup plus puissant. De la magie noire.

Tout se passa très vite, il y eu une énorme explosion. Un nuage de fumée très épais envahi la rue remplie de moldus. Je fus projeté en arrière d'une bonne 10ène de mètres.

Je me releva avec difficulté. La fumée de dispersa. Un énorme cratère se trouvait devant moi. De l'eau sortait de terre telle des fontaines. Une 30ène de rats sortaient du cratère et s'engouffrèrent dans la première bouche d'égout qu'ils trouvèrent. Tous criaient et paniquaient. Peter avait disparu. Sous sa forme de rat…

Je n'y croyais pas… Mina, James, Lily…C'était une blague ? Un cauchemar ?... Peter, un traitre…

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Un rire nerveux qui devint un fou rire incontrôlable.

Les gens autour de moi criaient encore. Je n'y fis pas attention.

Je continua à rire…

….

**POV Mina. **

J'avais réussi ! J'avais réussi à le prévenir… Je ne savais pas s'il avait entendu ma mise en garde envers Peter.

C'est un coup de poing dans mon ventre qui m'éjecta de mon « rêve ».

Je me mis à cracher du sang.

- Alors espèce de sangsue tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? Siffla la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

- Tu peux rêver, enfoiré….

J'étais toujours attachée par les poignets à ses maudites grosses chaines d'argent, suspendue à 30centimètre du sol.

Il entailla la peau de mon bras droit, du poignet à l'épaule.

Je ne broncha pas. Après toutes les tortures qu'ils m'avaient fait subir, une petite entaille n'était rien…

Ils m'avaient brûlé vive le premier jour. Ma peau avait réussi à se régénéré en partie.

Les semaines suivantes, ils se sont amusés à m'arracher les ongles qui repoussaient.

Ensuite, ils m'ont arrachés des morceaux de peaux. Puis, ils m'ont marqués au fer rouge.

Par la suite, ils ont voulu m'exposer au soleil et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais un vampire diurnambule…

- Malefoy ! Le Maître veut te voir ! Cria-t-on, un peu plus loin.

- Tu as de la chance… Siffla le mangemort aux cheveux blonds.

Il sortit me laissant quelques instants de répit pour une durée indéterminée.

Mon répit fut de courte durée. Les grilles se réouvrirent, laissant passé un panthère noire.

Je souris.

_- Tu n'aurais pas dut t'allier à ces humains… _Grogna Yuwé. _Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as oublié à cause de ces mortels, après toutes ces siècles passés ensemble !_

Elle avait donc aidé à me capturer… Seule elle s'avait pour le laudanum…

- _Ne parle pas si tu veux… Adieu Mineïs…_

Elle se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Je perdis connaissance, attendant la prochaine sentence.

Les bruits des grilles me réveillèrent. Je ne bougea pas.

- Wilhelmina Cullen.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

Je voulus parler mais ma gorge était trop sèche.

_Severus Rogue…_

Il s'approcha de moi et me parla à l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire du mal… Murmura-t-il. Je viens vous annoncer une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas vous plaire. Et je ne vous dis pas ça pour vous décourager, au contraire. La vengeance est un moyen de survie.

Je leva péniblement la tête vers lui pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux noirs corbeaux.

- James et… Lily Potter sont… mort. Leur enfant est vivant et il a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Black est en prison, il les a vendus. Murmura-t-il, haineux.

Des cris et des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

Rogue se redressa.

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous libérer, je suis désolé… Je reviendrais dès que j'aurais la solution…

Il se retourna et courut en oubliant de refermer les grilles.

Je regarda mon collier que Voldemort avait jeté à travers la pièce.

_Sirius…_

Ma tête retomba, lourde.

Des larmes de sang coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je n'avais pas la force de crier ou de me débattre…. Je sombrais

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Et voilà ! Demain vous aurez le dernier chapitre du tome II =)**

**Une suite ?… **

**Un tome III ?...**

**Hum, je ne sais pas…**

**Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**^(^.^)^ **


	19. Chapitre 19 :Quand tout espoir disparait

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu ^^**

**Voilà, c'est une fin trèèèès courte. Je voulais juste mettre un peu en avant Remus qui est très souvent oublié lors de ce drame. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs ont fini leurs 7èmes année à Poudlard. Ils vont maintenant affronter la vie réelle qui n'est pas si rose qu'on pourrait le croire quoique…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 19 : Quand tout espoir disparait. **

**POV Remus.**

Une pleine lune le soir d'Halloween. Quelle ironie…

J'étais couché sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes humides. Le ciel était un peu couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas.

Je me leva et transplana chez moi.

Je me lava les dents en premier. Je pris, ensuite, une bonne douche et soigna mes blessures. Je mis un pantalon de survêtement gris et resta torse nu.

J'alla dans la cuisine. Je m'assis sur une des deux chaises devant la petite table et regarda l'heure. Il était 8h.

Etrange. Je dormais plus d'habitude. J'haussa les épaules.

Je me retourna et prit la bouteille de lait dans le frigo.

L'avantage avec une petite cuisine. Tout est à porté de main.

Un hibou grand duc toqua à ma fenêtre, je me leva et lui ouvris.

_«Bonjour Mr Lupin, _

_Puis-je venir m'entretenir avec vous ? _

_C'est très important. _

_A.B »_

Je fronça les sourcils. Je lui répondis et alla mettre un t-shirt.

Albus Dumbledore arriva à peine 5minutes plus tard. Il avait un air grave.

- Professeur ? Qui a-t-il ?

- Bonjour Remus…

Je le fis entrer et on alla dans le salon.

- Vous devriez vous assoir… Dit-il.

Je m'assis en face de lui sur la table basse.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore lu la Gazette du matin ? Demanda le directeur.

- Non, en effet. Je suis rentré, il n'y a pas longtemps. Pourquoi ?...

- Cette nuit… James et Lily Potter… ont été trahis…

Je resta silencieux. M'attendant au pire…

- Par Sirius Black…

- Il a dévoilé l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Et Voldemort… les a … assassinés…

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle.

Quant à moi … j'étais pétrifié… _Il me faisait une mauvaise blague là ?..._

- Seul Harry a survécu… Il a renvoyé le sort mortel à Voldemort.

_Confirmation, c'était une mauvaise blague…_

- Vous voulez me faire croire que Sirius a vendu Lily et James à Voldemort et qu'un enfant d'un 1an ½ a battu le plus grand mage noir… Dis-je, douteux.

- En effet … Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas fini… Peter Pettigrow a été tué par Black… Il a été capturé et se trouve actuellement à Azkaban…

Je me mis à rire. Un rire nerveux.

- Je suis désolé Remus…

- Et Mina ? Vous allez aussi me dire qu'elle est morte ? Riais-je.

- Il y a de fortes chances…

- Je n'étais même pas au courant pour le sortilège de Fidelitas…

- Nous savions qu'il y avait un traître dans leurs amis…

- Et ils ont pensé que c'était moi… Finis-je, amer. Et Harry ? où est-il ?

- Il se trouve chez sa tante et son oncle. Répondit Dumbledore.

Le silence s'installa.

- Je vais vous laisser … Dis Dumbledore.

- Merci…

Dumbledore transplana. Me laissant seul avec mes pleurs.

En une nuit, j'avais perdu mes amis… ma famille… 12 malheureuse heures…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et laissa mes larmes couler…

_Je me retrouve seul…_

On toqua à la fenêtre. Le hibou de la Gazette…

Je me leva sans entrain. Je le paya et ouvris le journal.

- Au moins, Harry est vivant… Murmurais-je.

Comment réagir quand on perd tout en une nuit… famille et espoir…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST FINIIIII !**

***pleure***

**Ah mais ! Attendez ! Je vois quelque chose !**

**Le tome III arrive ! **

**Et non, je ne vais pas vous lâcher ! **

**C'est que le début !**

***mouhahahaha !***

**Je vous donnerez le lien de la suite dès demain après-midi ou demain soir dans le chapitre 20 =)**

**^(^.^)^**

**Lili-black89**

**3**


	20. Chapter 20 : lien

**OOo*oOo**

**Helloooo**

**Voilà comme promis, je vous donne le lien du tome III**

**Il y a déjà les deux premiers chapitres ^^**

**.net/s/6930575/1/Moon_of_Blood_III**

**Voilà voilà**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**OOo*oOo**

**^(^.^)^**

**Lili-black89**


End file.
